My Favorite Neighbor
by bluefairy17
Summary: They live right next to each other. Things have started not so well for them. But will pretension bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**--------**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Yi Jung smiled to himself as he inhaled the fresh and new air of Sweden. He was taking his last few steps off the plane and he was extremely happy to be here at last. He went to the baggage counter to check out his luggage and afterwards, headed to his new apartment in Stockholm, Sweden. Definitely, Yi Jung is experiencing jet lag for the travel from Seoul to Stockholm took 8 to 9 hours.

As he stepped out of the taxi, Yi Jung saw the two storey apartment that he'll be staying at for the next four years. The atmosphere is indeed very new to him. He took out his keys from his pocket and opened the door. The apartment is quite big for a single man to live. However, Yi Jung still finds this small compared to his house back in Korea. 'Damn. Why did I even have that thought of being a commoner here?' He thought.

The house is fully equipped with new appliances and furniture. At the back was a small studio built especially for him to do pottery. The whole second floor was his own bedroom, having no rooms at all but a bed right in front of him. Upon seeing the bed, Yi Jung dived on it. His bed was extremely soft and the pillows were cuddly. He even has a small teddy bear to accompany him. Because he was extremely tired, Yi Jung closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before he settles his things. He really needs a nap. He has already dozed off to sleep when he heard the doorbell rang. At first, he tried o ignore it and just sleep but then, the doorbell continued to ring and ring. Completely irritated, he rushed downstairs to open the door. As he opened it, he saw a beautiful girl holding an apple pie and smiling.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Annyong haseyo!" The girl greeted him with a smile. "I'm Chu Ga Eul and I live right next door." She pointed to the pink door right beside Yi Jung's black door. "You're a Korean right? I heard that you'll be arriving today so I made an apple pie for you. Just a sign of welcome to the neighborhood."

Yi Jung stared at her while she was talking. Definitely, this girl is gorgeous! But then, the idea didn't sink to him as he was completely irritated for being bothered. He glared at her, "I don't like apple pies and I don't like welcomes." He slammed the door shut and left the nice girl with extreme awe.

Ga Eul was shocked at how Yi Jung reacted. "What the?! How dare he shut the door? I was trying to befriend him since there are only two of us who are Koreans here and he… Gaaah! Never try to talk to me again! Gaaah!" She was so irritated that Ga Eul slammed the apple pie she was holding to Yi Jung's elegant door.

-------

*a/n: How was that? Sorry. I know that this one's short but I hope you pictured that. I want to know your comments on this one and whether I should continue it or not. Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Savior**

After Yi Jung slammed the door shut in front of his _gorgeous _neighbor, he felt slightly guilty of doing that since she's a girl. He has never been ruder to a girl before. Feeling that he owes her an apology, Yi Jung went to the door and opened it. Much to his surprise, the apple pie that Ga Eul was offering him a while ago is now smashed against his front door and floor. At that, the guilt vanished and rage occupied him once again. 'How could she do something like that?' He went out of his apartment and ran towards the pink door. He knocked on the door as though he can break it open just by knocking. He was in so much rage that he even rang the doorbell with rhythm to his knocks. What a noise he's really doing!

Ga Eul, inside her own apartment, tried to ignore the knocks of her new neighbor. However, she wasn't able to ignore those when the doorbell started ringing as well. Irritated, she stood up from her sofa and opened the door. "What do you want?" she demanded from him.

"What do I want? I want you to clean up the mess you made!" Yi Jung shouted at her.

"Why would I?"

Yi Jung smirked. "Miss…"

"Ga Eul." She answered.

"Ga Eul- sshi, you've done a lot of troubles for me today. First, you interrupted my sleep. I just came from the plane and I have jet lag…"

"Oh no." Ga Eul interrupted his speech. "I don't care if you have jet lag. None of my business." She was about to close the door when Yi Jung stuck his foot to prevent the door from closing. Because of that, his foot was sandwiched between the door and the wall.

"Ouch!" Yi Jung exclaimed as he removed his foot.

Ga Eul gave him an apologetic look. "It's your fault, not mine." At that, Ga Eul closed and locked the door, leaving an injured Yi Jung behind.

"Yah!" Yi Jung shouted. But it was already too late since the door is shut and it seems that his new neighbor has no intention of opening the door for him. "Aish." He cursed under his breath "You're going to pay for today, I'll get back at you." He left the pink door and headed straight towards his apartment, very slowly because of his foot.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, is inside her house, peeking from the window to see her _hot _neighbor having a hard time going back to his apartment. "Sorry." She whispered. "It's your fault you stuck your foot there. If you're not irritable and hot- headed, you could have been handsome."

C,")

Good thing his foot was not badly injured yesterday and the pain subsided after a while of the incident. The next day, Yi Jung woke up very early to prepare for his first day at the university. It was not only because of his injured hand and pottery that he went to Sweden but also to finish his college studies. He wore casual clothes rather than his usual polo and vest. He only left one luxury, a brand new orange sports car.

"This is going to be hard, Yi Jung." He said to himself, "No special treatment for you. Let's see if being part of the middle- class is fun."

As he got out of his apartment and locked the door, he saw his new car parked in front of his house. It was only delivered yesterday, a few hours after his arrival. Besides his new car, Yi Jung also spotted Ga Eul leaving and locking her apartment door. Upon seeing her, Yi Jung smirked. He can still remember his first encounter with her. Though he is aggravated, the sight of a quiet and calm Ga Eul appears cute to him.

"Hey Ga Eul- sshi!" he called to her. "You're going to school?"

"So?" Ga Eul answered him with an eyebrow raised.

"Want me to drop you?" Yi Jung pointed at his new sports car, somehow bragging about it.

"Thanks but no thanks." She answered sarcastically. "I can manage on my own."

"Are you sure?" Yi Jung asked her as Ga Eul opened the gate and turned to the left. She did not bother to answer him anymore and just walked. Yi Jung smiled at that and went inside his sports car and started the engine. He was going on a speed of 20 mph just to have a little talk with Ga Eul. His window was rolled down. "I still have one more seat free here."

Ga Eul glared at him. "You can speed up. I can go there on my own. You should go now else, you'll be late. You're just new here, aren't you? Good luck. I hope you don't get lost."

"Okay." At that, Yi Jung closed the window and sped up, leaving Ga Eul behind.

C,")

Ga Eul reached school thirty minutes before her first period. She headed straight towards her first class- Speech. Ga Eul settled herself at her usual spot at the 2nd row of the room.

"Hey Ga Eul! Good morning!" a brown- haired, blue- eyed guy who was sitting at her back greeted her.

"Good morning too, Raymond."

"So, how was your weekend?" Raymond asked Ga Eul to start a conversation.

"It's fine. Finally, I was able to get some sleep and rest. How about yours?"

"The usual. Soccer game on Saturday and a lot of sleeping on Sunday." Raymond smiled at her.

"Oh. Soccer? You play it as well?"

"You don't know?" Raymond laughed. "I'm actually pretty good at it."

"Wow. I'd like to see you play one time." Ga Eul said. "I kinda miss playing too."

"What?" Raymond asked her with awe. "Ga Eul, you're playing soccer?"

"Back in Korea." She said. "I was part of the varsity team in my high school. But since I arrived here at Sweden six months ago, I wasn't able to play it again."

"You can come with me next week. Let's play." Raymond invited.

"I'll let you know if I can go." She answered with a smile and enthusiasm.

Ga Eul heard a cough from her side. It was a man's cough. She turned to look and there he is, the _hot _neighbor of hers.

"Does anyone occupy this seat?" Yi Jung pointed at the seat next to Ga Eul.

"No one." She answered.

Yi Jung took his seat beside Ga Eul. Even though he was Asian- Korean in particular- a lot of the girls inside the room took notice of Yi Jung. He is still charming and attractive in a foreign land.

"Hi." Raymond extended his hand to Yi Jung. "I'm Raymond Swein."

Yi Jung took his hand and shook it. "I'm So Yi Jung."

"Oh! You're Korean too?"

"Yes." Yi Jung answered.

"Ga Eul! You now have a fellow citizen." Raymond commented.

Ga Eul just answered Raymond with a smile. She did not dare look at the man sitting beside her. She doesn't really know but seeing that lad makes her blood pressure rise.

The door opened and there came their professor for Speech. While the professor was discussing, Yi Jung whispered to Ga Eul, "See, I was not lost."

Ga Eul continued to scribble notes down her notebook and ignored Yi Jung. However, Yi Jung whispered once again, "You should have accepted my offer earlier." Again, she ignored him. But that didn't stop Yi Jung from whispering to her. "You can ride with me later after classes."

Ga Eul was starting to get irritated once more. She stopped scribbling and looked at him. "Can you please keep quiet? If you don't want to listen, don't go bother some other people who want to."

Yi Jung smiled at her. "You still haven't apologized about yesterday. I'll stop if you say sorry."

"Why would I say sorry to you?" she demanded from him.

"Because you smashed that apple pie on my front door and my foot was sandwiched yesterday. Remember?"

"Then, shouldn't you say sorry to me as well?"

"Why? I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes you did!" Ga Eul's voice was loud. She received ssshhh's from her classmates. She turned to Yi Jung and whispered, "Remember, you slammed the door at me!"

"You disturbed my sleep." Yi Jung fired back.

"I didn't know you were sleeping." She defended herself. "I was trying to befriend you yesterday and you treated me that way? Who wouldn't get angry?"

"Then after you say sorry to me, I can be your friend." Yi Jung answered her with a smirk.

"I don't want to now. I thought I'd get along with a fellow Korean. But it seemed that my fellow Korean is a big jerk."

"What did you just call me?" Yi Jung asked her.

At that, the bell rang to signal that the first period should end. The professor finished with his last sentence and fixed his things. The students, started to get up as they were heading to their next class. Yi Jung and Ga Eul stood up as well. Raymond passed them, giving the two a smile as he left the room. Ga Eul took a step forward to create a distance between him and Yi Jung. Yi Jung caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Ga Eul also felt Yi Jung's body brushing against her back. "Yah! What are you doing? Get your arms off me!" Ga Eul said to him.

"You've got a stain." Yi Jung whispered to her.

Ga Eul stopped dead at what Yi Jung said. "Huh?" she thought for a while. 'Geez! I forgot.'

Yi Jung looked at her and he read the expression on Ga Eul's face. "You forgot, didn't you?" Ga Eul glared at him. "I'll be covering your back until we reach the comfort room. You fix yourself inside while I get you clothes." Yi Jung instructed her.

Ga Eul looked at him. "Why would I trust you at that? I can handle it myself."

"How?" Yi Jung asked her with a skeptical tone.

Ga Eul thought for a while and she can't find an answer to him. 'I guess, I need to trust this jerk for now.'

"See?" Yi Jung teased her. "You can't answer anything. Just do what I say."

Yi Jung covered Ga Eul's back by walking so close to her with his arms wrapped around her shoulder. Once they reached the women's comfort room, Yi Jung left Ga Eul at the door and headed out to find clothes for her to change. After a few minutes, Yi Jung came back. "Ga Eul!" he called from the outside.

Ga Eul came to the door and Yi Jung handed her the paper bag he was holding. After a few minutes, Ga Eul emerged from the comfort room. She found Yi Jung waiting outside.

"It fits you. Good." Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul just continued to stare at him without saying anything.

"Aren't you at least going to say thank you?" Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul fixed her posture and breathed deeply before saying, "Thank you."

Yi Jung smiled at her and said, "You now owe me a sorry and money for that jeans. I'll get it from you later at the apartment. See you later, Ga Eul." Yi Jung saluted and vanished from her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Casanova

The rest of Ga Eul's classes passed like a blur. It is now 4 in the afternoon and she's going to her M-W-F schedule of pottery classes in a nearby school, just a few blocks away from her university. She reached the studio after 15 minutes of walking. Her eyes widened as she saw a very familiar neon orange sports car parked in front of the studio. "Don't tell me…" she said to herself but she was cut mid- sentence when she heard his familiar voice.

"Yep. I'm taking classes her too. Just like you." Yi Jung answered from behind.

She turned to look at him. "Are you following me?"

"Why would I? I guess, we just have a lot in common." Yi Jung answered with a smirk. He left her standing on the street as he made his way inside the studio. Ga Eul followed him a few seconds later after realizing that she can't escape it. "Darn." She cursed.

"Ga Eul!" The pottery teacher greeted her as she entered the studio. The teacher was a middle- aged man and a Korean who mastered and settled in Sweden.

"Good afternoon Master Han." Ga Eul greeted him with a smile and bowed down to him.

"I'd like you to meet, So Yi Jung." Master Han pointed to the man standing by the pottery pieces, examining each one.

"I know her." Yi Jung turned to face Ga Eul and Master Han. "She's my neighbor and classmate."

"Oh. Good that you two know each other. As the two of you know, you are my only students. Good thing Ga Eul has someone to be with now." Master Han said. "So, shall we start?" The two youngsters nodded and settled themselves on their respective spinning wheels. Master Han started to discuss the technique that they will do today. After that, Master Han demonstrated the technique and handed each one a block of clay to work with.

"You guys just continue with your work. I'll just take care of something in my office. Just knock on my door if you need me." Master Han said to the two.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul continued with their works. From time to time, they would look at each other's work but look away once the other noticed that. For the first few minutes, the two remained quiet and focused on their work until Yi Jung broke out, "You're putting too much pressure on your wrist, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul glared at him and rolled her eyes. "What do you know?" she whispered to herself. However, Yi Jung heard what she said.

"What do I know? Many things when it comes to pottery. If you're going to ignore my comment, your vase will be distorted in no time."

"Just shut up." Ga Eul muttered.

"Don't be too harsh on me Ga Eul. Remember, you owe me something." Yi Jung smirked.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes once more and slightly turned to not face Yi Jung. Yi Jung, continued to annoy her, though. "How did you learn pottery?"

Ga Eul ignored him and just continued on her work. Yi Jung noticed this and commented, "Don't you think it's too quiet? Let's just get to know each other."

"My father does pottery for a hobby. I was influenced by him so I decided to take classes here in Sweden while I study college. How about you?"

"This is our family business." Yi Jung did not elaborate further for he decided to hide his identity as So clan's heir and as part of the world- renowned F4.

"Oh." Ga Eul answered.

"Hey, your vase is starting to get distorted."

Ga Eul eyed her work skeptically and realized what Yi Jung was saying. "Omo. Gaah."

Yi Jung turned to her and placed his hands over hers. Their hands run along the sides of the vase to rescue it from distortion. Their heart started to thump hard as their hands were moving along the contours of the vase. After a few minutes, the vase was rescued. Yi Jung removed his hands and continued to work on his own. "Your debts are increasing." Yi Jung commented.

"Thank you." Ga Eul responded in a low and soft voice.

"What? I didn't hear it."

"Thank you." Ga Eul repeated in a louder voice.

"You're welcome. I think, you still owe me a sorry."

"That's one thing I won't say. Anyway, I'll pay you back."

"Tsk tsk." Yi Jung said. "We won't get along until you say sorry."

"I don't want to get along. Now that I found out what kind of jerk you are."

"Ouch." Yi Jung said. "How can you say those things to your savior?"

"Yi Jung, Ga Eul." Master Han came back to the room. "You can stop your works for now. You can continue it on your next meeting."

The two stopped the spinning wheels and stood up to wash their hands. After a few minutes, they bid goodbyes to their teacher and left the studio. Outside, Yi Jung asked Ga Eul, "Do you know a good bar here?"

Ga Eul eyed him skeptically. "Sorry. I don't go to those kinds of places. By the way, here's my payment for the jeans you bought for me." She handed him a few bills and left.

Yi Jung didn't bother to ask her to ride home with him since he knew too well that she'll decline his offer. Besides, he's got to check out the bars and clubs here in Sweden.

C,")

Ga Eul settled herself on her bed at around 11 PM. She tried to fall asleep but her eyes don't want to close. She turned and turned on her bed, counted sheep, but then, her eyes still don't want to close. She got up from her bed and went downstairs to drink milk. As she was going down the stairs, Ga Eul heard a car roar outside and she peeked on her window. "Jerk's only home at this hour?" she said to herself.

Yi Jung got out of his car. A blonde girl followed him afterwards. Wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder, the girl giggled and Yi Jung caressed her cheek. He opened the door to his apartment and got out of Ga Eul's sight.

"He brings home women?"

Starting that night, Ga Eul observed how close to women Yi Jung actually is. At the university, she observed how popular the young lad is to women- of different races and nationalities. Sometimes, she found him talking to a brunette with the girl giggling and blushing so hard. Occasionally, Ga Eul would also see Yi Jung bringing home women to his apartment. A month after his stay in Sweden, he and Ga Eul were having their usual pottery classes at Master Han's studio. Out of the blue, Ga Eul said, "You're a playboy, aren't you?"

Yi Jung eyed her and smirked. "How can you say that?"

"I recognize that you're pretty popular with the girls and you bring home women, once in a while." Ga Eul threw him a disgusted look.

Yi Jung smiled at her reaction. "I don't do that with them, just so you know." He defended.

"Oh. Really?"

"I may have brought them home but I didn't do it with them. Wait. You're observing me?"

Ga Eul blushed. Yes, she's observing him. Curiosity just never failed to attack her.

"You like me, don't you?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Who would like a jerk such as you?!" Ga Eul blurted. "And you're a Casanova too."

"I may have been hanging out with different girls but I didn't take things seriously with them. They all know that it's just a fling and it would die out soon."

"You don't need to tell me about it. I don't care that, anyways."

"But I do. You know what? You're the only girl I don't flirt with."

"I'm happy you don't."

"I am too. I would never do that with a country bumpkin like you."

"What did you say?" Ga Eul demanded.

"You call me a jerk and Casanova. I'll call you a country bumpkin to be fair."

"Yah Yi Jung!" Ga Eul called him.

"Ga Eul- sshi, if you just shut your mouth, you're actually cute."

Ga Eul blushed at his compliment. So Yi Jung really is a sweet- talker.

"Just kidding." Yi Jung said. "You're blushing!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I said I'm not!"

Yi Jung laughed at her reaction. Sometimes, Ga Eul really looks cute whenever he teases her. He likes that blush on her face and the pout she does whenever she is annoyed. Teasing her makes his day.

After a few more minutes, their session for today has ended and the two headed home. Yi Jung, sometimes, offers Ga Eul a ride back home. There are times when she would decline the offer but sometimes, she would take it to save money. For tonight, she accepted his offer. After a few minutes of driving, Yi Jung and Ga Eul reached their apartments. Once outside the car, Yi Jung noticed that the lights inside his apartment were turned on.

"Yi Jung, do you have a companion at home?" Ga Eul asked.

"None. Who could be inside?"

"Could it a burglar?"

Yi Jung took a piece of wood from the sidewalk and held it firmly. Slowly, he approached his door and opened it. Ga Eul was trailing behind him, prepared to back him up id there are really burglars inside his house. When Yi Jung opened the door, he heard extremely familiar voices inside his house. He put down the wood and went inside.

"Yi Jung- ah!" His mother greeted him with a smile on her face as she hugged her youngest son.

"Son." His father said.

His mother broke the hug and turned to the girl waiting outside his house. She asked him, "Is she the one?"

* * *

***a/n: i know the incident's in the past chapter is kinda suprising or unusual. haha. it just popped into my head. lol. xD**

mae- hi! sorry. i haven't been able to reply to your reviews. but i appreciate them so much! thanks thanks. :D

WATTISTHIS- hehe. thanks. :D i forgot to say that this one's an alternate universe so it doesn't really follow the storyline.

Choppy1993- thanks. :D

satomika- yeah. i know. the idea just popped into my head and i thought it was quite unusual so i wrote it down. lol. xD

Blanco- i think i've PMed you already. if you haven't read it, i'll just repeat it here. yes, YJ didn't know GE. their first meeting was in Sweden with the apple pie thingy. the things between JP and JD still happened. the only thing missing is GE. don't worry, the JD and JP part doesn't really have much connection to the story. you won't need it to understand. lol. xD

.debbie SoEul- thanks. :D

gyasti- don't die yet! haha. lol. xD

Victoria- i didn't see your e- mail. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pretty pretty please**

"Omma." Yi Jung called his mother. He smiled at her and turned to his back to fetch Ga Eul who was waiting outside. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her inside his apartment. "Yes."

"I'm so glad to meet you!" Mrs. So gave Ga Eul a hug.

"Good choice son." Yi Jung's father commented. Yi Jung just gave his parents a wide smile.

"Omma." Yi Jung addressed his mother. Mrs. So broke the hug and turned to face her son with a questioning look. "I'll just bring her to her apartment."

"Oh. Alright. By the way, what's your name dear?" Mrs. So asked before letting Yi Jung and Ga Eul go.

"I'm Chu Ga Eul." She responded with a smile to the So family. Before going out, Ga Eul bowed down to his parents. Once outside, she blurted to Yi Jung, "What the hell is that about? What does your mother mean am I the one?"

Yi Jung led Ga Eul first into her apartment before answering her question. "Let's talk that about inside your house." Once inside, Ga Eul started again, "What? Explain!"

"Can you calm down first?" Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul composed herself and breathed deeply. "Done."

"My mother is asking if you're my girlfriend."

"And…" Ga Eul was about to shout at him when Yi Jung covered his hand over her mouth.

"Ssshh." Yi Jung whispered to her. Ga Eul smashed his hand that was covering her mouth.

"What the?! Yi Jung- ah, who told you I was your girlfriend? For God's sake! I'm not dating a jerk and Casanova like you!"

"Ga Eul- ah," Yi Jung said her name softly. "That's why I'm asking this, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ga Eul's eyes widened at what he asked. Is he really asking that? "You haven't courted me yet."

"Who said I would?" Yi Jung asked her. "Just a pretend girlfriend, for the time being that my parents are here."

She looked at him straight into his eyes and said, "No."

"Ga Eul- ah, please?" Yi Jung grabbed her arms for her to face him. "Please."

"I said no." she removed his arms. "Tell them you're just joking. And why would I do that?"

"Chu Ga Eul!" Yi Jung called her. "You still owe me a sorry from a month ago! And don't tell me you've forgotten that I helped you when you had a stain." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "And… and the drives back home from our pottery classes."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Ga Eul asked.

"If that's what I should do to persuade you, I will."

"Why can't you just tell your parents that you don't have a girlfriend and that you're a big Casanova?"

"That's the problem. I promised them something before I went here."

"What's that?"

"That I will throw away my Casanova ways and find myself a serious girlfriend."

"Then say that you haven't found the girl yet." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"But they saw me with you. My parents will think that I didn't care about the promise I gave them."

"That's what you did." Ga Eul pointed out. "Just be honest with them."

"You don't understand." Yi Jung said. So Hyun Sub's words before he left Korea echoed in Yi Jung's mind, _"I will disown you."_ His father's words were firm and powerful.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung. He was extremely worried. She said, "What will I get if I accept it?"

Yi Jung's eyes suddenly brightened. He faced Ga Eul with a big smile on his face. "I'll… I'll not annoy you anymore." Ga Eul looked at him blankly. "Do you really need to get something in return?"

"Yi Jung- ah, nothing's free in this world anymore."

Yi Jung thought for a while. What could he possibly offer this girl?

"Nothing?" Ga Eul asked. "Then the talk's over. Get out of my house. I'd like to rest now." She pushed Yi Jung to the front door. He was stopping her from being kicked out. He knelt down to the floor and said, "I'll be your slave."

Ga Eul smiled. She liked that idea. So Yi Jung as her slave? "Hmmm…" she mumbled.

"Only for the time being that my parents are here." He quickly added.

"Alright. Get up."

Yi Jung did as he was told. Ga Eul looked straight into his eyes and said, "You're really going to be my slave?" He nodded. "So, you'll do anything I want?" He nodded once again. "How long are they going to stay?"

"I don't know." Yi Jung said.

She nodded her head. "You're now officially my slave So Yi Jung." She said with a smirk.

Though he is saved from disownment, Yi Jung still has another problem to face now. What could Ga Eul possibly ask him to do as her slave?

* * *

***a/n: sorry. i think i forgot to mention that YJ's family is not messed up here. sorry. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wet wet wet**

"Yah Yi Jung!" Ga Eul called him from outside his house. She was banging at his door for like ten years and he's still not opening it. She began ringing the door bell as well but she still receives no answer from him. "Yah So Yi Jung!"

At last, Yi Jung's door blasted open. He was wearing blue boxers and he looks like he just got up from bed. "What?!" he asked her, irritated for being woken up. "It's Saturday. No classes."

Ga Eul immediately covered her eyes upon seeing Yi Jung wearing only boxers. "You're my slave, aren't you?"

"So?"

"So it means that you'll do anything I want you to. You promised it last night!"

"What do you want me to do? At this hour?"

"Drive me to the soccer field. I'm playing with Raymond."

At her last sentence, Yi Jung's eyes suddenly widened. 'Raymond? That brown- haired, blue- eyed man in their Speech class?'

"Come on!" Ga Eul ordered him.

"Just wait here. I'll take a shower first."

"You've got thirty minutes."

As soon as Yi Jung shut the door, he uttered to himself. "Okay. First day of slavery, six days left. Why are my parents staying for a week? Aish. So this is what she wants me to do, eh? Drive her to her date? The heck."

After 30 minutes, Yi Jung got out of his car. Ga Eul was waiting outside for him. She was wearing a pair of shorts, a jersey and flip- flops. She also has a back pack as her bag.

"Why are you wearing flip- flops?" Yi Jung asked. "I thought you're playing soccer?"

"Pabo. Why would I wear my studs going there? I'll change when we get there. Hurry!"

After the drive, Yi Jung and Ga Eul finally arrived at the soccer field. Waiting for them there were Raymond and a few kids. "Ga Eul!" Raymond called her from the middle of the field. He was running towards her and Yi Jung. "Glad you came. The others are waiting. Change your shoes."

"I will. Five minutes. Okay?" Ga Eul answered with a smile.

"Yi Jung! Nice to see you here." Raymond greeted him. "Do you also want to play with us?"

"Thank you but I didn't bring my soccer equipment. They are in Korea." Yi Jung grinned. "You guys can play."

"I've got an extra pair of studs. You can go home and change your clothes." Raymond said.

"Oh. Okay. I miss playing as well. I'll be back." Yi Jung said. He smirked at Ga Eul and left the other two in the soccer field.

After a short while, Yi Jung came back to the soccer field wearing a pair of shorts and jersey. As soon as he got there, Raymond handed him the extra pair of soccer shoes. While changing, Yi Jung can see Ga Eul, Raymond and the others having fun while playing. He joined the game afterwards and had fun as well. He was on the same team with Ga Eul while Raymond was on the other. Every time Yi Jung would have the ball, he wouldn't pass it to Ga Eul who was calling for a pass. Ga Eul, because of that, wouldn't also pass the ball to Yi Jung. They played as if they were not team mates. From what the two observed, each is a good player. They were both forwards and are aiming for a goal but they couldn't because of the lack of team cooperation between them.

"Yah Yi Jung! Ga Eul!" one of their team mates called them. "Pass the ball to each other! We can't score if you guys continue to be like that!"

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and smirked at her as if saying, 'You heard that? Pass the ball to me.'

The game continued for about an hour until they were interrupted by heavy rain. They decided to stop playing and change. Ga Eul, on the other hand, remained in the middle of the field, soaked wet in the rain. Yi Jung, who was staring at her, shouted, "Ga Eul- yang! Stop playing under the rain! Do you have extra clothes? I don't want my car to get muddy!"

Ga Eul smiled back at him. "I'm used to getting wet! I just miss the rain. Don't worry. I brought extra everything with me. I won't mess your car!"

"But Ga Eul- yang…" Yi Jung tried to argue with her.

"Yi Jung- ah! Come here! Enjoy the rain!"

Yi Jung thought for a while. He also brought extra everything and he also missed the rain. Back in Korea, he would sometimes play under the rain and it was so much fun. He slowly walked towards her, in the middle of the field. While walking, he noticed how childish Ga Eul can be. She has her arms spread and was turning around, smiling at the water falling down on her. She was completely soaked.

As soon as Yi Jung reached Ga Eul, she splashed him with the water settled on the ground.

"Yah! Why did you do that?" Yi Jung exclaimed.

"So you'll get wet easily." Ga Eul stuck her tongue out to him.

Yi Jung also splashed Ga Eul with the water but she was able to avoid it because she ran away from him. "Yah!" Yi Jung called her. He started to chase her around the field. Ga Eul was sprinting for Yi Jung not to catch her but then, Yi Jung is a fast runner. He was able to grab Ga Eul by the waist. He turned her around so that Ga Eul could face him. At that moment, both of them felt electricity run down through their veins. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until they heard a voice, "Yi Jung! Ga Eul! You're too wet. Change your clothes. You might catch a cold." It was Raymond.

Yi Jung let go of Ga Eul. "Let's change." He said to her.

Ga Eul just nodded and walked towards the shed at the end of the field.

As soon as they reached it, Raymond said, "You two had fun playing in the rain, eh?" He smiled at them. "I'll go first, Yi Jung, Ga Eul. See you on Monday."

"Okay. Bye Raymond. Thanks for the game!" Ga Eul replied.

"I'll give you back the shoes once they're clean and dried."

"Okay. Bye!" Raymond waved at them.

"I'll just out bags from my car." Yi Jung said to her.

"Okay. I'll be waiting at the shower room. Just call me from the outside."

C,")

Back at their respective apartments, Ga Eul said to Yi Jung, "Yah. You're going to wash our wet clothes."

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Wash our clothes."

"We could just give it to a laundry shop and they'll wash those for us." Yi Jung answered back.

"It's costly. I haven't got my allowance for the month now. I can't afford laundry." Ga Eul replied.

"I'll pay for it." Yi Jung suggested.

"No." Ga Eul replied. "Just wash those. Besides, it will only add up to your expenses. I've got all the things needed. You just need to do the washing."

"No. It's…" he stopped at what he's going to say. 'Aish. She doesn't know I'm rich.'

They entered Ga Eul's apartment. She led him to the back where a few pails and basins lay. "Put the clothes on that one." She pointed at one basin. "And put water on the other. Add a few powdered soap and stir it to make bubbles. You can add the clothes afterwards and you can start hand washing."

"Hand washing? Ga Eul, you want me to hand wash those clothes? With my hands?"

"What's the problem with that?" she asked.

"Aish. I'm not doing this. I quit."

Yi Jung was about to leave the room when she heard her voice saying, "Okay. Find your new fake girlfriend then."

"Damn it." Yi Jung cursed under his breath. He turned back to face her once again and did just like what Ga Eul said. "Can I just step on these?"

"Do whatever you want if you don't want to hand wash those. Just make sure that they are clean." She headed inside the house and left Yi Jung dumbstruck.

"Damn." He cursed once more.

After a few minutes, Ga Eul went back to check on him. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm washing." Yi Jung answered as he continued to step on their clothes.

"Step harder!" Ga Eul ordered him. "It won't clean those clothes. Aish." She went to him and pushed him aside. Ga Eul herself stepped on the clothes. "This is how you do it. Pabo."

After a few moments of observing her, Yi Jung put back his feet in the basin and stepped with Ga Eul. He grabbed her shoulders to balance on them.

"Yah! What are you doing? Remove your hands off me!"

As Ga Eul pushed aside Yi Jung's hands, the two of them lost balance and fell with the basin toppling over as well, causing the two of them to be wet once more.

"It's your fault." Ga Eul said.

Yi Jung started laughing at what just happened. "I told you. We should have just sent those clothes to the cleaners. Now, we have a new wet set. I'll pay. Let's just bring it to the cleaners. We both might lose all our clothes if we continue this."

* * *

***a/n: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks. :D **

**em- The story is not supposed to go this way but I miss Full House (Rain and Song Hye Kyo's drama) too much. Instead of making them live in one house, I made them neighbors. lol. But the story won't follow much of Full House's storyline. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Best Actress**

"So Yi Jung!" Ga Eul rang the doorbell of his apartment at early morning. Unlike yesterday, Yi Jung opened the door faster this time.

"What do you want?" a sleepy Yi Jung asked Ga Eul. "Our date's not until 10 AM."

It took a while for Ga Eul to answer. Stuttering, she said, "I… I… I just thought you'd want to have breakfast with… Aish. Never mind." She waved her hand in front of her, bowed down and left Yi Jung. Before she even reached her apartment, though, she heard Yi Jung say, "I'll come there in a bit."

Ga Eul was sipping a cup of hot choco when she heard her doorbell. Waiting outside was the man she invited a while ago to have breakfast with her. The two settled on Ga Eul's small dining table. "Coffee or hot choco?" Ga Eul asked him.

"Coffee." Yi Jung answered with that dazzling smile of his. He put a piece of pancake on his plate and buttered it while Ga Eul prepared his coffee.

"Here you go." She handed the cup to him.

As soon as Yi Jung held the cup, he took a sip of coffee that Ga Eul prepared for him. "It's good. You make delicious coffee."

"It's just instant coffee." Ga Eul answered. She took a bit of her pancake. "So, do I need to know anything?"

"What kind of things?"

"Hmmm. Reminders for the date later." She gestured quotation marks when she said the word _date._

_"_Just don't bicker with me. That's all." Yi Jung said.

"Alright."

"Your pancakes are good too." Yi Jung complimented.

"Thank you." Ga Eul stood up from her seat. "Once you're done, clear the table and wash the dishes, okay? Lock the door when you leave." She went upstairs, leaving Yi Jung eating on her dining table.

Yi Jung smiled to himself once he was alone downstairs. "I thought she's being nice to me. She invited me for breakfast to wash the dishes for her. Aish. Women."

C,")

Yi Jung was waiting outside, leaning against his car. After a few moments of waiting, Ga Eul finally came out of her apartment.

"Ready?" Yi Jung asked her as he opened the car door for Ga Eul. Before entering, she responded with a nod and smile.

Yi Jung drove a few minutes until they reached the city proper. Mr. and Mrs. So were waiting outside the art museum in Stockholm. Just like earlier, Yi Jung opened the car door for Ga Eul. Once outside, he took her hand and walked towards his parents.

"Yi Jung- ah! Ga Eul- ah!" Mrs. So greeted them.

"Good morning Mr. So, Mrs. So." Ga Eul replied as she bowed down to the two adults.

"No need to be too formal, dear. Just call us Appa and Omma." Mrs. So said.

"Omma." Yi Jung tried to contradict his mother but Mr. So told his son, "Yi Jung- ah, you know that your mother want to have a daughter. It's time for her to be called Omma by a girl, now that you have a stable girlfriend."

"It's okay Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul interrupted. She looked straight into his eyes, smiling. "I miss saying Appa and Omma."

"Let's go inside now." Mrs. So announced.

Inside the museum, the Sos together with Ga Eul explored the whole building and examined different art works- painting, statues, and of course, pottery. Throughout their tour, Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hand. They did not bicker with each other. Rather, they just kept smiling and close to one another.

"You know a lot about the arts." Yi Jung whispered to her. They were walking behind his parents.

"My grandfather used to bring me to Woo Sung Museum when I was young." Ga Eul replied. "Come to think of it Yi Jung, you and the owners of Woo Sung Museum have the same family name."

"It's just coincidence." Yi Jung replied.

"Ohh." Ga Eul replied. Just at that moment, Ga Eul's stomach growled. Mr. and Mrs. So looked back at the youngsters.

"Your girlfriend's already hungry Yi Jung. Let's eat." Mr. So said.

Ga Eul merely smiled at the attention given to her. She was of course, embarrassed.

"You should have said that you're already hungry." Yi Jung said to her.

C,")

They were waiting for their orders to come. Mr. So chose a local restaurant, just a few blocks away from the art museum they toured a while ago. They took a table outside, to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air.

"Ga Eul- ah, how long have you two been together?" Mr. So questioned.

"Just a couple of weeks." Yi Jung answered.

"I'm asking Ga Eul, not you Yi Jung." Mr. So replied. "My son's just been here for a month but he already has a girlfriend like you, Ga Eul. My son's lucky."

Ga Eul smiled at Yi Jung's parents at that. Yi Jung, on the other hand, kept quiet. Is his father implying something? He was about to answer when he heard Ga Eul's voice. "Who wouldn't fall for someone like Yi Jung? He's handsome, nice, sweet, thoughtful, gentleman. What else? Yi Jung's almost perfect." Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and flashed a smile to him. "He's pretty popular with the girls in our university, but here I am- his girlfriend. I should say that I'm the lucky one." She finished.

Yi Jung was dumbstruck from the compliments he heard from Ga Eul. He never thought she'd say that. Even if she's his fake girlfriend, he never imagined Ga Eul to be saying those kind of things.

Mr. So, on the other hand, eyed Ga Eul as she was saying those words. He was trying to find a hole that can say that Ga Eul's not really Yi Jung's girlfriend but he wasn't able to find one. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was different when she was saying those things about Yi Jung. It's as if, she meant every word she said about him.

The waiter arrived after a few minutes. Each one of them was served with steak. Yi Jung started to cut off his and when finished, he tapped Ga Eul's arm to stop her from cutting her steak. Yi Jung lifted his plate and exchanged it with Ga Eul's. "That should be easier to eat." He said.

"Thanks."

At that, Mr. and Mrs. So looked at each other. They both very well know how great a Casanova Yi Jung is but that look he gave Ga Eul meant something else. At least, that's what they thought. After lunch, they headed to a park. They were taking pictures everywhere. Ga Eul, a self- proclaimed vain woman, would always drag Yi Jung to have pictures with her.

"Yi Jung- ah! Wrap your arms around her shoulder." Mrs. So told her son. Yi Jung followed. Ga Eul, on the other hand, hugged Yi Jung by the waist. She leaned against his chest and smiled as Mrs. So took their picture. Yi Jung's heart started to thump loud and fast as Ga Eul did that. He felt his lips forming to a wide grin as well at that interaction between the two of them.

After taking pictures, Mr. and Mrs. So decided to stroll the park on their own. They said that they'd want to have their own date as they were jealous of Yi Jung and Ga Eul. The youngsters were left at the fountain found in the middle of the park. Ga Eul was feeding some ducks, and Yi Jung was watching his _fake _girlfriend act like a child.

"You're a good actress, aren't you?" Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul stopped tossing bread crumbs as she turned to face Yi Jung. "I am, right?" she let out a chuckle at that. "I used to do some theater plays when I was in high school."

"Really? You're what? The great extra character?" Yi Jung teased her.

Ga Eul pouted at that comment. "For your information, Mr. So Yi Jung, I portrayed Juliet. And everyone gave me a standing ovation at that performance."

"You must be joking."

"Don't believe if you don't want to." Ga Eul stood up and left Yi Jung sitting on the fountain.

"Yah! I'm just kidding!" Yi Jung chased her. As soon as Yi Jung caught up to Ga Eul, he grabbed her hand and started walking together. "Where'd you want to go?"

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked as she tried to loosen her hand from his but Yi Jung's grip is just too tight.

"My parents can go by themselves now. So, is there any place you'd want to visit?"

Ga Eul thought for a while as they were walking towards his car. "Ah! Let's go to the mall."

"I thought you don't have your allowance yet? There are many other places to go to."

"I didn't say I'm going to buy something. Just window shopping. I already went to all the places I can go when I arrived here." Ga Eul said.

C,")

"Let's go there Yi Jung!" Ga Eul grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a stuffed toys shop. As soon as they entered the shop, Ga Eul's eyes glowed as she stared at those cuddly teddy bears and other stuffed animals in front of her.

"Maybe you'd want to buy a teddy bear for your girlfriend, sir." The saleslady told Yi Jung as he was staring at Ga Eul, fascinated.

He just smiled and shook his head. But then, seeing Ga Eul on how much she was attracted to those cuddly bears, Yi Jung had a second thought. He went up to the saleslady and said, "I'll go back later, okay?"

After the stuffed toys shop, Ga Eul dragged Yi Jung to a bookstore. She started to walk from one stand to another, trying to find a certain book.

"What are you looking for?" Yi Jung asked. He feels very dizzy just by looking at Ga Eul.

"Dear John by Nicholas Sparks." Ga Eul answered.

"What's that?" Yi Jung asked, confused.

"A novel. I put that book somewhere here last week. That's the last copy I saw. Aish. Someone must have bought it already."

Yi Jung smiled at what he just heard. He knows what he'll give Ga Eul as thank you gifts. She will surely love those.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its originail plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What do you want?**

"Let's eat out." Yi Jung offered Ga Eul as they went out of Master Han's studio after their usual Monday classes with him.

"Why?" she answered.

" I want to try a place I found nights before. I promised myself I'd eat there."

"Then go eat by yourself. Drive me home first."

"Come with me." Yi Jung offered. "I don't want to look like a loner there. Eating all alone."

"What is that? A date?" Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at that.

"You can call it something like that. Couples do it."

"Real couples do it." Ga Eul corrected him.

"Huh?" he asked her. "Fake couples can also do it."

"Who told you?"

"And who told you that only real couples do it? Come on. Don't think of it as a date if you don't want to."

"You'll pay?" she asked.

"I will. Don't worry."

"Okay. I'll eat many foods. I'm warning you." Ga Eul walked over to his car and settled inside. Before opening the door, Yi Jung uttered to himself, "When it comes to free food, she would always say yes."

Yi Jung drove a few blocks away from Master Han's studio. He pulled over a small restaurant. From the outside, a person would tell that the place looks beautiful. As they went inside, it would be proven that not only the outside looks nice but also the inside. There is a stage in front of the tables where a live band is performing. Instead of rock songs and such, the band plays mellow instrumental songs. "This place has a good ambience." Ga Eul commented.

A waiter approached the two of them. Yi Jung and Ga Eul waited for their orders to come when finally, their pasta arrived. "The food's delicious!" Ga Eul commented as she swallowed her first serving of the pasta.

"I agree." Yi Jung said as he finished chewing his one. "I think I'll be coming back to this place."

"Tell me when you're coming back." Ga Eul said.

"Okay. I will."

They finished eating their food later on. As they were standing up to leave, a spotlight flashed to Yi Jung.

"And tonight, our guest performer would be none other than this young lad wearing a black polo shirt!"

"Is it me?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul.

She merely nodded. "I guess, they want you to come on stage."

"I won't be." Yi Jung said firmly. However, someone from nowhere pushed Yi Jung towards the stage. The spotlight focused on him more.

"So mister?" the emcee asked.

"Yi Jung." he responded softly.

"Oh. He's Asian, guys!" the emcee announced. "So, Yi Jung, what would you like to do for us tonight for our usual customer's number this evening?"

Yi Jung looked at the emcee and at the audience as well, particularly Ga Eul who settled back on the table they occupied earlier. "What do you want me to?" he mouthed those words to Ga Eul.

She looked at him straight into the eyes and shrugged. "Whatever you can." She mouthed back.

"Yi Jung? Yi Jung?" the emcee called him. "So, what's the performance tonight?"

"Uhmmm. Do you have a saxophone?"

"Oooh. Cool! He's playing the saxophone for us guys! Let's give him a round of applause." The other customers followed- Ga Eul as well. She was shocked at what she just heard. 'Saxophone? He plays the saxophone?'

"So, any message first before playing?" the emcee asked Yi Jung.

"Uhmmm. I would like to dedicate this song to someone I'm really thankful to." Yi Jung answered.

"Does that person happen to be…" the spotlight landed on Ga Eul. "this woman?"

Ga Eul blushed for two reasons. First is because she's too embarrassed for the spotlight to be flashed at her. The second reason is for Yi Jung smiling, as if answering the emcee's question with a yes.

Yi Jung started to play the saxophone as soon as the emcee left the stage. All throughout his performance, Yi Jung would take a look at Ga Eul and wink at her. Ga Eul, on the other hand, would just blush more at that. She's also too mesmerized at the sight of Yi Jung playing the saxophone. She never thought he could play it. "Unbelievable." She uttered.

After a few minutes of playing, Yi Jung finally ended the song. He received another round of applause from the audience. He smiled at them and left the emcee on stage. Yi Jung headed towards Ga Eul and offered his hand to her. "Let's go." He said.

She placed her hand on his and together, the two exited the restaurant with almost all the customers looking at them. What the two doesn't know is that Yi Jung's parents happened to be in the same restaurant as well. "They didn't notice us. Yi Jung didn't." Mrs. So said to her husband.

"How could those two notice us when their eyes are glued to each other?" Mr. So pointed out. "I'm sensing that we're wrong, honey."

"I think so too." Mrs. So agreed. "You really think they are together?"

"'From their movements, it's definitely a yes." Mr. So replied.

"Then I guess our visit to Sweden is quite fruitful."

"I guess so too."

"I'm glad Yi Jung found her."

C,")

"You know how to play the saxophone?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung for the nth time. Throughout their drive back home, Ga Eul kept asking Yi Jung the same thing. She really can't believe that this guy's a musician as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's I really play it? You saw me performing a while ago."

"The piece you played is just too awesome and beautiful." Ga Eul replied.

Yi Jung chuckled. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Haha." Ga Eul let out a fake laugh.

They reached their apartment a few minutes later. They opened the door to their houses. Before going in, Yi Jung called Ga Eul. "Good night."

"Good night too. Don't forget, my class starts at 8 AM tomorrow. I need to be early for school."

"Oh yes, ma'am. I will wake you up if you want to."

"Really?"

"You bet." Yi Jung smiled.

C,")

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung shook Ga Eul slightly.

"Five more minutes." Ga Eul muttered sleepily.

"Your class is early today. You don't want to be late, don't you?"

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes and saw the man she's not expecting to see. "Yi Jung- ah! What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up. I said last night that I'll do that."

"But… how did you get in here?"

Yi Jung pointed out at the glass doors in Ga Eul's room. Apparently, he went inside her house through the porch of Ga Eul's room.

"You climbed?" Ga Eul asked, shocked of what she's finding out.

"Yup. Look, I've got some scratches because of the tree I climbed." Yi Jung showed her his hands. "Get ready for school now. I've already prepared some food at my house. I'll just bring them over after you get ready."

"What's happening to you?" Ga Eul asked him before Yi Jung came out of sight.

"I'm just being your slave, my master."

Yi Jung went downstairs and left Ga Eul dumbstruck inside her room. "What's happening to him? Why is he acting like that? Yi Jung doing that just to wake me up? And preparing me breakfast? That's unbelievable."

After Ga Eul showered and dressed up, she went downstairs to find a hearty breakfast prepared for her. There were toasted bread, eggs, hot dogs, hams, and a cup of hot choco prepared for her. Beside the plate lay a small note, _Enjoy eating. :)- Yi Jung._ "What's up with him?" she asked herself. Deciding that she can't figure out the answer right now, Ga Eul just ate the breakfast he prepared for her. The food was delicious. She can't believe that Yi Jung can do that.

Waiting outside, was a happy and smiling Yi Jung. He was leaning against the wall of Ga Eul's apartment. Once Ga Eul went out of her house, Yi Jung took her bag and walked towards the door of his car and opened it for her. Ga Eul gave him an inquiring look at that. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Yi Jung asked her.

Ga Eul slowly paced towards him and grabbed her bag from his grip. "What's with you today? You're acting weird."

Yi Jung just flashed her his charming smile and motioned for Ga Eul to enter his car. He drove to their university and parked the car in its usual place. Before separating, Yi Jung said to her, "I'll meet you for lunch."

"What?"

"Let's have lunch together. Don't argue with me anymore. Just come. I'll see you at the cafeteria, alright?" he smiled again and then pointed to his watch to say that Ga Eul only has a few minutes before her first class starts.

C,")

Ga Eul arrived at the cafeteria, a few minutes later than 12 noon. She was scanning the whole place when she found a young lad sitting at the corner of the cafeteria near the gigantic glass windows. He was looking down and tapping his fingers on the table as he waits for Ga Eul to come. There was already food on top of the table, waiting to be eaten. She slowly approached him. Yi Jung seemed that he didn't notice her coming and just continued to tap his fingers.

"Yi Jung." Ga Eul called him.

When Yi Jung heard Ga Eul's voice calling him, Yi Jung quickly looked at her and smiled. "Sit. I know you're hungry. The food's waiting."

They ate lunch together quietly. Yi Jung kept glancing at Ga Eul and Ga Eul also did the same. There were times when their eyes would me and they would quickly bow down or turn away. After eating lunch, Yi Jung offered to pick her up later.

"Why?"

"Don't you want it? Free ride?"

"I can't stand this anymore Yi Jung. What's wrong with you today? Why are you suddenly being nice and all? I know that you're a good man but you don't usually do these things. Especially for me."

Yi Jung chuckled. "You're my master. I'm the slave. That's the deal, right? I'm just doing my part here."

"I didn't ask you to do these!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "Honestly, I'm extremely bothered at why you are acting this way today. What do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Yes. What do you want? People are nice when they want something."

"You really want to know?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Yes." Ga Eul replied firmly.

"I want to kiss you."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kiss**

"What?!" Ga Eul exclaimed in the cafeteria which made all the people look at her and Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul, sit down." Yi Jung calmly said. When Ga Eul wouldn't do that, Yi Jung stood up as well, grabbed her hand and exited the cafeteria. He brought her to the garden near the cafeteria. Good thing, there were no people around to listen to their conversation.

"Yah! Let me go. You pervert!" Ga Eul shouted at him.

"Me? A pervert?!"

"Yeah! Why do you want to kiss me, huh?"

Yi Jung chuckled. Surely, he sees that Ga Eul was blushing when she asked him that question. "Why, you're asking me?"

"Am I not clear with that? Yes! I'm asking you."

"I just want to know the feeling of kissing those luscious lips of yours." Yi Jung teased.

Ga Eul gave him a glare and turned around to leave him. However, Yi Jung caught up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her. Ga Eul shot another deadly glare to him and tried to shoo Yi Jung's hand away but the guy's grip is just too strong.

"Let go of me, pervert!"

"Yah! I'm not a pervert. I just want to know."

"Why? I expect you kissed girls before and you already know the feeling. Why me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend." Yi Jung reasoned out.

"Yi Jung, you very well know that it's just an act. Don't tell me you're falling for me?"

"I'm not." Yi Jung replied quickly.

"Then why? You're out of your mind, Yi Jung. What's happening to you today?"

Yi Jung just stood there looking down at the ground. Really, what's happening to him today? Why did he suddenly say that to Ga Eul earlier? It's not the reason why he's being too nice to her today. He simply wants to be good to her, even if he doesn't know the reason. And asking her for a kiss? What's really going on inside him? If he was really So Yi Jung, he could have just grabbed her and kissed her right away. He could have done it without telling her. But here he is, explaining to her why the hell he wanted to kiss Ga Eul. Honestly, he doesn't know the reason. He just suddenly wants to feel her lips against his.

Ga Eul stood there, waiting to receive an answer from him. But since Yi Jung did not speak and just continued to stand there, Ga Eul decided to leave him alone.

Yi Jung just kept his feet glued there, thinking of the reason why he wants to do that. he was lost in thoughts when his phone rang. It was his father.

"Appa." Yi Jung called the man on the other line.

"Yi Jung- ah. There's an emergency in the museum. My clients arrived earlier than planned. We need to go back to Korea as soon as possible. Our flight's on 5 PM this afternoon. Bring Ga Eul along to the airport. Your mother wants to see her."

"Alright Appa."

C,")

Ga Eul stayed away from Yi Jung the whole day. She is simply annoyed whenever she sees him primarily because of Yi Jung's want to kiss her. She never had her first kiss in her life and surely, she doesn't want it to be with Yi Jung simply because they are not a real couple. If they are a real one, then she could have given it to him. But that's not the case, right?

As much as she wanted to avoid him, Yi Jung still found a way to see Ga Eul. He waited for her outside the school building for hours. When he saw her bag, Yi Jung immediately made his way through the crowd of students coming off from their class. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the crowd.

"Yah! Let me go!" Ga Eul instructed him but Yi Jung ignored her. He dragged her until they reached the parking lot and he pushed Ga Eul inside his car. Yi Jung made sure that he would enter his car quickly and start the engine soon so that there would be no way for Ga Eul to come out.

"Where are you bringing me? Pervert."

"Stop calling me pervert." He calmly said.

"You're my slave, aren't you? I want you to stop this car immediately and let me go. And don't ever come near me ever again!"

"I think I wouldn't be able to do that, my master."

"Yah! SO YI JUNG!" Ga Eul shouted inside his car. Due to so much volume of Ga Eul's shout, he stepped on the break of his car which enabled Ga Eul to leave his car. Yi Jung parked his car on the side and immediately went out of his car and followed Ga Eul. He ran after her and stopped her by grabbing her shoulders in his arms.

"We're going to send off my parents today. They called me earlier and told me that there was a sudden emergency in Korea that they need to go back soon. My parents want to see you. Their plane leaves in thirty minutes."

Ga Eul turned around and faced him. "How would I know that this is not some kind of trick for me to come with you?"

"I was just fooling around a while ago with you, alright? And why would I want to kiss someone like you?" Yi Jung lied.

"Are you really just fooling around?" Ga Eul asked him.

"I am."

Ga Eul trusted his words and just gave in. She had fun with Mr. and Mrs. So when they went out last Sunday. As they were driving towards the airport, Ga Eul asked Yi Jung something, "Then does that mean that you're not my slave anymore as soon as their plane leaves?"

"I'll be your slave until 12 midnight." Yi Jung replied. He kept his eyes on the road but his mind is still on the subject of the kissing thing.

"Oh. Alright. I never had the chance to really make you my slave. I'm a kind master, right?"

"Yes you are."

After that, they had a silent drive until they reached the airport. Mrs. So hugged Ga Eul as soon as she saw her. "Ga Eul- ah, take care of my son, alright? We planned to stay longer but there are some matters that need to be taken care of. I hope you don't mind looking after my youngest son."

"I will." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

"Yi Jung- ah, we'll go now. They already called for boarding once. We don't want to be left here." Mr. So patted the back of Yi Jung. "Ga Eul- ah, thanks for looking after our son."

"That's not a problem, sir. I hope you had fun here in Sweden. Have a fun and safe trip."

Yi Jung's parents left the two youngsters there. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. So were out of sight, Ga Eul loosened her hand from Yi Jung's grip. She checked her watched. "I only have six hours left before our deal expires."

"Thanks." Yi Jung muttered.

"You're welcome, pervert." Ga Eul smiled. "I have a new name to call you."

"Yah. That wouldn't be so nice of you."

"Yi Jung- ah, tell me the truth, how did you come up with that thing? That sent me goose bumps when I heard you."

Yi Jung chuckled. "If you only saw your reaction. You were definitely funny."

Ga Eul pouted at his comment. "Seriously, you're really weird today."

'I wish I knew why.' Yi Jung told himself.

C,")

"Yah! It's my turn now." Ga Eul told Yi Jung as he rolled the dice once more. "Cheater."

"There you go." Yi Jung tossed the dice to her.

"Yey! Six places. Cool! The Times Square. I'm buying that." Ga Eul counted off her money but then, Yi Jung grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"You don't have enough money to buy that. Leave that to me."

"I don't like to! I've been waiting for my car to land on there! I'm buying that."

"No you're not!"

"Why are you fussing over the Times Square in a game of monopoly? There are still many others to buy." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"Times Square has the largest rent."

Ga Eul laughed. "And it's mine now." She said as she placed the money on the box in between her and Yi Jung.

"Aish." Yi Jung cursed under his breath as he took another sip of his beer.

"You've already drank two bottles, Yi Jung. Remember, we still have classes tomorrow." Ga Eul said to him.

"Don't worry. I don't get drunk easily. After five bottles of beer, maybe."

Ga Eul checked her watch and there she saw that it was 30 seconds before twelve o' clock. "Thirty seconds and then you're free Yi Jung."

"I'm free from being your slave but I'm not totally out of your life, right?"

"How could you be? You just live right next door to me."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" they counted together until 12 midnight.

"You're totally free now Yi Jung. I'm sad I was nice to you for the days that you were my slave. I was planning to make you suffer on the last days, but here you are, free from me now. Your parents really have a bad timing." Ga Eul said.

"I can always help you, anytime you need me. Just don't make me do house chores again like washing the clothes and dishes."

"I won't." Ga Eul replied. "I'm tired of this game. We've been playing for hours. Aaaaah." She yawned.

"I should be going now. You're already sleepy Ga Eul." Yi Jung said.

"Yeah. We still have classes tomorrow."

The two stood up from their seats. As Ga Eul walked Yi Jung over to the other, she bumped to the end of her sofa and lost balance. She was expecting to fall on the floor when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her and saved her from falling. She opened her eyes and there she saw Yi Jung looking down at her. They didn't move from their position and just continued to stare at each other. Yi Jung was looking at the luscious lips he is very tempted to kiss. 'No, Yi Jung. Don't.' he told himself. Ga Eul also focused her eyes to his lips. 'No, Ga Eul. Don't.' she instructed herself. But then, their urge to kiss each other was so strong. Yi Jung was not able to control himself anymore. He was leaning down to kiss her when suddenly, he lost balance as well and the two of them fell on the floor.

"Ouch." Ga Eul said. Yi Jung landed on top of her.

Yi Jung immediately stood up and assisted Ga Eul to stand up as well. "Sorry." He muttered. "I'd go now. Good night."

"Yeah." Ga Eul said as she touched her back. It was really aching. "Good night Yi Jung."

Yi Jung sighed as soon as he was outside of her house. "Whoa. That was close. Stop thinking about that now, Yi Jung. She's not your fake girlfriend anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original characters, plot, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Anxiously Waiting**

The next day, after classes, Yi Jung went to the mall first before heading to Master Han's studio. He bought the human- sized teddy bear Ga Eul was eyeing the last time they were there. Afterwards, he went to the bookstore and looked for "Dear John" Ga Eul wanted. Good thing that there were deliveries earlier and that "Dear John" was part of that. He then headed towards Master Han's studio, leaving the gifts inside his car as he entered the building.

"Good afternoon Master Han. Hasn't Ga Eul arrived yet?" Yi Jung asked, noticing that there were no sounds coming from the room.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"What?" Yi Jung asked, confused.

"She called me earlier and said that she can't come today. She said she needs to finish a case study at a friend's house."

"Oh." That was all Yi Jung could say.

"Just continue with your work today. I won't be teaching you a new technique since Ga Eul isn't around." Master Han instructed. "I'll be in my office. Call me if you need something."

Yi Jung put up a disappointed face once Master Han left him. He planned to give Ga Eul his thank- you gifts after their class today but it seems that he won't be able to since Ga Eul is not around. All alone inside the massive and quiet studio, Yi Jung worked by himself, unable to focus on his work. Constantly, he would shape the vase he was doing wrongly and would have to repeat it again. He got tired of this as he was reshaping the vase over and over again. Figuring out that he can't do anything tonight, Yi Jung decided to go home instead and wait for Ga Eul to arrive.

As Yi Jung parked his car on the usual side of the road, he looked at the apartment with the pink door. Apparently, the owner hasn't arrived yet since the lights were all off. He brought out the human- sized teddy bear and the book out of his car and into his house. As he was walking towards his car, he felt that it was unusually cold tonight compared to last night.

He decided to first take a hot shower and afterwards, ate instant food by himself. After eating, Yi Jung peeked at his window, expecting to see lights from the other apartment. However, he saw nothing but darkness. Out of pure boredom, he turned on the television and tried to engross himself with the reality show running. But still, his mind doesn't seem to have forgotten about Ga Eul. From time to time, Yi Jung would peek again from his window to see if she has arrived already but just like before, he would find himself staring into the empty and lonely road outside. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 9: 30 PM. "Where's that girl?" he asked himself. Yi Jung pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed her number.

"Sorry. The number's out of coverage area or turned off." The recorded voice said from the other line.

"Aish." Yi Jung muttered. He is certainly worried about her. Even though Master Han said that she was at a friend's house, Yi Jung can't help but still worry about that certain neighbor of his. Since the two of them became closer to each other, Yi Jung felt that it was his duty to look over her since they are the only Koreans in the neighborhood. Well, that's what he thinks.

Yi Jung let a few more minutes pass by. There were times when he would stand up from his seat and walk to and fro inside his house, with arms folded right in front of him. The stuffed toy he bought Ga Eul rested on his sofa and looked like it was staring at him. When Yi Jung saw the eyes of the bear to be as if looking at him, he stopped right in front of it and talked to it like a fool. "Yah Chu Ga Eul! Where are you from? Why didn't you attend our pottery lessons today? And what took you so long to arrive home? Why didn't you call me? I dialed your number but it's out of coverage area. What the heck happened to you?!" Yi Jung scolded the bear right in front of him as if it was indeed Ga Eul.

"Damn." He cursed for the nth time tonight. "Where is she?" He checked his watch again. 10:00 and Ga Eul hasn't arrived yet. Yi Jung suddenly grabbed the teddy bear from his sofa as well as the paper bag that contains the book. He also grabbed his keys and went outside his house and locked the door. He walked over the pink door a few feet away from his black one. He stood there, facing the door and hugging the bear. A few more minutes passed by and Yi Jung got tired of standing. He decided to sit on the doorstep of Ga Eul's apartment. "Brrr. It's unusually cold tonight." He muttered to himself as he wrapped his jacket and hugged the bear tighter. Again, he checked his watch and saw that it was already 11:30. "Where is she?" he asked himself a millionth time tonight. Yi Jung looked at the road in front of him, hoping to see Ga Eul arrive. He was tapping his foot to ease the boredom he was feeling right now. Tick tick tick. He heard his watch move. "Aaaaahhh." Yi Jung yawned. He had been waiting for her for hours already. Really, being all alone tonight and anxiously waiting for her tonight is extremely a lonely thought. He stared at the empty road and he felt sadder than he already was. He held tighter to the bear and he suddenly dozed off to sleep, on Ga Eul's doorstep.

Not that long after Yi Jung slept, Ga Eul arrived and found Yi Jung sleeping; hugging a very cute and cuddly human- sized teddy bear. Though she was already tired, the sight of Yi Jung sleeping delighted her. She slowly approached him, making sure that she would not wake him up. When she was already in front of Yi Jung, Ga Eul bended her knees as to be with the same level as he is. She caressed his cheeks with her hands. Shaking him slightly to wake him up, Ga Eul said, "Yi Jung- ah. Wake up."

Yi Jung felt soft movement. He opened his eyes and found Ga Eul staring at him. The sight of Ga Eul safe brought a smile to his face. "Ga Eul- yang."

"What are you doing here?" Ga Eul asked. She assisted him to stand up.

"I'm waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I just want to give you these." Yi Jung handed the bear to her and the paper bag containing the book.

"You could have just waited inside your house instead of waiting for me here. Or better yet, you could have just given it to me tomorrow."

"I really want to give those to you tonight. I hope you like it."

"What are these for?"

"Just thank- you gifts" Yi Jung replied with a weak smile.

"Oh. You don't have to give me, really. A simple thank you will do." Ga Eul flashed a smile at him as well.

"Then thank you." Yi Jung said.

"Thank you too." Ga Eul opened the paper bag and found the book she was looking for. "Omo! You bought me this one."

"You were looking for it the last time we went to the bookstore. I found it there and decided to purchase it for you as well."

"Thank you, again." Ga Eul replied. Yi Jung just stood there in front of her, still smiling. "Uh, do you mind if I open my door?"

"Oh. Sorry." Yi Jung stepped away. "I'd go home now."

"Don't you want some hot choco, at least?" Ga Eul offered. "That should warm you up a bit. You're really cold."

"Oh. Okay."

Inside her house, Ga Eul prepared herself and Yi Jung hot choco. "There you go." She handed the cup to him.

"Thanks."

Ga Eul took a sip from her cup and put it down on the small table. "I'll just change." She said.

Ga Eul went upstairs and left Yi Jung sitting on her sofa. After a few minutes, she came back and found Yi Jung sleeping soundly. She slowly approached him and put her hand over his forehead. "Yi Jung- ah, you're hot!" She ran upstairs and brought him a thick blanket. She placed it over him. Afterwards, Ga Eul went to her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. She searched for a fever medicine. Luckily, she found one. She went back to Yi Jung with a glass of water. Assisting him, Ga Eul fed the medicine into his mouth and then asked him to drink water. "Yi Jung- ah, take this. It'll make you better." She made him lie down again. She went over to her kitchen and got a basin and filled it with water. Ga Eul searched for a towel and damped it with the water in the basin. She came back to Yi Jung and put him the towel on his forehead. She also checked his temperature and found that his body temperature is 38.7. "You're burning."

Though she was already sleepy, Ga Eul can't leave let Yi Jung stay like that. She searched for his keys and found it. Ga Eul went over to his apartment and grabbed him a new set of clothes for he was already sweating. She went back to her living room and found Yi Jung tightly wrapped in the blanket. "Yi Jung- ah, stay put." She said. Slowly, she removed the blanket from him. "Don't move too much." She instructed him as if Yi Jung could hear her. Carefully, Ga Eul removed the shirt Yi Jung was wearing. Seriously, the sight of Yi Jung's hot body caught her off guard. He has well- toned muscles. She can't deny that she was fascinated at this sight. "No, Ga Eul. Focus." She said to herself as she shook her head to remove the thoughts running through her mind. She was about to place a new shirt over him when Yi Jung suddenly grabbed her. Her head rested on his bare chest.

"What are you doing to me?" he mumbled.

"I'm only dressing you up since you're extremely sweating." Ga Eul defended.

"Don't dare do anything to me." Yi Jung threatened.

"Yah!" Ga Eul pushed him hard that he hit the hard part of the sofa.

"Ouch." Yi Jung weakly mumbled.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, alright?" Ga Eul exclaimed. "Stay put so that you would be dressed again." She then continued with putting his new shirt on. Afterwards, Ga Eul put back the blanket over him as well as the towel.

"Thank you." she heard Yi Jung say as she settled him again on the sofa.

"I promised your parents yesterday that I would take care of you, right? I'm just fulfilling my promise."

Yi Jung gave her a weak smile even if his eyes were closed. "Your real boyfriend would be very lucky to have a girlfriend like you. How I wish that I could be that guy."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

*WARNING: end of fluff chapters. hihi.

**Chapter 10: Potter's Hand**

A week has already passed since Yi Jung had fever and that night when Ga Eul took care of him. Even if what happened that night was days ago, Ga Eul could still clearly remember what Yi Jung said to her before he finally dozed off to sleep. _"Your real boyfriend would be very lucky to have a girlfriend like you. How I wish that I could be that guy." _She never dare ask Yi Jung what he means by that because she knows that she might receive a smirk and tease from Yi Jung. He, on the other hand, has remained quiet about that thing. Seriously, Yi Jung is having a hard time figuring out whether that happened in his dreams or in reality. Because of that, he also chose to keep his mouth shut. He just gave her another thank you and a heart- warming smile the next day when he is already feeling well.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul spent the week like a blur. They have their usual classes with Master Han, M-W-F's. There were also times when Yi Jung and Ga Eul would go to school and their pottery lessons together. Aside from that, a dinner twice that week was a good sign that everything is going well with the two of them. At least, they are not bickering when they see each other now. Though small arguments are present like if Ga Eul is still putting too much pressure on her hand or Yi Jung playing very loud music in his apartment.

One Saturday, Yi Jung and Ga Eul decided to play soccer with Raymond and the others as well. They were placed at different teams with Ga Eul and Raymond and others on one and Yi Jung and others on the opposite team. They started to play with Yi Jung and Ga Eul both playing as forwards. Ga Eul and Raymond have a very good cooperation as the two forwards of their team. There were a lot of times when they could score a goal but each one of them was blocked by the defenders of the other team and Yi Jung. He would pop out of nowhere and steal the ball from Ga Eul or Raymond's possession.

"Yah Ga Eul! Right side! Right!" Raymond shouted at the other side of the field. Ga Eul was having a hard time to escape the defender of the other team. She dribbled the ball there and then here and then back there but she can't seem to find a space to pass the ball to her teammates. Raymond, seeing her difficulty, ran to her side so that she could pass the ball to him. Given the chance to do so, Ga Eul took advantage and passed the ball to him. Ga Eul ran forward so that she could assist him. Raymond saw her running to the other side and decided to pass Ga Eul the ball since she was free. As Ga Eul dribbled the ball nearer to the goal, Yi Jung slid in front of her. Unfortunately, Yi Jung's effort was a waste since he was not able to get the ball from her or even trip her. Ga Eul continued to dribble the ball, not realizing that she stepped on Yi Jung's right hand, resting on the ground.

"OUCH!" Yi Jung screamed out of pain. As soon as she heard it, Ga Eul stopped dribbling the ball and ran to him.

"Yi Jung- ah, are you okay?" she asked.

Yi Jung got to a sitting position and held his right hand with his left one. He was extremely crying in pain and tears went down slowly of his pretty face. "Ouch!" he muttered once more.

The referee of the scrimmage called a time- out since one player was injured. Ga Eul was panicking right now. She doesn't know what to do. Good thing, Raymond came to them and helped Yi Jung to stand up. He assisted Yi Jung to his car and rushed him to the nearest hospital with Ga Eul closely following them.

C,")

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Ga Eul asked Raymond for the millionth time since they arrived at the hospital. The two were waiting patiently for Yi Jung to come out of the emergency room.

"I hope he'll be." Raymond said calmly as to not make Ga Eul panic once more.

She was biting her nails and tapping her foot on the floor. He eyes were wandering around the room, looking for a sign of Yi Jung. She was extremely nervous since it was her that stepped on Yi Jung's hand with her studs on. "Aish. Stupid me." She cursed herself.

At last, after a few more moments of waiting, Yi Jung and the doctor arrived from the emergency room. Yi Jung has an extremely angry and cold pair of eyes as he emerged from the room.

"Yi Jung- ah!" Ga Eul stood up from her seat and ran to him. "Is your hand okay? Are you alright?" she asked as she saw his right hand bandaged.

Yi Jung did not answer her and just shot a glare at Ga Eul. He turned to the doctor and asked, "For how long could I not do pottery?" His tone was as if saying to Ga Eul that it was all her fault.

"Three months or so." The doctor replied. "I know that you are a potter Yi Jung but please don't be hard- headed. Your past injury has gotten worse because of the recent incident. It is not advisable for you to continue pottery, else, you may not be able to do it for the rest of your life." The doctor turned to face Ga Eul. "Are you his girlfriend? I suggest you keep an eye on your boyfriend and take care of him, okay?"

Ga Eul nodded her head but at that, Yi Jung shot her another deadly glare. "She's not my girlfriend." Yi Jung responded coldly. "Thank you, doctor. I'll come back for a check- up." Yi Jung said as he passed Ga Eul and Raymond.

Ga Eul cried at the glares Yi Jung gave her. She didn't really notice that Yi Jung's hand was lying on the ground. She didn't realize that she would step on his hand. 'Stupid Ga Eul. Pabo. Pabo. Pabo.' She kept repeating on her head.

"You alright?" Raymond asked as he offered her a handkerchief for her to wipe her tears off.

"Do I look like that I am?" Ga Eul asked as she handed him back the handkerchief. "It's my fault that he can't do pottery. I was so stupid. Stupid."

"You didn't mean it, right? Just apologize." Raymond said to her, trying to comfort Ga Eul.

"Could a simple sorry make up for what I did?" she looked at Raymond straight into his eyes. "He's really good in pottery and I know he likes it so much. Deprivation of that would make a very large impact on him. Besides, we're starting to get along and this happen now? All our efforts to befriend each other have gone to a waste. He hates me now."

"How could you say that?"

"Didn't you see the glares he shot at me? They were so frightening." Tears continued to fall from her eyes. "He's really telling me that it's my fault. How could I even make up for that? And I even promised his parents that I would take care of him! Aish. Pabo, Ga Eul. Pabo."

C,")

Yi Jung looked at his bandaged hand as he settled himself on the couch in his apartment. Really, this is frustrating him. He had an injury before and that's why he came here to Sweden, to heal his hand and to further study pottery. But he guesses that he won't be able to achieve those two things for now since the most important thing for him as a potter is injured. He can't believe that Ga Eul could be so clumsy and stupid to step on his hand a while ago. Honestly, he is angry at her for being that kind of girl. He never expected Ga Eul to act that way. The friendship they built is now on the edge of a cliff. "If she wasn't looking at Raymond that time, she should have noticed my hand."

He stood up from where he sat and went to his fridge. He grabbed a can of beer and snapped it open. He tried to occupy himself with the sitcom running on television but he's too pissed off to laugh at the corny jokes. He just sat there all Sunday morning, not doing anything since his right hand is injured. A few minutes before lunch, he stood up from his seat and grabbed another bottle of beer. As he was about to go back to the couch, he heard his doorbell ring and he went to his door and opened it. Yi Jung found Ga Eul offering him a plate of carbonara.

Ga Eul saw the can he was holding and said. "Why are you drinking beer this early? And have you eaten anything? Here, I made some carbonara for you."

Yi Jung shot her another cold glare. He didn't speak a word and shut the door, completely ignoring Ga Eul. As the door closed Yi Jung opened the beer and drank it until it emptied. Ga Eul, outside, put up a worried and disappointed look. "Aish. How could he even forgive me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original characters, plot, etc. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Peace Offerings**

On Monday, Yi Jung and Ga Eul went out of their apartments at the same time. Yi Jung didn't dare look at her while Ga Eul stared at him until he went out of sight. He did not take his car with him since he is unable to drive a car because of his injury. Ga Eul sighed as she saw Yi Jung off. He's not talking to her or even looking at her.

Throughout the day, Ga Eul was looking forward to the pottery classes with Master Han today. Though, she is completely unsure if Yi Jung would come today or not. The day passed like forever and Ga Eul is counting down to the time that she'd go to Master Han's studio. At 3: 30, when her last class has ended, Ga Eul hurriedly went out of her classroom. She went straight to Master Han's studio with a mixture of excitement and worry- excitement because she'll have the chance to talk to him once again, if ever he arrived; worry because she's afraid that he might not come or if he ever comes, Yi Jung may not talk to her throughout their lesson.

"Good afternoon, Master Han." Ga Eul greeted him and bowed down.

"Good afternoon, Ga Eul." Master Han smiled at her. "Should we start this early with your lessons?"

"Won't we wait for Yi Jung to arrive?"

"He went here a while ago, just before you came and he said that he won't be able to do pottery for three months. He showed me his hand and I should say that it's damaged. He already had an injury before he came here it became worse because of the recent accident. Do you know what happened?" Master Han settled himself on one bench inside the studio.

"Uh." Ga Eul stopped dead at that. Yi Jung did not tell Master Han what happened last Saturday. But she will. She needs someone to talk to about what she did to Yi Jung. "It's because of me."

"Why? What happened?"

"We played soccer last Saturday and I'm so dumb and clumsy, I didn't see his hand lying on the ground. I continued to dribble and the ball, unaware that I stepped on it."

"What?!" Maser Han asked, shocked of what he just heard.

"You can scold me if you want, Master Han. I'm really guilty of what I did. I tried to talk to him but he would always ignore me."

"Tsk. Tsk. You did one very dreadful thing, Ga Eul."

"I know. I know." Ga Eul said, her eyes watering.

"For an heir of the So clan, that's quite disturbing." Master Han whispered to himself. Apparently, Yi Jung's real identity as the heir to the So clan is not a secret to his pottery teacher. Before he even arrived in Sweden, his classes with Master Han were already arranged by his father. They agreed that Yi Jung's identity as the heir to the So clan be neglected so that Yi Jung could live a normal life, away from special treatments and all. That was part of his father's plan to discipline him.

"What did you say?" Ga Eul asked Master Han.

"Oh. I didn't say anything." Master Han lied. He somehow whispered loud enough that Ga Eul was able to hear it.

"Yes, you did. I just heard heir to the So clan. What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't say anything, Ga Eul." Master Han repeated. "Shall we start your lesson?" he tried to change the subject but Ga Eul won't let him. What she just heard bothered Ga Eul more.

"Is he the grandson of the owner of Woo Sung museum?"

Master Han didn't answer Ga Eul's question. He got up from his seat and said, "You have a lot of apologizing to do. You're off for today, Ga Eul. Go and see him."

C,")

"Yi Jung's the heir of the So clan? He is the grandson of the owner of Woo Sung museum?" Ga Eul contemplated as she was walking back to her apartment that afternoon. As she was walking, Ga Eul saw Yi Jung going back home as well. "Yi Jung- ah!" she called him.

But then again, Yi Jung ignored her and just continued to walk. He opened the door to his apartment and went it, making sure that he locked the door. Her gaze followed his movements and surely, the sight of Yi Jung's bandaged right hand bothers her, if she was just not that clumsy and inattentive. Ga Eul sighed at the sight she just witnessed. Yi Jung is still very cold towards her. What would she do for him to forgive her? She knows that she's done a very dreadful thing and imagine, it is to the heir of the famous So clan. Well, that is if she heard Master Han right that Yi Jung is the heir.

She went inside her house as well a few moments after Yi Jung did so. As she locked her door, Ga Eul went to the window and peeked. Her movements were like spying on Yi Jung as she hid her face under the curtains and stole glances of him. Good thing that the curtains of Yi Jung's house are not closed so Ga Eul was able to see him. She saw his difficulty with doing things primarily because he can only used his left hand. He had difficulty pouring himself a glass of water- he needs to settle the glass first on the countertop before pouring the water out of the pitcher. Surely, simple things like that became hard for him. And because of that, Ga Eul is definitely feeling guiltier than ever.

She closed the curtains and let out another sigh. Ga Eul went upstairs and changed her clothes. Afterwards, she went to her kitchen and started to cook food- for Yi Jung. She doesn't really know what kind of food Yi Jung likes but she's sure of one thing. He misses eating a full Korean meal. She started off with the rice and let it cook by itself in the rice cooker. Afterwards, she started to prepare the ingredients for the Korean meal tonight. She grabbed beef, veggies and others from her fridge. Good thing that she has always kept her fridge full with variety of food. Anyways, she began to cook Manduguk (dumpling soup). While the soup was boiling, Ga Eul then brazed marinated galbi (beef short rib) with died potato and carrots in ganjang sauce to prepare Galbijim. Afterwards, she checked the rice and the soup and found that they were done. She turned off the fire and then proceeded to transfer the dishes in plates and bowls. She smiled to herself as she looked at the foods she prepared for his dinner. Putting the plates and bowls on a tray, Ga Eul then proceeded to the black door next to hers. Carefully, she rang the doorbell to his house. At her first attempt, Yi Jung did not bulge from his couch or whatsoever. He completely ignored Ga Eul. She tried again, this time, ringing the doorbell twice. Still, no answer from Yi Jung. "Yi Jung- ah." She softly called his name as to grab his attention.

Yi Jung rotated his head from the television show he was watching towards the door when he heard Ga Eul's voice. He blinked twice and then turned back to the show.

"Yi Jung- ah. I prepared dinner for you." Ga Eul's voice echoed from the outside.

This time, Yi Jung stood up from his seat and proceeded to the door. He did not open it, though. He stayed quiet behind the door, peeking through the peep- hole to see Ga Eul. She was patiently waiting for him to open the door outside as she was carrying the tray of the Korean meal she cooked for him. Looking at the sumptuous meal on the tray, Yi Jung swallowed. He didn't know if Ga Eul is aware of it, but Galbijim is his favorite. He badly wants to eat the Galbijim Ga Eul cooked. But hell no. He won't. Yi Jung looked at his bandaged right hand and he remembered the things that happened last Saturday. "I'm not hungry." He instantly said before his mind goes in doubts once again.

Ga Eul's head shifted from the door to the tray she was carrying. She smiled weakly and then turned to face the door once again, as if she knows that Yi Jung as staring at her. "Okay then." She stepped back and then turned around to head back home.

As Ga Eul was walking away from him, Yi Jung could feel guilt running through him. His gaze followed her as she went back inside her apartment and out of Yi Jung's sight. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, contemplating if he was too harsh on her. He came out with a conclusion later on and realized that he is indeed harsh to her. But, his other part argued as he remembered what she did to his right hand.

Back at Ga Eul's home, she settled the tray on her small dining table. Knowing that Yi Jung won't eat it, Ga Eul decided to eat the food by herself. As she finished the food a few minutes later, she glanced back at the house next to her. Ga Eul saw his shadow, still watching television. "Has he eaten yet?" she asked herself.

Yi Jung's stomach growled as he stayed seated on his couch. "Aaaaah. I'm hungry." He complained. If he just accepted the food Ga Eul was offering him a while ago. But then, his pride made him do the other thing.

C,")

Across her room, Ga Eul could see Yi Jung's silhouette as he stared at the dark and lonely moon at the sky. This night is abnormally lonely. First, the darkness of the night that was darker compared to the other nights. Second, the coldness of the wind as it breezed. Third, the lonely moon staring at them without its million companions- the stars. And lastly, the guilt Yi Jung and Ga Eul feel toward each other for each has his or her own apology to make.

On a Tuesday night, Ga Eul tapped her pen against her study table as she looked at the room across her and as she thought of the things she'll write on the piece of paper lying on the desk. She was definitely at loss for words for all she could write, in three hours, are two words- _I'm sorry_. She doesn't know how to explain her clumsiness, foolishness, and all the things she described herself last Saturday. She doesn't know where to start for she has a lot (take note: **a lot**) of things to say to him.

Yi Jung, meanwhile, hugged his pillow as he again thought if he was too harsh on her. Still, two sides of him argued. He feels like his head is going to explode anytime from all the things running in his mind now. If not, he feels that he's going to go crazy. Who wouldn't? His two parts can't compromise and it is extremely bothering him. He badly wants to get along with her again. But then, his other part says no for she is the reason why his right hand is injured once more and why he can't do pottery for three months.

Ga Eul crumpled the paper as she realized that she wasn't doing any fruitful thing by staring down at it. She faced back at the sky and then to Yi Jung. She badly wants to apologize to him for what she'd done but Yi Jung's cold stares at her for the past few days are not doing anything good to her. Those stares and cold answers make her feel that she can't talk to him anymore. Really, this matter is bothering her for a few days already.

C,")

"You haven't apologized to him yet?" Master Han asked Ga Eul as she told the events that happened for the past two days.

"I can't." she simply told her instructor.

"Why can't you? Aren't you feeling any guilt at all?"

"It's not like that, Master Han. It's just that… I'm afraid of him. I tried to apologize to him last Monday when I tried to give the dinner I made but he rejected it. He didn't even open the door to look at me. Last night, I tried to write him an apology letter but there are a lot of things running through my head that I wanted to write and I don't know where to start. I'm also at loss for words. I don't know how to explain things to him so that the situation won't worsen. Help me, Master Han. What can I do?"

Master Han looked at the young girl who looks very desperate. He contemplated for a while until he snapped his fingers and said, "I know what you can do!"

"What?" Ga Eul's face lightened up as she looked up at the old man.

"Do pottery… for him."

"Don't you think I'm kind of teasing him and making him feel that he can't do it while I can?"

"Why are you being pessimistic, Ga Eul- ah? Yi Jung can look at the pottery you made as a sign that you're really sorry for what you did. And in place of him, you'll pursue pottery. It's as if you became his hands."

"That would be completely impossible. Me? His hands? I'm not yet that good in pottery yet, unlike him. Yi Jung says that I still put too much pressure on my hands."

"Then work out on it. I'll help you."

"Thanks, Master Han but it would definitely take me a long time before I could finish one."

"You can do it easily Ga Eul- ah. You've improved a lot since you started pottery. You can finish a small pot in a few days."

"You think that I can? And that will make up for what I did?" Ga Eul asked.

"I think so. Yeah." The old man answered. "That's all I could think of now since that is what I know most about him. I think he'll appreciate the pot once he receives it. You could start working now, just so you know."

Ga Eul smiled at Master Han as she nodded her head in agreement. They started to work on a small pot that night. After Mater Han instructed her on what to do, he left her for a while as he went inside his office to answer a phone call. As she was working alone, Ga Eul remembered the first time she and Yi Jung worked in this studio. She can't believe her eyes when she saw Yi Jung standing just outside the building. She thought he was just following her or teasing her but when they started working that night, she knew from his movements and his comments to her that Yi Jung sure knows pottery. She remembered how he commented that she is too much pressure on her wrist and that she is distorting the vase she was making. But what she reminisced most that night was when Yi Jung helped her to reshape her vase after she distorted it. Yi Jung placed his hand over hers and Yi Jung's hands guided hers as they moved along the contours of the vase to save it from distortion. That time, she doesn't know if he too felt it but, Ga Eul's heart thumped so hard that night that it's as if it's going to get out of her chest. She smiled to herself as she reminisced that night. But the smile broke off as soon as it formed when she realized that, she doesn't know for how long, Yi Jung isn't going to work here with her. "I'm sorry." She muttered to nowhere as teardrops started to fall down her soft and fair cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Missing Her**

Yi Jung looked out from his apartment window to see if she has finally gone home. "What is that girl up to again?" he asked himself. He is again, waiting for her like crazy. He's angry at her. Yes. But he can't help but worry about her. Ga Eul, for the past few days, has been going home late. She would arrive home at the earliest, 11 PM and the latest, 2 AM.

He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the side table and slipped it inside his mouth. He checked his watch for like the millionth time tonight. It's five minutes before twelve midnight. Yi Jung clicked the remote control, scanning through uninteresting and boring TV shows.

Ga Eul was walking back home. She was extremely sleepy, sometimes finding herself sleep walking. She was a few meters away from home. As Ga Eul was nearing her apartment, she saw that the light inside Yi Jung's apartment is still open. 'Why is he still awake?' Ga Eul asked herself. For the past few days that she has been going home late, Ga Eul would always see the light inside Yi Jung's apartment open, indicating that he's still awake. The thought of Yi Jung waiting for her like what he did before crossed her mind but then, 'He won't do it. Why would he? He doesn't have a reason. Ga Eul, wake up! He's still angry at you.'

Before she walked into her house, Ga Eul looked once more at the apartment across her. She could see Yi Jung's silhouette, but not deciphering what he's doing. Sighing, Ga Eul opened the door to her apartment.

From his living room, Yi Jung took glanced at the girl entering the apartment next to him. Although it was dark outside, with only one post open, Yi Jung could still see that Ga Eul stressed and sleepy. "She should be going home early." He said to himself. As Yi Jung watched Ga Eul's every movement as she entered her apartment, he found himself missing the days when they used to go to school together, learn pottery together, eat dinner together and go home together. He misses seeing her smile, pout and frown.

It's already been a few days after the day Ga Eul tried to give him a full Korean meal. He doesn't know if her pride rose up as well that she didn't give efforts to apologize or if his coldness towards her triggered her to stop asking for forgiveness.

"Damn." Yi Jung cursed as he found himself thinking over the matter again. His self has been debating over that thing for the past few days and until now, he can't find those two sides of him compromising on what to do. Yes. He misses her, so much. But the thought of what she did makes him think twice if he should talk to her once again.

As Ga Eul entered her apartment, she looked at the apartment next to hers once more. This time, she found the light inside his living room turned off. Rather, the lights upstairs in his room are the ones on. "He should be going to sleep now." Ga Eul said to herself as she, too, went upstairs to join sandman in her dreams.

C,")

"Hey Ga Eul! Why are you and Yi Jung not talking? Is he still angry at you?" Raymond asked as he noticed that Yi Jung didn't occupy his usual seat next to Ga Eul in Speech class.

"Yeah. I think so." Ga Eul replied as she watched Yi Jung take a seat two rows in front of her. "I didn't try to talk to him again since he was cold the last time I tried. He still gives me that cold glare whenever he sees me."

"Aw." Raymond replied as he also looked at Yi Jung and then his bandaged hand. "His hand means a lot for him, no?"

"Yeah." Ga Eul replied. At that, she suddenly remembered Master Han telling her that Yi Jung is the heir to the So clan. Until now, it isn't confirmed if Yi Jung really is the heir. But the importance Yi Jung showed over his hand somewhat proved that Yi Jung really is the one.

"She's with him again." Yi Jung said to himself as he settled on a seat, a little far from Ga Eul and Raymond. "Why is she always with that guy?" he muttered in an irritated voice.

All in the classroom went silent as their professor for Speech walked in and started their class for the day. Throughout the lesson, both Yi Jung and Ga Eul are not listening. Rather, both are thinking of each other. Both are reminiscing the first time that they met here in Speech class. Yi Jung smiled to himself as he remembered how he bothered Ga Eul in the class. He remembers her irritated reaction as he distracted her from the lesson. Ga Eul, meanwhile, remembered how Yi Jung helped her with her stain. He sure disturbs and irritates her a lot but when Yi Jung helped her, her impression of him slightly changed. She too, smiled as she reminisced that day.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul weren't able to notice this for they were both submerged in their own worlds. Yi Jung got up first from his seat, leaving the room without looking at Ga Eul. Ga Eul, on the other hand, watched how Yi Jung left the room as fast as he could. She felt that he was avoiding her for he's still angry, when in fact, Yi Jung is avoiding her because he doesn't want to see Ga Eul hanging out with Raymond. It simply brings him irritation for an unknown reason.

C,")

Ga Eul entered Master Han's studio later that afternoon. Unlike before, Ga Eul would now go to his studio everyday to work on the pot she's doing for Yi Jung. She's now nearing the end and Ga Eul is definitely excited to see the product of her hard work. As she entered the studio, Ga Eul heard Master Han's voice talking to somebody else.

"What did the doctor say? Would it really take three months for you to recover?" Master Han asked.

"That's what he said since I already have a past injury, added to this one. Three months is the earliest time that I could recover. If not, it would probably take me a year or so." When Ga Eul heard those words, she automatically recognized it as Yi Jung. Tears started to form in her eyes as she heard about the time it would take for Yi Jung to recover. Again, she felt guilt run all over her body. She decided to keep quiet and not let her presence be known to Master Han and Yi Jung. She eavesdropped on the two, trying to find out more about Yi Jung's situation and hearing his voice again.

"Do your parents know about this?" Master Han asked again.

"I've already informed them. However, I did not tell them how it happened. They know that Ga Eul is my girlfriend and I don't want them to have a bad impression on her. Appa was extremely angry upon hearing my situation. He even told me to go back to Korea since the purpose of healing my hand is unsuccessful here. I did not obey him, though. It's as if something is holding me back from leaving this place." Yi Jung replied.

Ga Eul's tears finally fell down her face as she heard those words come out of Yi Jung's mouth. It's all her fault! And Yi Jung didn't even tell it to his parents. Though he gives her cold glares and avoids her, Ga Eul is shocked that Yi Jung would still think of saving her from the situation.

"How about your grandfather?" Master Han inquired.

"He said that he understands my situation. He didn't even ask me why I had another injury. And he still wants me to be the heir though my hand is injured. Halboji believes that I could recover and go back to pottery."

"It's good to know that Master So is a very understanding grandfather." Master Han replied. "He has always been like that since I have known him. You still have your grandfather at your back, Yi Jung."

"Yeah." Yi Jung replied with a smile.

On the other hand, Ga Eul heard their conversation. So it's really true. Yi Jung is the heir to the So clan. She's very much afraid of what would happen to him since his hand is injured. 'If you weren't just too clumsy, Ga Eul.' She told herself.

Yi Jung's eyes took a look all over the studio. He found an unfinished pot stacked at one of the cabinets inside. He didn't remember seeing that one since his last visit here. Out of curiosity, Yi Jung asked, "What's that pot?"

"Oh." Master Han answered as he, too, looked at the pot Yi Jung was eyeing. "Ga Eul was making that- as an apology gift for you. She has been working hard on that pot for days, often leaving the studio very late at night, almost midnight."

'So that's why she's been going home very late.' Yi Jung told himself. He smiled to himself upon knowing that that pot is for him. At least, he knows that Ga Eul hasn't forgotten him yet and that she's still putting efforts to make it up to him. "She's still putting pressure on her wrist." Yi Jung commented.

"Yes, she has been. But I should say that she has improved quite a lot since she started here. Since you arrived, I noticed Ga Eul's improvements in pottery. And now that she's working on that pot, I could say that she has been improving faster than before."

Yi Jung eyed the piece meticulously. He could see what Master Han was saying. Truly, Ga Eul has improved quite a lot. He's happy to know that.

The vase Ga Eul is working on is just a small one, about a foot high. It was a very simple pot, something different from the works of a So Yi Jung. However, the simplicity of the pot brought out its beauty. 'Just like Ga Eul.' Yi Jung thought. Though it was unfinished, Yi Jung could see that Ga Eul was planning to make it an asymmetrical vase with only a few cures here and there. He could picture Ga Eul working hard on that pot, pouting to herself whenever she finds herself distorting the vase. At that, something popped into Yi Jung's mind. He laughed by himself. 'Maybe it's asymmetrical because she distorted it and can't fix her mistake.'

"Why are you laughing?" Master Han asked out of curiosity.

"I just thought of something." Yi Jung replied as he stopped laughing. It's been a few days since he has laughed. He is happy to know that Ga Eul is the reason behind this. "I should be going now, Master Han. Ga Eul might arrive here a few minutes. I don't want her to find me here. I'm sure she would feel awkward."

"Okay then. But before you go, I have one thing to ask you, Yi Jung." Master Han said.

"What is it?"

"Can you please be less harsh on Ga Eul? I could sense that she's really sorry for what she did and she's trying to make up for what she did. I've seen her cry quite a few times when working alone here. Is that alright, Yi Jung- ah?"

"She has been… what? Crying?" he asked, amused that Ga Eul would cry because of that.

"Yes. It's worrying to see her like that when the Ga Eul I know is a jolly and enthusiastic person. I expect that you already forgave her, Yi Jung."

Yi Jung smacked his forehead with his left hand. 'Pabo Yi Jung. Pabo.' He told himself. "I'll talk to her." he said as he opened the door. Once he opened it, Yi Jung saw Ga Eul staring at him with her tears still falling down her cheeks.

Apparently, Ga Eul misunderstood his laugh a while ago for a laugh of criticism. What Ga Eul understood from his laugh is that she's doing a very unworthy thing with the pot. She stared at his eyes for a few moments before finally turning around, leaving Yi Jung dumbstruck.

The moment he saw Ga Eul crying and leaving him, Yi Jung's heart seemed to have shattered into a million pieces. Those eyes crying hurt him so much. Realization suddenly occurred to him that he could be, again, the reason for those tears falling down her eyes. Before she could finally run away and leave his sight, Yi Jung, as if on reflex, ran to catch up with her. Heavy rain suddenly poured down, as if they were filming a drama film. With their surroundings, dark and cold, Yi Jung caught up with her and grabbed her hand to stop her from running away. "Ga Eul- yang," he said softly as he turned her around to face him.

Even though they were both drenched in water, Yi Jung could see that she's still crying. Ga Eul stared at him with those hurt eyes. That look from Ga Eul had an impact on him. Suddenly, he felt that Ga Eul is angry at him. Her stare is really different from before and those cold eyes staring at him brought pinches in his heart. "Ga Eul- yang."' he repeated without removing his grasp of her arm.

Ga Eul shrugged his grip away but she was unable to do so for Yi Jung's grasp is too tight. "What do you want?" she asked him in an irritated and hurt voice.

At that moment, decision finally struck Yi Jung. He now knows which side of him he is going to choose. All he needs are those stares from Ga Eul to be able to do so.

"You could laugh at my work, all night! It's alright with me. I know that I can't be as good as you. You can stay angry at me for the rest of your life, if that would make up for what I did! I'm sorry!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she burst into crying once more. "I know I've been very clumsy and dumb and fool and unobservant and and… I don't know what to say, Yi Jung- ah. I know it's my fault, and I'm sorry for that. Hearing that you can't do pottery for three months and your father angry at you and… I don't know how to make up for all those things. I'm just… sorry. That's all…" Ga Eul's speech was cut off when Yi Jung placed his index finger over her lips to stop her from saying more.

"Your sorry is all I need." Yi Jung said. "I'm sorry too if I've been… cold. I…" He doesn't know how to say the appropriate words. "I… I…" when he can't think of anything more, Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul towards him and kissed her fully on the lips under the heavy rain pouring down on them. The touch of Ga Eul's lips brushing against him brought sensations all over his body. The taste of her strawberry lip gloss feels good on his lips. It was as if he tastes real strawberry. Yi Jung held her waist tight as Ga Eul also wrapped her hands around his neck. Yi Jung, slowly and softly, deepened the kiss by pulling Ga Eul closer to him. Sensations and electricity running through their veins heightened the kiss Yi Jung and Ga Eul are sharing. Neither doesn't want to break it for the kiss feels so… REAL.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Reconciliation**

Yi Jung and Ga Eul kissed as long as they could remember. Yi Jung held her waist tighter as he pulled her closer to him once more. Finally, when they felt the need for air, Yi Jung broke the kiss but he did not let go of her. As they were both grasping for air, Yi Jung hugged her tightly. Ga Eul didn't shrug and just let Yi Jung hug her. In return, Ga Eul also wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a few more moments. No one said anything. Silence ate their time as they were hugging under the rain. They like it- the silence, the coldness of the rain and the warmth they feel as they hug the other.

As they hug each other, Yi Jung felt that Ga Eul is slightly shivering, maybe because of cold. "You're cold." Yi Jung whispered to her. "Let's go home now." Yi Jung broke the hug and then grabbed her right hand with his left. He intertwined his hand with hers, as if not wanting to let go of Ga Eul.

Ga Eul is still shocked on what happened. She just followed him as Yi Jung walked to find a cab to take them home. They were both wet because of the rain and because of that, no cab would take them home.

"Let's just walk. Is that alright?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Yeah." Ga Eul responded softly, almost inaudible.

"Come here." Yi Jung pulled her to his chest as they started walking home. "I know I'm wet too but this is the only warmth I could offer you."

Ga Eul blushed as she leaned against his chest. Yes, he's wet, just like what he said but the warmth escaping his body is enough for Ga Eul in this cold night.

The two walked towards their apartments in silence. Somehow, they enjoyed it. Both don't know what to say to the other so they just kept their mouths shut. It's a lot better than speaking nonsense, right? As they were walking, Yi Jung and Ga Eul stole glances at each other, sometimes finding themselves looking straight into each other's eyes.

People are looking at them as Yi Jung and Ga Eul pass by each one of them. They look like a very lovely and sweet couple, even if they are not. There were times when they would hear a girl saying to her boyfriend, "I envy them.", "I want you to hug me like that too." And other things that would show how sweet Yi Jung and Ga Eul are.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived in front of their respective apartments. Yi Jung walked her over to hers and waited until she opened her door. Yi Jung left her there, without saying anything. Before Yi Jung could enter his house, though, Ga Eul shouted at him, "If you want hot choco, come here after you change your clothes." And then she closed her pink door.

As Yi Jung took a hot shower, he was thinking of the kiss he and Ga Eul shared just a few moments ago. Finally, he was able to kiss the luscious lips he was very tempted to kiss before. Yi Jung smiled to himself as he realized how great the timing of the kiss is. After a few days of not talking and ignoring her, he finally let his pride down and kissed her. Isn't it a great way of reconciliation?

After the hot shower, Yi Jung wrapped a towel around his waist. As her exited the bathroom, he saw her silhouette from the apartment right across him. He, again, smiled to himself as he found himself thinking of Ga Eul. He went to his closet and found the right set of clothes for tonight. Well, it's not like he's going to a party or whatsoever, he just wanted to look good in front of her. He picked a matching pair jogging pants and shirt. Afterwards, he sprayed a little perfume over his body. Yeah, that's better than smelling like he just got out of shower.

On the other hand, Ga Eul had just, too, finished taking a hot shower. As she was picking clothes for tonight, she found herself looking at Yi Jung's silhouette in the room across hers. Phew! Good thing both of their curtains is closed. She smiled at herself for the foolishness that she is thinking. 'Ga Eul. Ga Eul.' She called herself as she grabbed a pajama and a shirt from her closet.

After changing, Ga Eul went downstairs, just in time when Yi Jung rang the doorbell. "Come in. It's open!" Ga Eul shouted as she grabbed two mugs from her cupboard.

"Not much is changed here." Yi Jung said as he entered her house.

"It's only been two weeks since you did not come here. Of course, not much would change." Ga Eul answered as she grabbed a few slices of bread to toast as a partner for their hot choco. "Are you hungry? Will bread do?" she asked.

"Bread will do." Yi Jung replied as he settled himself on her couch.

After sometime, Ga Eul came over to her living room, carrying a tray with their hot choco and toasted bread on it. She settled the tray on top of her center table and sat down next to Yi Jung on her couch. Ga Eul noticed that the bandaged on his right hand is removed and that he is carrying another bandage.

"Want me to wrap it on your hand?" Ga Eul asked as she pointed to the dry bandage Yi Jung was carrying.

"If you may." Yi Jung replied as he handed her the bandage. "Be careful." He teased.

"I will be. I will." Ga Eul answered. Carefully, slowly and gently, Ga Eul wrapped the bandage around his right hand. As she was doing so, Ga Eul uttered, "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright now. It's your fault that you're clumsy but you already apologized, right? And I accepted it. Stop saying you're sorry." Yi Jung said as he sipped hot chocolate from his mug.

"Alright then." Ga Eul answered as she, finished with wrapped the bandage around his hand. She too, drank hot chocolate. "How's your hand, by the way?"

"Better than before. It only hurts whenever it exerts a large force but it's totally better. I can hold a pencil now." Yi Jung joked.

Ga Eul eyed his bandaged right hand. She's still guilty over the fact that it is her fault that Yi Jung's hand is now bandaged but at least, now, she can breathe for she knows that Yi Jung already forgave her.

"Hey." Yi Jung called to her when he noticed that she's staring at his hand blankly, without moving or saying anything. "Ga Eul- yang, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked when she is snapped back to reality. "Uh. Yes. I'm fine. I have a question, Yi Jung- ah."

"What?" he asked, smiling. Just a few days ago, Yi Jung is wondering when he would ever talk to her again. Now, he is talking to her like before again, as if, nothing really happened. The thought of her being the reason for his injured hand did not bother him anymore. Accidents happen, right? That's what he keeps reminding himself. He knows that in time, his hand would heal. For now, let him just think of his relationship with Ga Eul, his favorite neighbor.

"Why didn't you tell your parents what really happened? That's it's my fault that your hand is injured. That I stepped on it. Why?"

Yi Jung smiled at her once more. "You eavesdropped on me and Master Han, right? I already said it. I don't want my parents to think of something bad about you. They know that you are my girlfriend and your image on them is so pure and lovely. I don't want to ruin that."

"Why?" Ga Eul asked once more.

Yi Jung thought for a while before answering her again. Yeah, why did he do that? He could have just told them that Ga Eul stepped on his hand while playing soccer but he didn't. "I just don't want you to get involved, Ga Eul- yang." he firmly said.

"Thank you." Ga Eul replied with her sincerest and most heart- melting smile. "By the way, why didn't you say that you're the heir to the So clan? Why did you keep your identity away?"

"I don't want people treating me specially. I've had enough of that in Korea. I just want to live normally, be a commoner. A simple person. And, my father also wants me to learn by myself. Dropping my identity as the heir to the So clan would help. I went here because I just want to enjoy pottery as a simple person."

"Oh. But with your hand, now…" Ga Eul whispered.

"Can we drop the subject? I just forgave you and now, you are saying things like that? Let's forget about what happened. My hand will heal, araso? You believe that too, right?"

"Of course, I do." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

"Good. By the way, I'm… I'm…" Yi Jung paused for a while before continuing. Ga Eul is looking at him straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry." He finally managed to say. "I've been cold enough towards you. I'm really sorry."

"I understand, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul replied. "You would surely get angry at me for what I did. But just like what you said, let's forget what happened, araso? We'll be starting again."

Yi Jung chuckled at what she just said. "Yeah. We'll be starting again." Yi Jung took his last sip of the hot chocolate and then stood up from the sofa. "I should be going home now, Ga Eul- yang. Thanks for the hot choco." He walked towards the door of Ga Eul's apartment. She followed him until Yi Jung walked out of her apartment. Ga Eul saw him off as he turned the knob of his apartment door. Before going in, Yi Jung said, "Strawberry's good on your lips. Good night, Ga Eul- yang."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hands**

Yi Jung smirked as he entered his apartment. He knows that Ga Eul is blushing at the moment right now. Really, teasing her like that is likeable for him. He can't help but tease the girl. He loves seeing those chubby cheeks blushing. "But really, Ga Eul- yang, strawberry's good on your lips." He said to himself as Yi Jung settled himself on his bed upstairs.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, is blushing like a red apple as she remembered Yi Jung's last line before saying good night. She didn't have a chance to bid him good night because of what he said. Those words echoed in her mind as she went upstairs to go to sleep. 'Strawberry's good on your lips. Strawberry's good on your lips.' She smiled to herself as she remembered the kiss they shared tonight. "Naughty Yi Jung." she said to herself as she hugged the cuddly human- sized teddy bear Yi Jung gave her and slept.

C,")

"Good morning, Yi Jung, Ga Eul!" Raymond greeted them as he entered the classroom for their Speech class. "Wow. You two are okay now?"

Ga Eul smiled at him as she looked at the man sitting beside her. "Yeah." She answered Raymond's question.

"Good then. Yi Jung, how's your hand?" Raymond asked as he settled on his usual seat at the back of Ga Eul.

"Better." Yi Jung replied. "I can drive again."

It has already been a week since they reconciled. The last time that Yi Jung went to the doctor for a check- up, the doctor said that his hand is healing incredibly fast and that he could drive again, which is a very good thing for him and Ga Eul. At least, now, they would now go home taking a cab or walking.

"It's really good to hear. I can see that Ga Eul is much better now too, without that gloomy expression." Raymond commented.

At that, their professor came inside and started the class. Their Speech class passed like a blur. When the bell rang, Raymond stood up from his seat fast. "Bye!" he waved the two goodbyes as he passed them.

Ga Eul gave him a sincere smile while Yi Jung just waved his bandaged hand without smiling. Ga Eul, noticed this and asked him, "Why do you act that way towards him? You're not like that before."

"Nothing." Yi Jung answered as he got up from his seat and fetched his back pack.

"You're jealous, are you?" Ga Eul teased him as she, too, got up from her seat and followed Yi Jung outside of the classroom.

"I'm not." Yi Jung said firmly.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Okay then. But just so you know, Raymond is one of the first friends I made here in Sweden when I came here. So, there's really no reason for us to be not close." Ga Eul giggled once more. She could see that Yi Jung is interested on what she's saying, though, he continued to put up a straight face. "But he's not pursuing me, or whatsoever. As far as I know, I'm not his type."

At Ga Eul's last statement, it was as if angels sang to Yi Jung that his face suddenly lit up and a wide grin formed on his face.

She continued, "And he's not my type, either."

At that, Yi Jung grinned ear- to- ear, if it was possible. He continued to walk, somehow trying to hide his expression from her.

Ga Eul also smiled to herself as she saw how Yi Jung's face lit up. As they were walking down the corridors of the building, Yi Jung kept his distance small from her. When their hands were only a few centimeters away, Yi Jung made a move as to brush his left hand against her right. He keeps swaying his hand until he finally grabbed her hand and intertwined it with hers. Ga Eul smiled at the gesture the man beside her made. The two, hand- in- hand, walked towards their respective next class.

Though it may appear to some that the two are a couple, they are really not. They may have expressed special gestures to one another but no formal agreement was made between the two of them. They just kept their relationship, casual and friendly. They would go out for dinner but they wouldn't really call it a date. They would walk hand- in- hand, just like now, but they would say that it's not a romantic gesture. They would exchange text messages and calls at night but they say that it's just their way of checking each other. Really, is that what you call 'just friends'?

Later that afternoon, Yi Jung and Ga Eul headed towards Master Han's studio. Ga Eul is still working on the same pot, but not alone anymore. She was supposed to be finished with the pot a few days ago but with Yi Jung, 'helping' her, Ga Eul was unable to do so for he was being OC on every detail there is.

"Get your pot while I set up the potter's wheel." Yi Jung instructed her as soon as they arrived.

"Alright, Master." Ga Eul replied, teasingly.

She started working on the pot, again, with Yi Jung observing her as she does so.

"Ga Eul, how many times do I have to tell you…" Yi Jung started again.

Ga Eul cut him off and continued what he's saying. "…I'm still putting too much pressure on my wrists. Yeah. Yeah, Yi Jung. What am I supposed to do to erase that?"

Yi Jung adjusted her hand on the potter's wheel. Gently, he held her hand and placed it on the side of the pot. "You must mold this pot very gently. Don't put too much force or pressure on your hand and wrist. Just move your hand along the contours, as if your hand is dancing. Make the spinning of the potter's wheel the rhythm of the 'dance.'

Ga Eul did as she was instructed. She thought of the spinning as the rhythm and her hands are dancing along it. As she was doing so, she heard Yi Jung say, "That's better."

"Thanks." Ga Eul replied. As she was working on the pot, Ga Eul would steal glances at Yi Jung. He was sitting across her. Ga Eul can see the interest in Yi Jung's eyes as he watched her do the pot. "You miss doing this?" she asked as she focused her eyes on the pot once more.

"You bet." Yi Jung answered with full sincerity. "I want to do it again, but with this hand…" he stared at his bandaged hand.

"It'll heal, right? We both believe it would." Ga Eul said as she stopped the spinning of the potter's wheel.

"Yes. For now, be my hands first on working on that pot."

"Master Han said the same thing to me." Ga Eul said as she stood up from her seat and arranged the pot and the potter's wheel. "I'm off for today. Let's eat. I'm hungry." She washed her hands and went back to Yi Jung a few minutes later. "Yi Jung- ah…" she said his name softly.

She went towards him and gently grabbed his bandaged hand and held it in front of them. "You know how sorry I am for what I did to a prodigy's hand."

"If you're going to say sorry once more, don't say it."

"I'm not." Ga Eul answered with a smile. "You don't like hearing it, right? I just want to say that I'm waiting for your recovery, Yi Jung- ah. I want to see you do pottery once more like you used to. I want to see you working in this studio with me, again."

"That's impossible for now."

"But not in the future, right?" Ga Eul said with a smile.

"Yes. For now, let your hands be mine."

"I'm trying my best to do it."

"And you're doing it fine." Yi Jung responded. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead before hugging her. "You're getting fat." He commented out of nowhere.

"Yah!" Ga Eul lightly punched his stomach. "You're changing the subject! And commenting nonsense."

"I'm not commenting nonsense, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung replied. "You really are getting fat."

She pouted. Oh my. How Yi Jung loves that pout! He smiled at her and hugged her again. "I'm joking." He whispered to her. "Come on. Let's eat. My strawberry's already hungry."

Ga Eul broke the hug and faced Yi Jung. "Your strawberry? Since when?"

Yi Jung chuckled. "Don't mind me. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and went to Master Han's office to bid him goodbye.

Once they were outside the studio, Ga Eul said, "You're being naughty again, Yi Jung- ah."

He opened the door for her and instructed Ga Eul to sit inside. Before closing the door, he looked straight into her eyes and spoke in a flirty way, "Don't you like it?"


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Surprise!**

"Tomorrow is Yi Jung's birthday?" Ga Eul said to herself as she scrolled down her Facebook home page. She turned to look at the pot resting on her side table and smiled to herself. "Might as well prepare something for him." she thought.

Ga Eul opened a new tab and googled, 'Black Forest Cake recipe'. After she printed the ingredients for the cake she's going to make for him, Ga Eul grabbed her purse from the drawer of her study table and stood up to buy the ingredients she needs for her surprise for him tomorrow.

As she opened her door to leave the house, Ga Eul found Yi Jung going towards her apartment. She smiled at him and greeted, "Good morning, Yi Jung- ah."

"Good morning too. Where are you going? I was supposed to go to your house to ask for food." Yi Jung said in a childish manner. He placed his bandaged hand over his stomach. "It's growling already."

Ga Eul chuckled at Yi Jung's childishness. "Sorry, Yi Jung- ah. There's no food in my fridge today. That's why I'm going out. I'm going to the supermarket to grab some food."

"Okay then. Wait there, Ga Eul- ah. I'm just going to get my keys." Yi Jung turned around to head back home when Ga Eul stopped him.

"No need to! I can go on my own."

"But it's better if you have someone that can drive you there and back." Yi Jung replied.

"I know but that would be too bothersome for you. Besides, don't you have anything to do?" Ga Eul asked, trying to shoo Yi Jung away from her. Of course, she doesn't want him to know that she's planning a surprise for him tomorrow.

"Like what?" Yi Jung questioned. He feels that Ga Eul is somewhat pushing him away today. 'What's up with her?' he thought. For the past few days, he and Ga Eul would go to the supermarket together.

"Like studying or…" Ga Eul paused, thinking of what else Yi Jung might do.

Yi Jung chuckled. "It's weekend, Ga Eul- yang. Time to rest from studying."

"You might want to study in advance. I don't know. It's up to you." she responded with a smile. "I gotta go now. See you later. Just make an order if you're really hungry. Sorry. Can't prepare food for you today." At that, Ga Eul left Yi Jung in front of his apartment as she walked off to the supermarket.

C,")

"What does that guy want?" she asked herself loudly as she walked towards the department store. "Maybe a polo shirt will do."

She first headed towards the department store to look for a gift for him. She went towards the men's section of the department store and started scanning the polo shirts available. As she was looking from one stall to another, Ga Eul can't help but be confused on what to give to him. Everything that she sees looks good on him. Every color seems to match his skin tone. Every design seems to match his body built and face. "Aish, Yi Jung- ah. Why does everything seem to fit you?"

Giving up on the polo shirt, Ga Eul scanned the whole department store for something that can be given to him. She passed by the shoes' section, the bags' section and others. Still, she hasn't thought of anything to give him, until she saw a silver key chain hanging inside a glass case. She went over it and examined the key chain. She smiled to herself when she realized that the key chain is a silver strawberry.

Since the day that they kissed, Yi Jung has shown his interest in strawberry. He buys a lot of fresh strawberry whenever he and Ga Eul would go to the supermarket. He has also bought two strawberry- shaped pillows- one for him and one for Ga Eul.

She doesn't know why but Ga Eul is not affected with the idea that maybe the reason for Yi Jung's sudden liking for strawberry is because of the kiss they shared when they reconciled. She clearly remembers that she wore a strawberry lip gloss that time and since then, she hasn't changed her lip gloss. Maybe thinking that they would kiss again? "Nah. Ga Eul, stop." She reprimanded herself.

Smiling, she asked the saleslady behind to pack the strawberry key chain and wrap it nicely in a box. After shopping for his gift, Ga Eul headed to the supermarket to buy the ingredients she needs for her Black Forest cake.

C,")

Ga Eul arrived home at 2 PM. As she stepped off the cab, Yi Jung immediately went outside his house and assisted her with the things she bought.

"Yah Yi Jung! Why are you carrying those bags? They're heavy." Ga Eul reprimanded him as Yi Jung grabbed two bags from the cab.

"I'm not using my right hand, see?" Yi Jung showed her that he's just using his left hand. "My left's strong enough to carry these bags. Open the door, please." He said as he flashed her a smile.

Ga Eul inserted her key onto the whole and turned it and so is the knob. "You can just put it there." Ga Eul pointed to the space in front of them but then, Yi Jung carried the bags all the way to her kitchen.

"What do you have for me?" Yi Jung asked her as soon as he settled the bags on top of her counter. He occupied a seat on her dining table, afterwards.

"Here." Ga Eul grabbed the fresh strawberries out of the grocery bag and showed it to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung chuckled as soon as he saw the strawberries. "I like that." he said teasingly as he went over to her and grabbed the fresh fruit from Ga Eul.

"I know you do. Now, will you go home? I still have something to do." Ga Eul asked him politely.

"What? Maybe, I can help you." Yi Jung offered.

"Nah. You don't know how to do it."

"What is it first? Maybe I can learn it."

"You're just going to take my time if I teach you. You may learn, next time. Not now, Yi Jung." Ga Eul pushed him towards the door and opened it. Ga Eul pointed her hand towards the exit.

"You really want me to go?" Yi Jung asked her with puppy eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry, Yi Jung- ah. I'll be busy for the whole day." Yi Jung slowly went outside her apartment. Before closing the door, Ga Eul said, "If you're going to go here, be sure to ring the doorbell first before going in, araso?" at that, she closed the door of her apartment, leaving a Yi Jung with puppy eyes.

As soon as Yi Jung left her apartment, Ga Eul started working with the Black Forest cake. First, she mixed the ingredients for the chocolate cake and then baked it for 45 minutes. As she was waiting for the chocolate cake to be cooked, Ga Eul started with the filling for the cake by mixing the cherry preserves, cherry schnapps and heavy cream. As she was doing so, Ga Eul could smell the chocolate cake baking inside her oven. From the smell of it, Ga Eul could tell that her chocolate cake would be edible enough for someone to eat. No, not that. Delicious enough for someone to eat.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, was keeping his eye on Ga Eul the whole afternoon as she was baking. He kept stealing glances at the house across her but he wasn't able to figure out anything since all of her curtains were closed. Being nosy today, Yi Jung went over to her apartment once more, ignoring what Ga Eul said earlier about ringing the doorbell.

"Something smells good inside." Yi Jung said to himself as he turned the knob of her door.

Just in time that Yi Jung opened the door, Ga Eul was able to notice it and hurriedly ran to the door and blocked Yi Jung's view.

"Yah! What are you doing here? And why didn't you ring the doorbell?" Ga Eul inquired with authority in her voice.

"Something smells good inside." Yi Jung sniffed. "I'm hungry, Ga Eul- yang."

"Order food then. Am I your rice cooker to provide food for you?"

Yi Jung chuckled. "Rice cooker? I never compared you to one. But it's cute. Yah, rice cooker, give me some food."

"Order." Ga Eul said firmly. "I'm doing something."

"Is that for me?" Yi Jung asked her with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"You wish." Ga Eul replied as she closed the door.

C,")

A few more hours passed and Ga Eul still hasn't come out of her house. She worked on the layering of the cake. When Ga Eul was finally finished, she smiled to herself as she admired her work. "Yummy." She said to herself as she covered the cake and placed it inside his fridge.

After doing so, Ga Eul cleaned her kitchen. When she was done, she opened her windows, finding that it's already dark, 7 PM to be exact. As she stared at the road outside, Ga Eul heard her stomach growling. "Baking makes me hungry."

Just in time when her stomach growled, her apartment door opened, revealing Yi Jung carrying a box of pizza. "Special delivery." He said as he offered her the pizza.

"What did I say about entering this house?" Ga Eul asked him.

"Use the doorbell. But you were staring outside, I thought you already saw me so I didn't ring it."

"Nonetheless, you rule breaker."

"I bought food for you. Let this pizza be the compensation for the rule breaking, alright?" Yi Jung smiled as he entered her house and settles the pizza on top of her center table. He went over to the fridge to grab drinks for the two of them when Ga Eul stopped him. "I'll do it." she pushed him back to the living room as she proceeded to the fridge and took to bottles of soda.

"What's with you today?" Yi Jung asked as he settled himself on her couch. "You were not like that before. You would allow me to go inside without ringing the doorbell. You would allow me to grab drinks from your fridge." He opened the pizza box and took a slice of it.

"My fridge's full because of the groceries. I don't want you to see it dirty." Ga Eul tossed him the soda can and settled herself beside him.

They ate the pizza as they were watching news on television. Yi Jung had eaten four slices of pizza while Ga Eul has eaten three slices, which means that there are only slice left in the box. The two stared at each other first before grabbing the last slice. Yi Jung nodded which signaled that the race is on. At the same time, Yi Jung and Ga Eul grabbed the last slice from the box. Yi Jung won over her and grabbed the last slice of pizza. Ga Eul gave him a deadly glare as he was going to take the first bite.

"Here you go." Yi Jung gave the slice to her for her stare is really deadly.

"Thanks." Ga Eul chuckled as she took the slice from Yi Jung. She giggled happily like a child when she took bites of it.

"We shouldn't have raced over it. You always get the last slice." Yi Jung commented.

The two continued to watch television in Ga Eul's house. Sometimes, they would talk about random stuff, not noticing that it's already quarter past eleven o' clock.

"Aaaah." Ga Eul yawned as she clicked the remote control of the television.

"You're already sleepy. I guess I should go home now. Thanks for the company." Yi Jung bid her as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the door.

""Lock the door. Please and thank you." Ga Eul smiled at him as she rested her head against her couch.

"Alright. Good night, Ga Eul- yang. Sweet dreams."

C,")

The next day, Ga Eul woke up at around 6:00 in the morning. She was sleeping on her couch because she didn't have enough energy to go upstairs to her bed. She smiled to herself as soon as she remembered that it's Yi Jung's birthday today. She got up from the couch and started cooking breakfast- pancakes, eggs and hotdogs. Yes. That will do for the birthday boy this morning. Afterwards, she went upstairs to take a quick bath. As soon as she was done, she dressed up in a pair of shorts and a body- hugging blouse. She sprayed herself a little perfume and then grabbed her gift for him. As she was walking downstairs, Ga Eul flipped open her phone and dialed Yi Jung's number.

"Hello?" Yi Jung mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Hey sleepy head. Wake up! Meet me in the table outside our apartments. I prepared breakfast for you." Ga Eul said and then hang up the phone.

Ga Eul put the pancakes, eggs, hotdogs and two mugs of hot choco on a tray and went outside. She settle this on the table placed in the middle of her apartment and Yi Jung's. When she was done, Ga Eul went inside again to get the Black Forest cake she made for him yesterday.

As soon as the talk between him and Ga Eul had ended, Yi Jung immediately went out of his bed and took a bath. He chose a pair of khaki shorts and a statement shirt as his get up for this morning. Once done, he, too, sprayed a little perfume over himself and then hurriedly went downstairs to eat what Ga Eul prepared for him.

"Is this really his house?" a short- haired girl her other three guy companions and another short- haired girl who's a little taller than she is.

The red- haired guy checked the address on the paper he was holding and then checked the address posted in front of Yi Jung's house. "I think it is."

"Why is there food outside?" the other short- haired girl asked. "It's making me hungry."

At that same moment, Yi Jung emerged from his house. He didn't notice the food that Ga Eul prepared for him. What he noticed first are the familiar people standing outside his house. Shock was written all over his face as soon as he saw those people.

At that moment too, Ga Eul came out of her house, carrying the Black Forest cake she baked for him. Cheerfully and with her mouth smiling, Ga Eul shouted, "Yi Jung ah! Happy…" but she was cut off when she saw Yi Jung eyeing the five people standing outside their apartments. 'Who are they?' she asked herself.

* * *

***a/n: Who could those five people be? Haha. :)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pretension and Tension**

"Happy birthday." Ga Eul finished her greeting softly as she also turned to see who those people are. She was as bewildered as Yi Jung is for both of them didn't expect to see visitors this early morning. And Yi Jung had no idea that his friends would be coming to Sweden.

Ga Eul went towards the small table she set up a while ago. She put down the cake beside the breakfast she prepared earlier. Afterwards, she proceeded to Yi Jung's side.

The five visitors exchanged glances as the girl who just greeted Yi Jung a happy birthday turned to his side. She was even so close to him. Now, who is they girl? They all wondered.

"Yi Jung- ah, won't you introduce her to us?" the red- haired guy said.

"Maybe she's the girlfriend aunt was talking about." The blonde guy with a white coat said.

"Oh. Uh." Yi Jung murmured as he was snapped back to reality. His friends are indeed here, in front of him, asking him if Ga Eul is his girlfriend. He turned to look at her, as if asking permission if they could pretend again as a couple. Ga Eul gave him a soft smile and nodded at the birthday boy next to her. "Yeah. Uhmm. Sorry. I forgot about that." Yi Jung smiled. "Ga Eul, these are my friends. Geum Jan Di." he pointed to the short- haired girl who first spoke. "Her boyfriend, Gu Jun Pyo." He pointed to the curly haired man beside Jan Di. "Yoon Ji Hoo." To the blonde guy. "Song Woo Bin, my best buddy." To the red- haired guy. "And Ha Jae Kyung, our childhood friend." Yi Jung pointed to the other short- haired girl.

"Nice to meet you all." Ga Eul said to the five as she flashed them her heart- warming smile. "My name's Chu Ga Eul, Yi Jung's girlfriend." She said

"Ooooh." The five chorused as Ga Eul introduced herself to Yi Jung's friends.

"So, it's true." Jun Pyo said with a grin. "I hope our friend's not giving you a hard time. He was a well- known Casanova back in Korea."

Yi Jung glared at his friend. How dare Jun Pyo say that in front of his 'girlfriend'? Yi Jung flashed Ga Eul a smile as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Now, that's kind of a public display of affection. Anyways, Ga Eul smiled more at what Jun Pyo said about her 'boyfriend.'

"Oh no. He's not." Ga Eul said to them. "Uh. By the way, have you guys eaten already?"

"Actually, we haven't." Jae Kyung blurted out, being the frank girl that she is.

"Yah monkey, do not be that blunt yet." Woo Bin said to the girl next to him.

"It's alright." Ga Eul chuckled. "Yi Jung- ah." She said his name softly as she turned to him. "Get some more chairs and another table from the back. I'll just go inside and prepare some more food, alright? And be careful with your hand." Ga Eul put down his hand from her shoulder and went inside her apartment.

When Ga Eul was inside her house now and Woo Bin was sure that she would not hear him, he spoke, "Bro, she really is your girlfriend?" he received a glare from Yi Jung at that. Nonetheless, he continued. "Not that she's not beautiful. She is, actually. It's just that, she's not your type man."

"Things change." Ji Hoo answered for Yi Jung. "Where are the chairs and tables she was referring to? Let's get them."

Once the other table and new chairs were set up, the five visitors settled. Yi Jung, on the other hand, excused himself. "I'll just go and help Ga Eul."

As Yi Jung vanished from their sight, Jun Pyo started a conversation. "So, it's really true, huh?"

"I guess so." Woo Bin said. "I can't believe Yi Jung would behave here in Sweden."

"She's beautiful and she looks nice. It's possible that Yi Jung Sunbae was enchanted by her." Jan Di joined in.

Inside the house, Yi Jung helped Ga Eul fry some more eggs and hotdogs while she prepared more hot choco. Silence dominated for both were not sure of what they are going to say. When Yi Jung finally had the courage to talk to her, he called her name softly, "Ga Eul- yang."

"Hmmm?" she responded as she poured hot water on each mug.

"We're going to pretend again. Is that alright?"

"I already introduced myself to them as your girlfriend. I don't think I can take that back anymore." She turned to him and flashed Yi Jung a smile.

"Thanks. Any conditions? Like before?"

"Uh. I can't think of any, actually." Ga Eul responded. Yi Jung smiled to himself as Ga Eul did not say that he would be her slave again. They continued to prepare the food. Once they are done, Ga Eul put them all in a tray. "I'll just bring them outside." She told him.

"Let me help you." Yi Jung offered as he grabbed the tray of hot choco. Ga Eul carried the other one and tried to stop Yi Jung as they were going out of her apartment.

"Yi Jung- ah!" she called him. "Be careful."

The other five exchanged another set of glances as they heard Ga Eul's words to their friend. Now, she's one caring girlfriend, right? Yi Jung settled the hot choco in front of them. Ga Eul soon followed and put down the pancakes, eggs and hotdogs. Yi Jung pulled a chair for her on which Ga Eul sat down. The birthday boy settled himself beside his 'girlfriend'.

"Happy birthday, Yi Jung!" the five chorused as soon as they were settled down.

"Happy birthday, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul repeated her greeting. "Let's all eat, shall we?" Ga Eul invited the others and they all happily enjoyed the breakfast Ga Eul prepared.

As they were having breakfast, Yi Jung asked his friends, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting you." Jun Pyo replied as he stuck another pancake inside his mouth.

"How long would you be here?" Yi Jung asked more.

"A month." Jae Kyung responded. "That's alright, right, Yi Jung?"

Yi Jung and Ga Eul both nearly choked as they heard what they said. 'A month?!' it echoed inside their heads. That means a whole month of pretention for the two of them.

"Are you guys alright?" Jan Di asked, concerned.

"Maybe they don't want us to stay that long. We'll just interrupt them." Woo Bin teased.

"No. No." Ga Eul immediately answered. "We're just surprised." She reasoned out. "And you guys don't have anything to interrupt."

"I don't believe you."' Ji Hoo said.

"Now. Now. Why don't you believe them?" Jan Di asked.

"You know Yi Jung." Ji Hoo replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yah!" Yi Jung shouted from across the table. He turned to Ga Eul and mouthed, "Sorry." She nodded her head in understanding and smiled.

The rest continued to eat the breakfast. Afterwards, they tasted Ga Eul's Black Forest cake which all agreed to be delicious. As they were eating, a car stopped in front of them. From it emerged Raymond. "Hey." He greeted the group.

"Raymond." Yi Jung and Ga Eul chorused. "What are you doing here?" Yi Jung asked. Now that Ga Eul clarified things with him, he feels no irritation or whatsoever towards this man who just arrived.

"I saw in facebook that it's your birthday, Yi Jung. I just stopped by to give this to you." Raymond handed him a bottle of red wine. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Yi Jung replied as he took the bottle from Raymond. "By the way, I have my friends in Korea." Yi Jung started to introduce them once again. When he was finished, Raymond then introduced himself.

"Good morning. My name's Raymond Swein. Nice meeting you, guys."

"Have you eaten yet?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Ga Eul- ah. I actually need to go now." Raymond checked his watch. "I still have a band practice. Bye guys." He waved them hand and then proceeded to his car.

Before he was able to leave the yard, though, a voice stopped him. "You're in a band?"

Raymond stopped and looked at the person who asked him. it was Jae Kyung. "Uh. Yeah." He flashed a smile to her.

"What do you play?" Jae Kyung asked more.

"Rhythms." Raymond replied with a smile.

"Can you teach me some time? I always wanted to be in band." Jae Kyung smiled at him too.

"Sure. I'll just come by here around. I gotta go now, Jae Kyung."

"Alright. Drive safely!" Jae Kyung bid him goodbye.

As Raymond and Jae Kyung were conversing, everyone could see Woo Bin's glare at the food in front of him as he listened to the conversation between the two. When Raymond finally drove off, Jan Di asked Jae Kyung. "Unnie, why don't you just Woo Bin Sunbae to teach you? He plays the guitar as well, right?"

Jae Kyung stared at the man sitting in front of her. "Woo Bin- ah? Nah. He'll just torture me." Jae Kyung replied as she took another bite of her cake. "Besides, I think Raymond plays better than he does."

Woo Bin stood up from his seat. "Yah. You just met him for a few minutes and you can already say that? FYI, monkey, I'm the best guitar player among us four."

"I don't care." Jae Kyung replied.

Woo Bin turned to leave them as he heard what she just said. Everyone, except Jae Kyung, stared at the mafia prince as he left them, with his fists closed, as if preventing himself from punching anything.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original characters, plot, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Gift**

They all turned to look at Woo Bin as he left the rest of them. Jae Kyung, on the other hand, kept eating her slice of Black Forest, oblivious that the man she just bickered a while ago left them.

"Why did he leave?" Ga Eul asked.

"He always does that whenever he and Jae Kyung bickers. I guess, he just wants to have a time of his own to calm himself down." Ji Hoo answered.

"Jae Kyung unnie." Jan Di called the other girl who just munched with her cake.

"I don't want to say sorry to him, Jan Di- ah, if that's what you're going to say." Jae Kyung replied as she took her last bite. "Ga Eul- ah, you bake well. Teach me some time, okay?"

Ga Eul smiled and nodded. A few more minutes passed by and they were already finished with their breakfast. The other helped Yi Jung and Ga Eul to clean up the place where they ate. Jan Di and Jae Kyung helped Ga Eul wash the dishes while Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo helped Yi Jung put back the table and chairs at the backyard. Afterwards, they settled themselves on Ga Eul's living room. Woo Bin hasn't arrived yet, though.

"Any gifts for me?" Yi Jung asked them as he settled himself beside Ga Eul on the couch.

"Our presence is our gift to you, Sunbae." Jan Di smiled.

"I didn't imagine you guys would be that sentimental." Yi Jung chuckled.

"When does your semester end?" Ji Hoo asked.

"We already had our finals last week. We're just going to settle some things tomorrow." Yi Jung answered.

"Okay then. We'll go on Tuesday." Jun Pyo announced.

"What?" Yi Jung asked.

"You believed what Jan Di said?" Jun Pyo asked him, chuckling. "We're camping for three days." Jun Pyo announced. "I've already organized the things we need. Ga Eul, you'll join us."

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked, overwhelmed with the fact that the gang has already accepted her even if she just knew them for a few hours only.

"Yi Jung wouldn't have fun without you there." Ji Hoo teased.

"Let's ask Raymond to come along too." Jae Kyung added.

"But that would just piss Woo Bin Sunbae." Jan Di reasoned out.

"I don't care if he gets pissed." Jae Kyung smirked. "Yah Jun Pyo, I'll invite Raymond to come along."

"Okay. But if Woo Bin punches him, it's not our fault." Jun Pyo said.

"Why would he punch Raymond in the first place?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Jae Kyung." Ji Hoo said her name with full authority. "You very well know that Woo Bin has liked you for almost two years now. Why are you giving him a hard time?"

"Who's giving a hard time who? Ji Hoo, since the day that he asked me out, I cleared with him that I can't like him."

"Why? Because he's a womanizer?" Jun Pyo asked.

"He pushed that away for you but you ignored it. Now, he's back being a womanizer but I can see that he's not yet over you." Jan Di said.

"Guys, stop it. If you're making me feel guilty, you guys are not being successful." Jae Kyung said. "So, how did the two of you meet?" Jae Kyung asked, diverting the subject.

"Huh?" Yi Jung and Ga Eul asked in chorus. Since the topic shifted to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, the two have remained silently seated next to each other, listening to what the others had to say.

"How did the two of you meet?" Jae Kyung asked one more time. "I want to hear sweet love stories. Ga Eul-ah, you tell the story. Yi Jung's not a very good story teller."

"Jae Kyung." Yi Jung called her name but Ga Eul stopped him from saying anything more. She held his hand as she started telling their 'love story'.

"We're neighbors, as you can see." Ga Eul started, flashing a smile at Yi Jung. "Things didn't start smoothly for us. Before he came, the landlady told me that there would be another Korean occupying the apartment next to me. I got so excited because I'm the only Korean around in the neighborhood. When the day came, I saw him walk out of the cab and into his house. I was baking an apple pie then when I saw him. Once the apple pie was baked, I went over to his house to greet him and welcome him into the neighborhood. I was so excited. I told you, right? I kept ringing his doorbell until he opened it."

"She woke me up." Yi Jung interrupted.

"Aish. Let her tell the story." Jae Kyung stated. "And then?"

"But then, he told me that he doesn't like apple pies and welcomes. And he slammed the door right in front of me." Jan Di and Jae Kyung gasped at what Ga Eul just said. "Of course, I was so irritated. How dare this man shut his door? I was only trying to befriend him since there's just the two of us Koreans here. When that happened, I swore to myself that I won't talk to him but then, he started bugging me off and the only way to keep him away is to talk to him. Then I also found out that we're entering the same university and we're taking the same pottery lessons. You don't know how pissed off I was when I learned those things. But then, things started to change. As we were taking our pottery lessons, this young man…" She paused and stared at Yi Jung. "became an incredibly good man. He helps me whenever my pot starts to distort. And then he gives me free rides to school and back home. Basically, that's how it all started."

"Awww. Sweet!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. At that same time, the door of Ga Eul's apartment burst open, revealing a calm looking Woo Bin.

"Yo!" Woo Bin saluted to the gang.

"Where have you been?" Yi Jung asked him.

"Just somewhere." Woo Bin answered. He entered the house and settled himself beside Ji Hoo, a little far from Jae Kyung.

"You just missed Yi Jung and Ga Eul's love story, Sunbae." Jan Di said.

"You know that I'm not a fan of love stories. Unless, it's mine." Woo Bin replied with a smile as he turned to look at Jae Kyung who mouthed a, "Pfft." as he came.

C,")

The day passed by quickly. They have agreed that the guys sleep on Yi Jung's apartment while the girls will stay at Ga Eul. The visitors organized their things inside the host and hostess' house. For dinner, they just decided to order pizza and consumed it as they were watching television in Yi Jung's house.

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung called her name softly.

"Why are you whispering?" Ga Eul asked him as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Let's go to your apartment." Yi Jung invited her. He stood up from his seat and assisted Ga Eul to stand up as well. The rest were oblivious that the 'couple' was sneaking their way outside of Yi Jung's apartment.

Once inside Ga Eul's house, she asked him, "Why did you want to leave them?"

Yi Jung smiled at her. He opened his palm in front of Ga Eul and said, "Where's my gift?"

"So that's it? You want to get your gift, huh?"

"They seem to have forgotten that it's my birthday." Yi Jung pouted. "Give me my gift so that this end will end happily for me."

"Wait there." Ga Eul said as she went upstairs to her room to get Yi Jung's gifts. Though she said that Yi Jung should wait downstairs, he still followed her into her room. "Yah. What are you doing here?"

"I can't wait to see it."

Ga Eul went to her side table and pointed at the pot resting on top. "Tada!" she said.

"Only that?" Yi Jung asked with a disappointed expression.

"You want something more?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung nodded his head like a child. Ga Eul smiled at him and went over to her drawer and pulled out a small box from it. She went over to Yi Jung and placed the gift on his hand. "Here's the other one." She said.

Yi Jung smiled as he the box. Slowly, he untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was the silver key chain that Ga Eul bought for him yesterday. He chuckled as he saw that the key chain is a silver strawberry. "Thanks. I love it." he smirked at her.

"I know you will. That's why I bought that one." Ga Eul chuckled as well.

"Strawberry." Yi Jung muttered. "Do you still use that lip gloss?"

Ga Eul was caught off guard when Yi Jung asked that question. Should she tell the truth and say yes? Say that she's wearing the same one now?

Yi Jung was looking at her intently, as if reading her mind. "You're wearing it now." Yi Jung smirked. "Is it okay if I ask for another gift?"

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked, acting innocent that she's not thinking of what Yi Jung is thinking.

Yi Jung approached her slowly. When his face was a few inches from her, Yi Jung grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Carefully, Yi Jung was leaning down to her for a kiss. Ga Eul closed her eyes, as well as Yi Jung. Okay. Slowly now Yi Jung. His lips were so near to touching hers when the door burst open, revealing a wasted Woo Bin.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original characters, plot, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Boy and Girl Talk**

Yi Jung's face has an utterly disappointed look when he saw Woo Bin standing outside of Ga Eul's bedroom door. He glared at his friend but seeing Woo Bin wasted like that, he sighed and then released Ga Eul from his grip.

Ga Eul pushed herself away from Yi Jung when she saw Woo Bin wasted. She looked at Yi Jung and then went towards his friend.

"Woo Bin- ah, are you alright?" Ga Eul asked, assisting Woo Bin to stand up. Woo Bin has his knees on the floor and his hands were grabbing the knob of the door, somewhat using it to balance himself. Yi Jung also went to him to assist Ga Eul. Together, Yi Jung and Ga Eul brought Woo Bin to her bed and made him lie down there.

"Woo Bin- ah, what happened? Why are you wasted like that?" Yi Jung asked his drunken best friend.

"I think he had too much of beer." Ga Eul answered. "He was drinking beer in your house like it's water. If I'm not mistaken, he drank almost ten bottles of it."

Yi Jung sighed at the sight of his best friend looking like that. Woo Bin's not usually like that. The mafia prince knows how to control himself when he's drinking. Woo Bin only gets wasted like this whenever he encounter problem about that one girl he can't have- Ha Jae Kyung.

"I'll get some towel and water to clean him up." Ga Eul said.

"Okay." Yi Jung said as he watched Ga Eul leave her room.

"Yah!" Yi Jung patted Woo Bin's shoulder. "What happened? Is it about earlier?" Yi Jung settled himself beside Woo Bin on Ga Eul's bed.

Woo Bin, slowly sat up on Ga Eul's bed. Yi Jung assisted him to do so. Once he's sitting, Woo Bin let out a soft chuckle. "You've been here quite a while but you still never fail to read me."

Yi Jung chuckled too. "You're my best bud Woo Bin. And I've known you since we're toddlers. I've grown up with you. How can I not read you? You're doing this because of a heart- break?"

"Funny, isn't it?" Woo Bin laughed. "I never acted this way before until I met that monkey. Aish. I don't know she could change me this much. Yep, bro. Heart- break, that is. I can't believe I'm acting like this."

"Me too." Yi Jung answered. "What else do you have to say? I'll listen all night long if you want."

At that moment, Ga Eul came back to her room carrying a basin of water and a towel. She put those on her bedside table and said, "Woo Bin- na, clean up later, alright? I'll leave you guys here. I think you need some boys' moment." She smiled. "I'll just be in your apartment, Yi Jung- ah."

"Aright." Yi Jung smiled at her as well.

"Don't tell Jae Kyung I'm like this." Woo Bin pleaded. Ga Eul gave him an assuring smile and then turned to leave the two guys in her room.

"I envy you, Yi Jung." Woo Bin started the conversation once again after Ga Eul left. "How could you have a girlfriend like her? She's beautiful, kind, understanding, thoughtful, a perfect one if you may say."

Yi Jung smiled at the compliments her heard from Woo Bin. Though Ga Eul is not really his girlfriend, somehow, he finds himself lucky to have a friend like her. How he wish that they are not acting. "Yah Woo Bin, don't tell me you're liking my girlfriend." He warned his best friend.

"I won't dare." Woo Bin answered. "I'll be beaten for sure. Besides, I'm madly in love with that monkey. How do others say it? Head over heels?"

"Why did she reject you anyway? I don't see a good reason. Well, besides you being a womanizer. But I can see that you're willing to throw that away for her."

"That's it." Woo Bin answered. "I'm a womanizer. When I asked her out for the first time, she rejected me telling me that she can't like me. She can't like me because I'm a womanizer. You're right. I'm willing to throw that away for her but I guess, she's too afraid to take the risk. Maybe she's this tough and blunt girl we know but she's too afraid to be hurt because of love. I guess, she's not as risky as Ga Eul."

"Ga Eul- yang's courageous enough to have me as her boyfriend." Yi Jung chuckled. "I swore to her and showed her that I can change. That I can be a one- woman man." Okay. Did he really do that? Not really. Inside his mind, Yi Jung thought, 'I didn't do that but I will.'

"How did you do that?" Woo Bin asked, interested on how his friend proved to Ga Eul that he only has eyes for her.

"Hmmm." Yi Jung thought for a while. Okay. He needs to think of events. "I don't go to bars anymore." He really did that. "She's the only girl I drive home. I know we're neighbors, but still, she's the only girl who experienced and will continue to experience that here in Sweden." Yi Jung, again, paused for a while. "Ga Eul is the only one I played the saxophone for." He smiled to himself as he remembered that night when the lights inside the restaurant flashed to him and he played the saxophone to thank her. "She's the only girl I waited for to come home every night. Basically, I let her experience things that I only did for her."

"How can I do that? I've done a lot of things to flirt with women." Woo Bin replied as he buried his face in his hands.

"You may have done a lot of things for women before but there are still things you haven't done." Yi Jung replied as he patted the back of his friend. "You can do things for her on our camping trip."

"But I heard that Raymond guy is coming. She invited him."

"I don't know if Raymond already agreed. And you don't have to worry about that guy. I became jealous of him once…" Maybe not once, really. "But Ga Eul cleared things with me. Besides, I don't think he would be such a competition for you."

At that moment, the door burst open, revealing Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Woo Bin asked. "How did you know I'm here?"

"We asked Ga Eul where the two of you are and she said you guys are having a boy talk. She didn't mention that you're wasted, though." Ji Hoo replied.

"I think we also have the right to join in your conversation?" Jun Pyo asked as he and Ji Hoo went over to Yi Jung and Woo Bin.

C,")

"The guys are having a boy talk." Ga Eul repeated. The three of them laughed as they thought of the F4.

"I didn't imagine they would be doing that." Jae Kyung laughed hard.

"They are best friends since young, after all. They need to catch up with each other since Yi Jung Sunbae has been here in Sweden for months." Jan Di replied.

"They've been best friends since young? Wow." Ga Eul commented. "I never thought the F4 would be like that."

"They are the sons of the richest families in Korea, no wonder they would click even if they are just toddlers. I practically grew up with them so I kinda know the four of them well enough."

"Jae Kyung, don't mind me asking." Ga Eul started.

"What is it Ga Eul- ah?" Jae Kyung asked with a smile on her face.

"Why won't you date Woo Bin? I mean, why don't you give it a try?" Ga Eul asked while Jan Di nodded in agreement.

"I already said, I can't like him." Jae Kyung repeated.

"You've grown up with them and like you said, you know them well enough. I think you already know Woo Bin very much and since you two are friends, I don't think it would be hard to like him." Jan Di reasoned out.

"That's the reason. I grew up with them and I very well know Woo Bin. We've been close when we were younger and I saw him how he flirts and deals with women. I don't want to be just another girl in his collection." Jae Kyung's tone is now serious and not the playful one before. "I'm afraid to get hurt just like the other girls he has dated before. That's why I can't like him. I can't let myself fall for him and just be hurt in the end."

"But Yi Jung Sunbae's a womanizer too. And look at Ga Eul, she accepted him." Jan Di said.

"How did you do it Ga Eul- ah? How can you trust Yi Jung like that? Do you even know that he's a famous Casanova?" Jae Kyung asked, interested on what Ga Eul has to say about her 'boyfriend'.

"I know that he's a Casanova. I've seen him with different women before." Ga Eul answered. "I don't even know how I trusted him so much like that. Maybe it's because he showed me gestures that I think were genuine enough."

"You trust him so much?" Jae Kyung asked.

Ga Eul smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. You know what? You should learn to trust Woo Bin's words to you. Take the risk of trusting him. I heard a quote once, ' Trusting someone means giving them the right to hurt you completely, but at the same time, being confident that they won't.' I guess I feel that way towards Yi Jung- ah."

"I'm afraid to get hurt." Jae Kyung pointed out.

"That's the problem, unnie." Jan Di responded. "Everything in life won't get by easily. Everything won't go smoothly. Just go with what Ga Eul said, be confident that he won't hurt you."

"Aish!" Jae Kyung cursed. "I don't know."

"Let's see about how things will turn out in the camping trip? Alright? Let's see if he'll show how determined he is for you to love him." Ga Eul suggested.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Drive**

On Tuesday morning, the gang put their things at the back of the van that Jun Pyo hired to take them to the camping area at the mountains. Jun Pyo also hired a driver to take them there since that is the first time that they would be going there. Ji Hoo sat down beside the driver at the front of the van.

"I'll sit beside you." Raymond said. He agreed to come with them to the trip but told himself to stay away from Jae Kyung since he notices Woo Bin's glare to him every time he would come over to yi Jung and Ga Eul's apartment. If not because of Jae Kyung's persistence, he would not have come in the first place.

"Raymond- ah." Jae Kyung tried to stop him but Raymond seemed determined to stay away from her.

The others settled themselves inside the van. Jae Kyung tried to sit beside Jan Di at the first row inside the van but Jun Pyo's glare kept her away. On the second row settled Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Again, Jae Kyung tried to sit beside another girl to keep her away from Woo Bin but Yi Jung asked her politely that he wants to sit with his 'girlfriend' throughout the ride. And that left Jae Kyung to sit at the last row of the van beside Woo Bin. As the van started to move, Jae Kyung put a throw pillow in between them to send him away from her.

"I don't have a contagious disease." Woo Bin said to her as Jae Kyung put the throw pillow.

"Whatever." Jae Kyung answered as she put on earphones for her to not hear whatever Woo Bin has to say.

Ga Eul turned to look at the couple beside her and then looked at Yi Jung sitting beside her. She whispered, "I hope they get along soon. Jae Kyung's kinda hard on Woo Bin."

Yi Jung wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Woo Bin has to endure that if he really wants to be with her. Don't worry about him. I'm sure something's going on inside his mind to get that girl."

"Uh." Ga Eul murmured. "Yi Jung- ah, you're too close." She commented as she felt Yi Jung's hands tighten around her and his head lean against hers.

"What's the problem with that?" He smirked.

"You're being naughty Yi Jung- ah."

"I still haven't got my last birthday wish."

Ga Eul smiled at him and removed his head. "Yi Jung- ah, remember?" she asked, not finishing her sentence for his friends not to hear that they are just pretending.

Yi Jung removed his hands around her and rested his head against the back of the seat. He closed his eyes and said, "Yeah. Of course, I remember."

Ga Eul turned to look at him intently. She saw how his smile changed into a frown as she said that. "Yi Jung- ah." She called his name softly.

"It's okay. You don't have to say sorry or anything. I'm the one who should apologize. Sorry."

"Yah." Ga Eul slightly punched his stomach as she realized that everyone inside turned to look at them as Yi Jung said something about apologizing. She playfully opened his eyes and looked directly onto those brownish black orbs. Again, their eye- to- eye contact this time seemed to have said the unspoken words running inside their mind.

'They're looking.' Ga Eul said in her mind.

"Araso. Araso." Yi Jung said as a smile spread across his face once again. He pulled Ga Eul closer to him and settled her head on his shoulder.

"Yah Jan Di, do the same." Jun Pyo ordered his girlfriend as he heard what Yi Jung said to Ga Eul.

"Aish." Jan Di muttered under her breath. "Don't you have any new tricks? That's Yi Jung Sunbae's!"

"Just do it." Jun Pyo commanded as he pulled her head to settle on his shoulder.

The drive went on for about six hours up to the camping site. Once they arrived, the sleepy heads started to wake up. Jan Di patted Jun Pyo's face to wake up. Well, not really patted. It's more of a slap on the face. "Aish." Jun Pyo said as he opened his eyes.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, placed a kiss on Ga Eul's forehead. "Ga Eul- yang, we're here. Wake up." He softly whispered in her ear. Ga Eul stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes to reveal a smiling Yi Jung in front of her. "You slept well?" Yi Jung asked.

"Hmmm." Ga Eul answered as she composed herself to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes to fully wake herself up. "Your shoulder's very comforting." She commented as a smile spread across her face.

Behind them sleep a couple of people who seem oblivious that they have arrived to their destination. The others turned to look at them and gasped once they say the position of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. Woo Bin was resting his head against the back of the seat while Jae Kyung was lying with her legs folded to fit the size of the seat. Her head was resting on the throw pillow she put in between them. What made the others gasp was that the pillow was resting on Woo Bin's lap.

Ga Eul took her camera out of her bag and captured that moment they saw.

"Why did you do that?" Yi Jung asked.

"It's a perfect camera moment." Ga Eul answered. "Don't they look sweet?"

After Ga Eul took the picture, Jae Kyung stirred. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found the sleeping Woo Bin in front of her. Her eyes widened once she realized that she was actually sleeping on his lap. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she shouted which woke Woo Bin.

"Huh? What happened?" Woo Bin asked as he composed himself.

Jae Kyung sat up and grabbed the throw pillow. She hit Woo Bin with it many times while saying, "You pervert!"

"Yah! What did I do?" Woo Bin asked as he blocked the hits Jae Kyung was giving him. "You're the one who slept on my lap. I didn't put you into that position."

"Liar!" Jae Kyung said as she hit him again, harder this time. She stood up and pushed Woo Bin aside so that she could go out of the van. Before going away, Jae Kyung glared at the mafia prince.

Instead of being hurt with what she did to him, Woo Bin just smirked to himself.

"Yah. That was an early move." Yi Jung commented.

"Just like what I said, I didn't put her into that position. She squeezed her way to sleep on my lap. You don't know how surprised I was when she was doing that. You guys are busy with your respective partners that's why you didn't notice what's happening at the back."

Yi Jung chuckled. "You're too defensive, bro. Come on. We need to prepare our tents for the camping and you better hurry up going out of this van. I bet she's already clinging to Raymond."

* * *

***A/N**: Sorry for the super delay of the update. It's been a while since I've been here in . Sorry about that. I've mentioned before that I'm much more active in Lovers Unparalleled now. You can google it if you want. I have the same pen- name there so it won't be a problem to find me. Again, mianhe for the delay of the update.

As for those waiting for an update of Do You Believe in Destiny, sorry. Still, I can't find the heart to continue the fic. I don't know why but I want to finish it. EH? I know I'm being weird about what I'm saying but that's what I'm feeling. I started re- reading the chapters I've written but I still haven't finished it 'coz I'm engrossed in watching Jdoramas at the moment. I'm really sorry.

Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. :D Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Tent**

Once they reached the camping area, the gang started to unpack the things inside the van. They are not totally in the area camping. The point they reached is just the point where vehicles are allowed. They still need to do a few walks and hikes before finally finding the area to build their tents and settle. Each of them carries a back pack as they started their way to the camping site.

They were already walking for about 30 minutes and the others are already starting to get tired- well, the girls, that is. Jae Kyung clung to Raymond all throughout the walk, staying away from the mafia prince. Jan Di, on the other hand, kept her distance near Jun Pyo so that if she ever needs help, her boyfriend would be there to assist her. Yi Jung probably made the sweetest gesture to accompany Ga Eul.

"Are you tired yet?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul as he moved his way towards her.

"A little." Ga Eul replied as she continued to walk slowly, following the others closely behind.

Yi Jung inched closer to her. He received a questioningly glance from Ga Eul but he still continued to move towards her. At this moment, Yi Jung's doing some of his infamous Casanova ways to make a move on a girl. The two continued to walk, with Yi Jung getting closer to her as time passes. When he was so close to her, Yi Jung brushed his hand against hers, and then finally grabbing it. "Hold onto me." He smirked.

Ga Eul chuckled at the move Yi Jung just showed her. The others turned to look at them but the couple at the back seemed to be oblivious to the stares that the others are giving them. "You already did that before. Nothing new?" Ga Eul teased.

"You want something new?" Yi Jung teased her back.

Ga Eul chuckled once more and said, "If you want to hold my hand you could have just grabbed it, Yi Jung- ah. You're very welcome to do so."

Yi Jung blushed. Yeah. He blushed at what Ga Eul just said. Damn. If he only knows that he has the right to do so.

"You didn't say." Yi Jung replied.

Ga Eul did not respond to him this time. Rather, she grasped his hand tighter and smiled at him. She, too, is blushing as they walked towards the camping site hand- in- hand.

A few more minutes of walking and hiking passed by until they finally reached the camping site where they could set- up their tents. There were also other people setting up their tents in the area, most of them are families going out in a trip during the break.

As they arrived, everyone sat first on the logs scattered around the area for a few minutes to rest before finally deciding to set up the tent. They brought along two massive tents- one for the boys and of course, one for the girls. They decided to set up the girls' tent first with each one of them helping to build it. They opened the tent bag and unrolled the tent on the ground first. Next, they started to put the poles and then the strings. Afterwards, the pegs were attached to each corner to make the tent sturdy enough. Once finished, they went to build the boys' tent. After a while, growling stomachs could be heard and so, the girls decided to cook the food instead. The boys assured them that they could handle the setting up by themselves.

Jan Di was busy making the fire while Ga Eul and Jae Kyung worked together to chop the vegetables and the meat they are going to use for the soup. Afterwards, Ga Eul grabbed the marinated barbeque and then started grilling it by the fire. As she was doing so, a man sat beside her. of course, who would that man be but Yi Jung?

"The barbeque smells great." Yi Jung complimented.

"Thanks. Are you guys done?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yep. You can put your things inside the tent. I'll watch over this first." Yi Jung said as he took the tongs and the fan from Ga Eul.

"Are you sure? Can you do that?" she asked.

"It's just barbeque, Ga Eul. I can handle this. Fix your things first." Yi Jung replied with a smile.

Ga Eul smiled as well and stood up to arrange her things inside the girls' tent. When she arrived inside, Ga Eul saw Jae Kyung and Jan Di fixing their things as well.

"This is my first time camping." Jae Kyung exclaimed happily. "I'm so excited. Have you guys done this before?"

"Yeah. I was in middle school back then." Jan Di replied.

"Me too. It was so much fun." Ga Eul responded. "especially the part where we hiked and saw the sunset and sunrise. The view was so beautiful."

"I want to do that too!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. "I'm going to tell Jun Pyo about it." Jae Kyung excitedly exited the tent not noticing that Woo Bin was about to enter the tent. They bumped against each other, with their lips almost touching.

Both of them were too shocked at what happened that they both stood there frozen for a while. When Jae Kyung finally gained composure, she pushed him a little and nagged, "Yah! Why are entering our tent without telling?"

"I'm sorry." Woo Bin replied. "I was to hand this over to you." Woo Bin handed Jae Kyung a small pink bag which looked like it contains toiletries.

"You should have informed us that you're coming in." Jae Kyung replied as she hastily grabbed the bag from Woo Bin's grasp. "Good thing nothing happened." Jae Kyung mentioned as she remembered their almost kiss.

She pushed him aside once more and shouted at Jun Pyo, "Jun Pyo, let's go see the sunset and sunrise."

"We'll do that tomorrow Jae Kyung." Ji Hoo answered instead. "We need to fix our things first. It's nearly sunset." He looked at the sky and saw that the colors orange and red are starting to spread.

"Okay." Jae Kyung replied without arguing back.

Once Ga Eul was done fixing her things inside, she went back to the barbeque she was watching over a while ago. As she was approaching, Ga Eul saw Yi Jung staring at the food intently, as if he wants to grab it and eat. She settled herself beside him and said, "You hungry?"

"Starving." Yi Jung replied as he put his right hand over his stomach.

It was just now that Ga Eul noticed something missing. "Where's the bandage?" she asked as she pointed at his hand.

"Oh. That." Yi Jung replied as he looked at his hand as well. "I removed it a while ago before setting up the tents. I can't grab things perfectly when it's wrapped around my hand."

"Tsk tsk." Ga Eul replied and glared at him. "Yi Jung- ah, I don't want your hand to be injured once again. You very well know that that bandage serves as your hand's protection. It's there for you to not move it too much and here you are. Give me the bandage. I'll put it back."

Yi Jung smirked as he heard Ga Eul's comment about him removing his bandage. He fished something g out of his khaki shorts and later, his hand emerged from it with the bandage. Ga Eul took the bandage from him and his right hand as well. She settled his right hand on her lap and cautiously started to wrap the bandage around it. As always, Ga Eul did that with so much care and focus as if not wanting to make any wrong move, of course.

Yi Jung grinned as he watched Ga Eul wrap the bandage around his hand. Since they reconciled weeks ago, Ga Eul is the one who always puts his bandage. She would always do that before they share their breakfast for the morning. For once, she never failed to do so.

As Ga Eul was wrapping the bandage around his hand, her lips broke into a smile. Even though she has done this for so many times already, she would always feel happy about the job. She doesn't know why, though. And even if she has done this many times, even if she has held his hand for like a million times, the touch of his incredibly soft hand never fails to make her heart thump so fast. It's just a mere touch, some would say, but still, it never failed to send tingles down her spine. The way they held hands together while hiking also made her heart thud so loud, that it was as if it was going to jump out from her chest. 'Damn.' She would always think to herself. 'Why does Yi Jung's touch always make me feel this way?'

Yi Jung feels the same too. Ga Eul's every stroke on his hand and pat at his shoulder would mean so much to him. He would always smile every time she lays a hand on him or even if their elbows just bump against each other. What more could the hug before they left affected him? So much. He can't describe the feelings he suffers. Though that's the case, Yi Jung would always want to hug her. It gives him a feeling that he's protecting her. Ga Eul, on the other hand, feels so much safe whenever he wraps his hands around. Both of them seemed so much relieved in each other's arms.

"Done." Ga Eul happily said.

"Thanks." Yi Jung replied as he looked at his hand. "Clean and neat as always. You've already mastered putting this around my hand, huh?"

"How can't I?" Ga Eul responded. "I've been doing that for weeks now." She smiled at him and then looked at the barbeque they were cooking. "Yah. Those are already cooked. Put in the next batch."

The gang happily ate their dinner as they sat around the bonfire. They had soup, barbeque and rice for the night. Once done, they started to clean up the mess together and then clean themselves before going to sleep.

The camp site that Jun Pyo chose, fortunately, has a comfort room nearby. The site was made for the ease of people, with water supply and all. They would just sleep in tents make fire on their own, and use flashlights to see at night.

When they were done, the gang went back to their respective tents, with the girls ready to sleep and with the guys planning to play cards. Jae Kyung opened their tent when suddenly, she screamed,  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The boys looked at their direction. "What happened?" the five boys chorused.

"There are frogs inside." Jae Kyung said. "I'm afraid of them."

"We could chase them away." Jan Di said. She was about to enter the tent when a hand stopped her from doing so.

"D… D…Don't" Jun Pyo said, stuttering.

Jan Di chuckled at her boyfriend's reaction. "Don't tell me you're afraid of frogs."

"I'm not!" Jun Pyo said immediately, fright vanished from his tone.

"We could chase them away." Ji Hoo said. "But I don't think the surface would be clean enough for you to lie inside."

"Are your bags closed?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah." The three girls chorused.

"Good. We don't have to worry about your things getting dirty. I agree with Ji Hoo. Your sleeping place would be a mess."

"We could clean that up." Ga Eul suggested.

"But it's already dark, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung replied. "It would be hard to clean that. You can do that tomorrow."

"But the smell will linger inside." Jan Di argued.

"Let's just get your things and put it inside our tent. Yi Jung's right. It would be hard to clean that up tonight." Ji Hoo agreed.

"Then what are you implying?" Jae Kyung asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"You're going to sleep with us." Woo Bin replied coolly as a smirk spread across his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Bonfire**

"WHAT?" Jae Kyung exclaimed as she heard Woo Bin's words. "I'm not going to do that." she declared.

"Then sleep inside that smelly tent." Woo Bin said.

"Jae Kyung, we don't have any choice." Ga Eul convinced Jae Kyung.

As the others were having a talk outside, Ji Hoo, Raymond and Yi Jung chased the frogs away inside the girls' tent. They emerged from the tent carrying the girls' bags and other belongings. "We'll just put these there." Ji Hoo said as he pointed at the boys' tent.

"Who gave you permission to bring my things?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Jae Kyung." Raymond just said her name and then she finally stopped shouting and exclaiming.

"Fine." Jae Kyung said, utterly defeated tonight. "But you're not going anywhere close to me." She reprimanded Woo Bin before following the others inside the boys' tent.

Inside, they lay a big mat for them to sleep on. They just decided to sleep without putting some barrier or anything since nothing's going to happen, right? The girls decided to go to sleep while the boys played cards first.

"Ga Eul- yang, you can use my sleeping bag." Yi Jung offered to Ga Eul before heading to the boys.

"But Yi Jung, it's yours." Ga Eul answered back. "I have a blanket. I'm fine with that."

"But it's not fine with me." Yi Jung said as he went over her and pushed Ga Eul to his sleeping back, lying on the floor. "Just use it. Alright? No more buts." Yi Jung said as he put his index finger over her lips to stop her from saying anything more. "Good night, Ga Eul- yang. Sweet dreams." He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"When are you going to sleep?" Ga Eul asked before letting Yi Jung go.

"Later. When we're done playing." Yi Jung answered.

"You didn't tell me what time." Ga Eul teased with a smile. "Just get the blanket near me if you're going to sleep. Alright? You use it instead."

"Okay." Yi Jung replied as he went over the boys to play Russian poker.

"Full house!" Jun Pyo shouted inside the tent. He received sshhhh's from Jae Kyung and Jan Di who were trying their very hard to sleep.

"Jun Pyo." Jan Di called his name with pure authority and power. "Can you just go to sleep? Your voice is quite bothering. I can't sleep."

"But we're still playing." Jun Pyo argued back.

"If you're not going to sleep then don't talk to me ever again." Jan Di made an ultimatum which made Jun Pyo frown. Nonetheless, the Shinhwa heir gave in to Jan Di's request, or should it be, command.

"Let's stop this nonsense." Jun Pyo ordered the guys. "Come on. Let's sleep. We're going to see the sunrise tomorrow."

The others laughed at Jun Pyo's reaction but decided to follow him as well. They settled themselves on the remaining spaces. Yi Jung, on the other hand, went to Ga Eul first to check on her. He smiled to himself as he found her sleeping soundly, somehow oblivious to Jun Pyo's noises a while ago. Yi Jung tucked the strands of hair covering her pretty face and planted her another kiss on the forehead. Afterwards, he headed outside the tent.

Yi Jung wrapped his jacket around his body as he felt the cold wind brush against him outside. He settled himself on one of the logs of wood and found himself staring at the bonfire they made a whole ago. The fire's starting to die already. Yi Jung decided to revive it by putting a few more wood to serve as its fuel. He also lighted a piece of paper to be the source of fire for the wood. When the bonfire was big again, he smiled to himself at his work.

He rubbed his hands against each other and put it over the fire to feel warmth. Afterwards, he stood up from his seat and grabbed a stick and a bag of marshmallows from their food supply. He went back to seat in front of the bonfire while toasting his marshmallow. As he was doing so, Yi Jung also thought of a lot of things- a lot of things about Ga Eul.

For the past few days, he has been disturbed with the thought of Ga Eul being his pretend girlfriend again. If the first time that they did it was pure pretension for him, now, it seems that he's not acting anymore. He smiled to himself as he remembered when he asked Ga Eul to be his pretend girlfriend once again. Well, he didn't really ask her directly that time. He just stared onto those brown eyes of hers to ask and she nodded to answer his with a yes. There have been other times when a single eye contact between the two of them would serve as their conversation. He doesn't know how they do it. It just happens.

The number of times he hugged her and kissed her on her forehead or cheeks (exclude the kiss on the lips) has left him utterly confused. Just like as described when Ga Eul was wrapping the bandage around his hand, Yi Jung would feel tingles down his spine and his heart seems to be beating faster than the usual. He doesn't know what he feels. He can't explain the emotions. He's totally confused. 'What's that?' he would usually find himself asking that question inside his head numerous of times he can't out a label on what he's feeling because this is the first time he has felt that way- even if he was called Korea's number one Casanova. This feeling towards that favorite neighbor of his is the first time he has ever felt that way towards a certain woman. 'What's that?' he asked himself again as he noticed his marshmallow that is slowly burning in the fire.

Ga Eul stirred a little bit as she felt cold air breeze inside the tent. The night was incredibly cold. She slightly opened her eyes to check on the others. It was dark inside the tent so she wasn't really able to see anything. What she noticed, though, is light coming from the outside. The light looks like it comes from the bonfire they made a while ago. She clearly remembers that before going to sleep, the bonfire is soon to die out but at this time, the fire is on its full life and burning. Slowly, Ga Eul got out of Yi Jung's sleeping bag and reached for her phone that was lying just beside her. She unlocked it and saw that it was already fifteen minutes past midnight. 'What's happening outside?' she thought. Curious, Ga Eul decided to look outside and see the owner of the silhouette she sees. 'Maybe it's Yi Jung outside.' She said to herself as she grabbed the blanket next to her. She stood up, careful not to make any noises to not wake the others.

Ga Eul peeked from the tent to first see who that person was. She frowned when she realized that it was indeed Yi Jung, looking at the fire and toasting the marshmallow. Slowly, Ga Eul walked over to him.

Yi Jung seemed oblivious that the person he's thinking is heading towards him. His eyes were focused on the fire and the marshmallow. Yi Jung sighed as he tried his best to put a label on what he's feeling but wasn't able to.

"Why are you sighing?" her lovely melodic voice asked him as she settled herself beside Yi Jung.

Yi Jung jumped a little. He was surprised to see her. 'Speaking of the devil.' He thought inside.

"Sorry." Ga Eul said as she noticed that Yi Jung was surprised to see her. "Did I startle you?"

"A bit" Yi Jung admitted. "Why are you here anyways? It's late."

"I think I should be asking you the same question, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul smiled. "I saw a silhouette from the tent. I was curious who that person was so I went out to check. And I found you. What are you doing here? Toasting marshmallow?" Ga Eul teased him.

Yi Jung chuckled a little as he looked at the stick he was holding. "Uh. Yeah."

"Tell me. What are you really doing here?" Ga Eul asked once more.

"Just thinking." Yi Jung said without elaborating.

A cold breeze passed by them at that moment. Ga Eul, remembering that she has a blanket in hand, covered herself and Yi Jung with it.

"I'm fine. You can have it." Yi Jung said as he brushed the blanket off but Ga Eul stopped him with a glare.

"It's cold, Yi Jung- ah. Let's share the blanket." Ga Eul replied as she wrapped the blanket on Yi Jung again. "What are you thinking about?" she asked as she grabbed a stick and attached a marshmallow at the end of it. She brought the marshmallow close to the fire and did the same as Yi Jung.

"Just things."

"What things?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

"Why do you have a lot of questions?" Yi Jung smiled at her.

"Is it prohibited now?" Ga Eul answered.

"Not really." Yi Jung answered back.

"If you don't want to say, then it's fine with me." Ga Eul replied with a smile. "But you share thing with me before." Ga Eul added, sounding as if she really want Yi Jung to tell her what he's thinking.

Yi Jung chuckled once more. "You really know how to make me do things." He smirked at her. "Ga Eul- yang, did you have a feeling of…" he paused, thinking of what he should say to her. He was finding the appropriate words to tell her.

"What feeling?" Ga Eul asked as she pulled the marshmallow close to her, examining if it's toasted already.

"The feeling of… Uh…" Yi Jung continued, still unable to find the words to say to her.

"What?"

Yi Jung scratched his head a bit and smiled. "Just forget it."

Ga Eul chuckled at his reaction. She turned to face him and looked straight into his eyes. After a few moments, she shifted her gaze from him, back to the marshmallow she put back to the fire. "Hmmmm. Is it something you can't describe? Something that you can't put a label on?"

Yi Jung smiled to her and nodded his head. "How'd you know?"

Ga Eul ignored him and just looked at the fire in front of them. She continued, "Hmmm. Do you feel it towards someone?"

"Yeah."

"Towards the other sex?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah." Yi Jung answered once more.

"What do you feel when you are with her?" she asked, turning her gaze away from him.

"Happy. Relieved. Comfortable."

"Is it as if you can do anything with her without putting a mask on? That you can just be yourself?"

"Yes." At the back of his mind, Yi Jung is thinking whether Ga Eul already knows that what she is describing is her and that person he thinks of is her.

"Do you always want to see her?"

"Yes."

"To be with her? To always be by her side?" Ga Eul continued questioning Yi Jung.

"Yes."

"Does your heart thump so hard every time you see her or touch her?"

"Yes."

"Do you always want to protect her?" Ga Eul asked more.

"Yes."

"To always see her smile?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy when she is happy?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I should say that you're already in love with that person, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul suddenly said as she turned to face him, eye- to- eye.

"Huh?" Yi Jung asked as they stared into each other.

"This is the first time you're feeling all these, eh?"

"Yup." Yi Jung answered without taking his gaze off her.

"That's why you can't put a label to it, Yi Jung- ah. Everyone who falls in love for the first time doesn't realize that until someone snaps them." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Yi Jung answered back.

Thanks to her. Yeah. Thanks to the person he loves. He already knows what these things he feels are. He's in love with her. He loves her- Chu Ga Eul.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Shooting Star (a.k.a. Bonfire, Part II) **

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung as she noticed a smile spread across his face as he said thanks to her.

"Nothing." Yi Jung responded, continuing to smile like crazy in front of her.

Ga Eul didn't reply to him. Instead, she just smiled like him and focused on toasting the marshmallow.

Cold air started to breeze once again, making both of them shiver. Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul's trembling hands so he decided to wrap the blanket over them tighter.

"Still fine?" Yi Jung asked, looking intently at her.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you sleepy yet?" Yi Jung asked. He looked at his watch and found that it's quarter before 1 AM. "We need to get up early to catch the sunrise."

"I slept for a few hours ago so I'm still fine, Yi Jung." Ga Eul answered with a smile. "How about you?"

"Nah. How can I be sleepy with you around?" Yi Jung smirked.

"Yah." Ga Eul lightly punched his arm. "What do you mean about that?"

"Nothing. Hey, your marshmallow's starting to be burnt."

Ga Eul pulled out the marshmallow out of the bonfire. Afterwards, she turned to look at Yi Jung who was busy in his own thoughts as he stared into the bonfire. His eyes were twinkling since Ga Eul mentioned that he's in love with a person.

When Yi Jung brought out the subject of feeling something that he can't describe, Ga Eul immediately thought that what he was talking about was love. As she asked him questions, Ga Eul was thinking of the things she also feels at the moment. She's surprised to know that what she's feeling is the same as Yi Jung. The only difference is that she knows she's in love with the person she was thinking while asking him questions. She's aware that she's in love with him; In love to the man living right next to her; in love to the man sitting beside him now, sharing the blanket with her.

Part of her wishes that Yi Jung is talking about her. The way he described his feelings whenever he's with that person he loves is the same way that Ga Eul feels towards him whenever they are together. As far as she knows, she has been the only girl that Yi Jung has been hanging out in the past few days. They have almost been together every hour and she hasn't seen him with other girls besides Jan Di and Jae Kyung. The other two are unlikely to be the person that Yi Jung loves since they are both involved with his friends. Ga Eul is sure that Yi Jung won't mess up with them and if the girl he loves is either Jan Di or Jae Kyung, Ga Eul doubts if she would see a smiling Yi Jung at the moment. And that leaves her to the idea that the man she loves, loves as well.

It could be true, right? Given the fact that they've been close enough and the actions they show each other is quite special. Even if things have not started so well for them, the chance to be together is not impossible right?

Ga Eul tried to compose herself as she convinced herself over and over again that she could be the one that Yi Jung was describing. She kept repeating to herself that nothing's impossible. She would sometimes shake her head or nod, making Yi Jung turn his head towards her.

"Ga Eul- yang, is something wrong?" Yi Jung asked as he noticed what Ga Eul was doing.

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked as she looked straight into his eyes and saw the same twinkling eyes he has for a few minutes now.

"Are you alright? You've been shaking and nodding your head. Is something bothering you?"

"Uh. I'm fine, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul answered. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes to gain composure once more.

"You sure?"

"I am." Ga Eul replied with a smile. "No need to worry about me."

"Ga Eul- yang. Have you been…" Yi Jung paused. Should he ask that now?

"What? You're cutting your sentences tonight." Ga Eul teased.

"Have you been in love?" Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul chuckled. 'Yes. I'm actually in love right now with you.' Darn. If only she could answer that to him. But hell no. She would not be the first one to confess.

"Why did you ask?"

"Don't answer me back with a question." Yi Jung replied. "Nothing. I'm just curious since you said that people who fall in love for the first time don't realize it until someone snaps them."

"Wait. You mean in love as in, in love with the other sex?" Ga Eul asked, clarifying his question.

"Yeah." Yi Jung answered as he took a bite of the marshmallow.

"I've been. Before. I was in middle school back then. You can call it puppy love or what." She answered.

"Oh." That was all Yi Jung could answer.

"But I didn't have a relationship with that man I fell in love with. I just loved him. That's all. So if your next question is whether I had a boyfriend yet, my answer is no."

"Why are you telling that to me?" Yi Jung asked, smirking.

"You might be interested." Ga Eul answered back, pouting.

They chuckled at the same time at both of their reactions. Just as they were giggling like little kids, a star shot across the sky above them. It was a very bright meteor that shot across the sky just above the two of them.

Ga Eul pointed her hand at the shooting star. "Yi Jung- ah, look!" Ga Eul exclaimed childishly as she closed her eyes to wish.

Yi Jung turned to look at Ga Eul first at her childish behavior and then to the shooting star above them. He closed his eyes as well and wished just like Ga Eul.

A few minutes later, they opened their eyes at the same time and smiled. They both turned to look back into the sky above them as the shooting star vanished from their sight. Afterwards, their gazes both fell back to earth and into each other's eyes.

"What did you wish for, Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung asked.

"I won't tell you." Ga Eul said as she stuck her tongue out. She giggled like a small child once more and then composed herself. Ga Eul breathed deeply and closed her eyes and then asked, "Yi Jung- ah, do you know what they say about shooting stars?" Ga Eul asked as she looked back at the sky.

"They say your wish comes true. I haven't got any wish granted, though."

"No. Not that one. It's pretty common." She opened her eyes to see his brown orbs staring right into hers.

"Then what is it?"

"Some say that when two people witness a shooting star together, the two people are bound to be soulmates." Ga Eul replied as she looked back to stare at Yi Jung's eyes.

"Soulmates? You believe in those, Ga Eul- yang?"

"I do." Ga Eul replied with a big smile on her face. "I believe that each person here on earth is meant to be with someone- to be with his or her soulmate. Each person is meant to find the other half of his or her soul to be complete."

Yi Jung chuckled. "So what are you saying? We are soulmates?" Yi Jung asked.

"I'm not saying that." Ga Eul replied. "I'm just telling you the other myth about shooting stars."

"I won't mind if you're mine." Yi Jung said out of nowhere. Silence ate their time as Yi Jung stared at the bonfire. Ga Eul kept her gaze at him and smiled. "Is it okay for you if ever I am your soulmate?" Yi Jung asked as he turned to gaze back at her eyes.

Ga Eul blushed a bit and nodded her head. She won't mind. It's fine with her. Very fine with her. She would gladly accept Yi Jung as her soulmate if that's meant to be. She would gladly accept the man she loves as her soulmate.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Caught off guard**

As Yi Jung and Ga Eul were staring at the bonfire and the stars, Woo Bin, inside the tent, got up from his sleep and went over to the girls' side. He noticed that Ga Eul was not in her place and so is Yi Jung. When he looked outside, Woo Bin saw the silhouette of the two. He smiled at what he saw and then continued towards the girls.

Using a small flashlight, Woo Bin slowly crept to Jae Kyung. He sat on Yi Jung's sleeping bag, which Ga Eul used a while ago, and stared into the lovely girl sleeping in front of him. Woo Bin turned off the flashlight. Woo Bin shove the strands of hair that covers her face. Though it was dark, Woo Bin could still see the features of her face- the smooth skin, her eyelids which hide the happy and twinkling eyes, her almost perfect pointed nose, and her tempting lips.

He smiled once more as he observed her features, silently wishing that he has this girl; that they are together.

Since they were kids, Woo Bin has grown a liking for this blunt and bubbly daughter of the Ha Corporation. Her unique personality drove him head over heels for this girl. She very well knows how to make him laugh and how to comfort him. Their relationship grew closer and closer as each day passed by and Woo Bin can't help himself from falling for this girl. Even if he was branded as a playboy in the group, Woo Bin did nothing with those girls but just a mere fling. As a man, and the next- in- line as the leader of the biggest mafia group in Korea, having women around him is just inevitable. But just for this one woman, he'll forget the others and just think of her.

As he stared at her longer, Woo Bin felt himself sleepy and yawned. Unconsciously, Woo Bin lay down on the mat beside her and fell asleep.

C,")

Before the sun rose, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Raymond and Jan Di already woke up. As planned, they would see the sunrise all together. As the flashlights turned on, Jan Di gasped at what she saw next to her- Woo Bin and Jae Kyung sleeping a feet away from each other with their hands intertwined.

Just the moment when Jan Di gasped, a Ji Hoo's chuckled was heard outside the tent. The others soon followed outside to see another couple's back. Ga Eul's head resting on Yi Jung's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. The blanket covered both of their bodies indicating that they have a very close contact.

"Couples. Couples." Ji Hoo uttered under his breath.

Jun Pyo put up a disgusted look. He then turned to Jan Di and smirked, as if saying something. When Jan Di realized that her boyfriend was looking at her, she quickly smacked his head. "Yah!" Jan Di shouted which caused Yi Jung and Ga Eul to stir.

Yi Jung first opened his eyes to see her angelic face resting on his shoulder. He smiled to himself for his today is already complete with just that face. Yi Jung held her closer to him, oblivious to his friends' stares from the back.

From Yi Jung's movement, Ga Eul soon woke up and found herself looking straight into his brown orbs. She saw his smile and with that, she grinned too.

"Good morning." She heard him whisper to her.

"Good morning too." Ga Eul replied as she removed her head. She saw Yi Jung move his shoulder a bit. "Does your shoulder sore?" she asked, worried that she caused him pain by sleeping there.

"No." Yi Jung answered with a smile as he once again captured her eyes with his. "I'm fine. Did you sleep well?"

"Your shoulder's comforting." She replied with a weak smile. Ga Eul soon yawned and removed the blanket covering them and stood up to stretch. She breathed the cool and clean air. As she was doing so, Ga Eul soon realized that pairs of eyes were staring at her. She then turned her back to look at the others. "Good morning." She greeted them happily.

"Good morning too." Raymond replied and then excused himself to freshen up.

"Good morning." The other three chorused.

Inside the tent, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung stirred as they heard voices from the outside. At the same time, the two opened their eyes and found their hands intertwined. After a few moments, when she finally realized where her hand was, Jae Kyung was to let out another high- pitched squeal when Woo Bin's hand covered her mouth. "Shhh." He whispered softly to her ear. "You don't want to disturb other people camping."

Jae Kyung removed his hand from his mouth abruptly and gave him a piercing look instead of yelping. She was to nag him and shout at him when Woo Bin silenced her with a quick peck on the lips. He smirked to himself as soon as he was finished. "Good morning, darling." He softly said to her and then stood up to greet the others outside.

Jae Kyung froze there, sitting on her sleeping mat as soon as Woo Bin's lips parted from hers. She stared into nothing as the event replayed in her mind. Just then when she realized what he had done, Jae Kyung slowly put her fingers on her lips and caressed it, somehow reminiscing the feeling she just had when their lips met for a peck. She had to admit that she was completely caught off guard by his act. But unlike before, she didn't move an inch from where she sat nor shouted. Jae Kyung just stayed there, quiet and shocked.

"Jae Kyung unnie, let's freshen up." Jan Di said as she entered the tent. Jae Kyung just remained like that, as if she didn't hear Jan Di saying something. Noticing that Jae Kyung was staring into nothing and thinking deeply, Jan Di walked to her and softly patted her shoulder. "Unnie, what's…" Jan Di was stopped when she heard Jae Kyung say, "He kissed me."

"Huh?" Jan Di asked, perplexed at what she just heard. "He kissed you? Who's he?" Jan Di asked but she received no answer from Jae Kyung as she remained her gaze in front of her. Jan Di gasped when she realized who she was talking about. "Don't tell me that Woo Bin Sunbae…" Jan Di was again, stopped when she heard footsteps coming inside the tent. It was Jun Pyo's.

"Get ready. We'll hike to the top of the mountain to see the sunrise." Jun Pyo said and then headed outside once again.

C,")

"Omo! Omo!" Jan Di said excitedly as she pointed to the rising sun in front of her. It was a very big circle of red, orange and yellow glows that rises up in front of their very eyes.

"It's beautiful." Ga Eul commented as her eyes followed the rising.

"But not as beautiful as you." Yi Jung teased her as he shifted his gaze from the sun into her eyes.

"Yah!" Ga Eul slightly punched his arm and chuckled together with Yi Jung.

On the other side, though, Jae Kyung froze there as if thinking deeply. She still can't forget the kiss Woo Bin gave her earlier. 'Damn. It was just a peck, Jae Kyung!' she reprimanded herself.

Woo Bin kept his gaze locked to her, even if the sun had already risen. Her beauty was lighted when the sun finally threw its light everywhere. Unlike last night, he could now clearly see her features and he is simply amazed at how this girl could look like a goddess. He smiled to himself as he turned his gaze back to the sun.

C,")

Back at the camp, they started to clean up the girls' tent. Good thing that they bought cleaning materials with them, so cleaning has gone by quite easily. An hour before lunch, the girls decided to cook food while the boys continued cleaning the girls' tent.

After lunch, the cleaning is also done and so, they decided to put back the girls' things inside. On the afternoon, they all decided to enter the cave nearby and see the waterfalls.

Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, Ga Eul, Woo Bin, Jae Kyung and Raymond stood outside of a small cave, only four feet high. They could not see anything inside since it was so dark. They could also hear water flowing inside for the cave will lead them to a waterfall.

"Are you sure we're going to enter that?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Why? What's the problem?" Jan Di asked her boyfriend.

"It's so dark and… small." Jun Pyo answered.

"Aish. You're really a coward, Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di reprimanded him.

"We need to duck low so that we won't bump to any rock inside." Yi Jung said.

"And we need to keep close to each other." As Woo Bin said that, he slowly went over to Jae Kyung and took her hand.

"Ready?" Ji Hoo asked.

They nodded their heads in unison except Jun Pyo but then, he had no choice since everyone seems to have agreed to go inside. Ji Hoo and Raymond decided to go in first, followed by Jun Pyo and Jan Di, Yi Jung and Ga Eul, and then Woo Bin and Jae Kyung.

As they were entering the cave, they all kept their head down low. Ji Hoo is the only one who brought a flashlight with him so they just need to follow the light. As they were nearing the end, all of them could feel water brushing against their feet. The water was so cold that it made Jae Kyung jump a bit from the temperature.

"Ouch." She said.

"Aish." Woo Bin cursed as he pulled Jae Kyung closer to him and put one of his hands on her head to prevent her head from slamming against the rocks again. "Be careful." He whispered softly to Jae Kyung.

Once again, Jae Kyung as caught off guard by his action that she stopped from walking. Because of that, Woo Bin had to stop too. "What's the problem?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing." Jae Kyung replied as soon as she realized what she did. She continued to walk, and Woo Bin followed her with his hand still on top of her head.

"Wow!" Ga Eul exclaimed as soon as they were out of the cave. Yi Jung held her head as she observed her surroundings with trees standing still and high, birds flying in different directions above them and the water falling down from the top.

"We're so close to nature, eh?" Yi Jung asked her as he turned to look at her. Ga Eul nodded her head childishly and then let go of Yi Jung's hand to go into the water. "Yi Jung- ah!" she called him to come near her.

There were also other people enjoying the place aside from the eight of them. They decided to enjoy the water and also the falls. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Raymond would swim and race. Yi Jung and Ga Eul settled themselves with splashing water to each other at the shallow parts of the water. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, on the other hand, decided to soothe themselves beneath the waterfalls.

They have stayed quite long in the place that they did not notice the sun was about to set. Ji Hoo stared into the sky and he could see the colors of red, orange and yellow starting to descend as violet and black covered the sky.

"We should be going." Ji Hoo announced. "Come on."

They followed suite as Ji Hoo came back inside the tent. This time, going back is harder for them since Ji Hoo is the only one who has a flashlight and no light from the sun was emitting from the some holes inside the cave. Slowly and carefully, they crept inside once again. It took them longer this time to escape the cave and good thing that no one got hurt this time.

Afterwards, they headed to their respective tents, got their things and then washed up. Before the boys and girls parted ways, Woo Bin pulled Jae Kyung's hand and stopped her. He slowly patted her head and asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"Not much." Jae Kyung answered in a low voice. Woo Bin smiled at her reply and then left her so that he could follow the boys. Just when Woo Bin left, Jae Kyung let out a sigh and whispered, "What's happening to me today?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **I know, I haven't been a really nice author to you guys. It's been a long time since updated. Sorry. It's just that I'm too lazy to open my account here. Again, Sorry. So in return, I'll post all the chapters for My favorite neighbor. It's already finished it Lovers Unparalleled so I don't think I would want you guys to wait more. So there. Enjoy reading. :) And again, Sorry.

-bluefairy17

* * *

**Chapter 24: Another Night Alone**

During the night, after dinner, they decided to head off to sleep since the walk today tired them. Yi Jung and Ga Eul, however, did not join the others saying that they are not tired yet. The two said that they'll chat for a while first, earning them teases from the others.

"We're alone… again." Yi Jung commented.

"Yeah." Ga Eul blushed. She fidgeted with her fingers as she felt Yi Jung coming closer to her. Ga Eul bowed down to hide the flush of pink spreading across her face. As she was busy hiding herself, she felt something wrap over her body. Curious of what it is, she looked up to see Yi Jung placing a blanket over her body and his, the same blanket that they shared last night. He smiled at her soon as their eyes met. This made Ga Eul blush more, if that could happen, than she already is. She doesn't know why but tonight, she feels that something should happen- something she longed for to happen.

Yi Jung chuckled when he saw her blush. She was incredibly cute and charming. Because of that, Yi Jung didn't remove his gaze from her. He kept his eyes glued to her face, studying every feature he could see. Ga Eul didn't look to him, though. She kept her eyes fixed to the fire burning in front of them as she felt Yi Jung's gaze follow her every movement.

"Why are you not looking at me?" Yi Jung asked.

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked as she turned to face him.

"You keep avoiding my eyes, Ga Eul- yang."

"Uh…" Ga Eul uttered. He is right. She avoids his gaze because she's afraid that she might be drowned into that sight; into those beautiful brown orbs.

Sensing her uneasiness, Yi Jung removed his eyes from her and settled it to the burning fire. Now, it was Ga Eul's turn to look at Yi Jung intently and study his small and handsome face. She smiled to herself as she found herself imprinting every detail of his face into her mind, so as to not forget it.

"Dazzled, are you?" Yi Jung asked, without looking at her. He smiled a little as soon as he felt Ga Eul's eyes on him. He knows that she's doing the same thing he did a while ago.

"Why would I be?" Ga Eul retorted back. She's not going to let him defeat her.

"You always are." Yi Jung paused and turned his face back to face her. "You're enchanted by this face, huh?"

Ga Eul let out a wry smile and replied, "Aren't you enchanted by mine too?"

"I admit that I am." Yi Jung answered back as he leaned in closer to her. He kept his smile and cool even though he feels that Ga Eul was starting to get uneasy again with this conversation going on. But he would not stop. He just likes to see her blush and smile like a little child whenever he compliments or teases her. He plainly loves that.

Ga Eul backed off a bit as she felt Yi Jung's body leaning closer to her. She found his eyes looking at her and that seemed to stop her from backing off. It was as if she was absorbed by those orbs looking at her. Something about the way he looks at her is flattering. And what he just said a while ago, that was even more flattering.

Their gazes stuck into each other, for who knows how long. They kept quiet and seemed to have communicated through their blazing eyes. They found themselves smiling as they were sucked into the worlds of the other. Their feeling? They like it. Even if it's not their world, they felt comfortable and at ease as if nothing bad would happen to them even if they go out of their own ones.

"I don't remember looking at a woman this intently." Yi Jung whispered, without removing his gaze from her.

"And I don't remember being looked like that." Ga Eul whispered back. Both of them let out a small smile after what she said.

"Remember what I said last night? After we saw shooting star?" Yi Jung inquired.

Of course, she remembers. How could she forget that? That statement from Yi Jung made her heart thump so loud that she felt it would get out of her chest anytime. Why is he asking this? "Yeah. I remember."

Yi Jung took his eyes off her and stared into the nighttime sky. "I wish we would see a shooting star again. That way, I can truly say that I am your soulmate."

"Where are we going with this?" Ga Eul inquired. She can't seem to figure what Yi Jung was saying. Of course, she would love to have him as her soulmate.

Yi Jung ignored her and asked another question, "Also remember last night when you said I was in love?"

"Yes." she answered, slightly bowing her head. She doesn't want to her what he's going to say next. He might say that he's in love with another girl. But another part wishes that he continues to talk and say that it's her; that it's Ga Eul whom he loves.

Yi Jung looked back at her. He cupped her face in his hands and made her look directly into his eyes. "I love you." he uttered slowly and sincerely. Now, he's done it. Finally, he has confessed to her.

Ga Eul was awe- struck when she heard the three magical words come out of Yi Jung's mouth. 'Is this not a dream?' she asked herself. Before she could answer herself, though, she felt Yi Jung's lips brushing against hers again. At that moment, Ga Eul closed her eyes to feel the reverie of the kiss. It was like it's their first again. Ga Eul not only sensed the hard and loud thumping of her heart but Yi Jung's as well as she placed her hands over his chest.

He didn't know exactly why he did this again, but right after he confessed, he had the urge to kiss her and feel her soft lips again. He did not wait for her to tell him that she loves him too or she doesn't. Yi Jung just pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Yi Jung's left hand wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her much closer to him, deepening the kiss they are sharing. His other hand brushed off the hair on her face that disturbs him while kissing her. For a second, Ga Eul pulled off from the kiss to breathe. Immediately after that, Yi Jung captured her lips once again, missing it instantly. Ga Eul's hands now rested on his shoulders. This time, he kissed her fully, slightly parting his mouth to ask for access. She willingly obliged, much to his surprise. As he started to capture her mouth, Yi Jung felt Ga Eul's grip on his shoulders tighten a bit. Because of that, he loosened the kiss, knowing that she might feel uncomfortable. Afterwards, he just stared into the most beautiful orbs he has seen in his entire life.

Ga Eul was breathing unevenly after that kiss with Yi Jung. He stared into her eyes, as if waiting for an answer. She breathed a little more and then started to say, "You are one assuming guy." She paused. "I haven't answered back, yet, you already kissed me like that."

"You can give your answer now." Yi Jung teased. As they were kissing, he felt that Ga Eul has the same feelings for him. He's sure of that. The way she kissed him back and gave him permission is enough to make a conclusion like that.

"I bet you already know what it is." Ga Eul smiled as she found herself being sucked into his eyes again. She found herself blushing again as she replied, "I love you too, Yi Jung- ah."

Yi Jung poked her nose as soon as he heard her say the three magical words. He smiled and then pulled Ga Eul for a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as if not wanting to let go. He is smiling to himself like crazy and humming a love song, he doesn't even know the lyrics.

As they were wrapped in each other's arms, Ga Eul suddenly found herself asking, 'Did I put that lip gloss on? Aish.' She must have forgotten about that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Call**

On their way home the next day, the gang was picked up by the same van at the waiting point at the end of the mountain. As they were going inside the van, they heard Jae Kyung say, "Same seats." They all turned to look at her and found themselves asking if that meant that she would be occupying the last seat with Woo Bin. As she entered the van, the rest were proved right when Jae Kyung didn't say anything when Woo Bin sat next to Jae Kyung at the last seat. The couple at the back earned inquiring looks as the others went inside the van.

C,") *a week later*

They were out clubbing in a bar since they spent the whole week going in to different parks, museums, landmarks and shopping malls in Sweden. For tonight, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin wanted to have some boys' night- out, including a little alcohol just to loosen themselves. Jan Di and Ga Eul would let the boys go by themselves but Jae Kyung interrupted and said that she wanted to come along too. Well, that's the reason why they are now sitting on one of the tables at the bar, playing truth or dare and laughing out loud as if they are the only people in the bar.

"Yah Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di called her boyfriend's name with pure authority. "Stop drinking. Now!" she stopped Jun Pyo from drinking another shot of tequila.

"Aish." Jun Pyo cursed as Jan Di took the shot glass away from him when it was so near to his mouth already.

The others continued to laugh, as they were all tipsy for the drinks they had tonight. Jae Kyung spun the bottle again and it landed on Woo Bin. She asked him, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Woo Bin said confidently.

"Kiss me." Jae Kyung said seductively as she drank a shot of tequila.

The others put up a puzzled look as they stared into Jae Kyung, slightly wobbling because of her alcohol intake.

Woo Bin was the only one who remained his cool as he heard Jae Kyung's dare. He smirked and stood up from his seat to her across the table. He is smiling like crazy until he reached up to her. Ga Eul and Jan Di tried to stop him from doing anything but they were stopped with two hands- Yi Jung's and Jun Pyo's. The two boys shook their heads slightly and just watched the scene before them.

Woo Bin tucked strands of her hair covering her hair. As he tucked those at the back of her ear, he leaned in closer and whispered softly in her ear, "I think I better get you home now, Jae Kyung. You're drunk." He faced her back and stared at those orbs looking back at him. He gave her a heart- warming smile as she finally closed her eyes because of the alcohol. Woo Bin then wrapped Jae Kyung's hands around his neck. He lifted her up from the ground, carrying her bridal style. He then turned to Ga Eul and asked for her house keys. Ga Eul gave them to him and then he bid them goodbye as he exited the bar. As they were going away from their sight, Jan Di shouted to Woo Bin not to the anything to her Unnie, unless, he wants to experience a round- house kick from her.

As Woo Bin and Jae Kyung vanished from their sight, the others continued playing truth or dare until Jun Pyo passed out because of alcoholism. The others laughed at the Shinhwa heir. Jan Di decided to help Jun Pyo clean himself a little bit with Ji Hoo's assistance. Yi Jung and Ga Eul, on the other hand, decided to go to the dance floor and have some fun.

As Yi Jung and Ga Eul reached the dance floor, Yi Jung instantly wrapped his hands around her waist, gaining full possession of her as they danced with the loud and party song. Ga Eul, meanwhile, locked her hands behind his neck, pulling herself closer to him. They stared into each other's eyes as their feet and body swayed along with the music.

"Having fun tonight?" Yi Jung whispered seductively in her ear.

Ga Eul chuckled a bit and whispered into his too, "Of course." Ga Eul replied. "I think this is the first time I saw you hanging out in a bar and flirting with girls like this."

Yi Jung chuckled as he heard Ga Eul's comment. "You don't need to worry about me doing this to other girls now." He responded.

"Really, huh?" Ga Eul gazed into his eyes and saw that he's telling the truth. Drunken men really tend to say whatever they want when they are under the spell of alcohol.

"Of course."

The two continued to dance with the party song, sometimes breaking their contact and dancing just like the other people. Yi Jung never took his eyes off her for he's afraid that if he did so, someone from the crowd would grab his girlfriend away from him. Ga Eul, too, did the same thing. Overprotective, huh?

As they were dancing their fifth song, Ji Hoo went over to Yi Jung and Ga Eul, saying that he, Jan Di and Jun Pyo would head home now since Jun Pyo is really drunk and he badly needs to take a rest. Yi Jung and Ga Eul agreed to come along with them and went home.

Ji Hoo drove the car they rented for their stay here in Sweden. Jun Pyo and Jan Di settled at the back seat of the car while Yi Jung and Ga Eul were on Yi Jung's orange Lotus. As they were nearing home, Ga Eul saw a meadow by the side of the river. She asked Yi Jung to pull over and just tell Ji Hoo that they would be going home later then. Yi Jung did as he was asked by Ga Eul. As soon as he was done with the phone call, Yi Jung followed Ga Eul who was sitting by the river, observing the rushing waters.

"Why did you suddenly want to stop here? It's kinda late." Yi Jung said as he took a seat next to her.

"Nothing." Ga Eul replied happily with a smile. "I just want to feel the fresh air and see the stars!" Ga Eul extended her arms and lay down on the meadow.

"At the bar a while ago, you were like a seductive young lady but now, you look like a child once again." Yi Jung commented as he too lay down on the meadow next to Ga Eul. They faced each other while lying on the grass. Yi Jung stroked the strands of hair covering Ga Eul's beautiful face. She closed her eyes, taking in the strokes that Yi Jung has gestured. They looked straight into each other's eyes and flashed a smile. Yi Jung leaned in closer to her, somehow smelling her hair and the perfume Ga Eul used tonight.

"I can't believe we're actually together for real now." Ga Eul commented as she opened her eyes to see his brown orbs staring directly into her own.

"Me either." Yi Jung replied. "But I'm glad that things are real now. It is much better than pretending. I don't have any limitations now." Yi Jung joked.

"You still can't do anything you want to do with me."

"I know. But I guess, I can kiss you anytime I want?" Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul pouted for a little which caused Yi Jung to frown a little but the frown quickly faded away as a smile formed across Ga Eul's face. She touched Yi Jung's cheeks gently with her hand. He closed his eyes as Ga Eul traced his eyes, then his nose and then his lips. "These are the only ones that can touch mine." She said with a smile.

Yi Jung opened his eyes to see Ga Eul sitting down. He followed her and then turned Ga Eul around so that they would now face each other. He gently cupped her small face in his hands and slowly, leaned down for a kiss.

As soon as Yi Jung and Ga Eul's lips met, they felt a jolt of electricity run down their veins and spines. Yi Jung slowly moved his lips against hers, at each movement, he asked for access from her. He bit her lower lip gently as soon as Ga Eul parted her lips. As they were sharing the kiss, Yi Jung's right hand slowly descended from her cheek down to her arm and then down to her waist. He grabbed her closer to him, deepening the kiss that they are sharing.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, buried her hands under her hair, grasping a few strands as their kiss intensified as each second passed by. There were times when she would pull away from him to breathe for a second and then Yi Jung would pull her closer again to him. They shared this enchanted kiss for a few more seconds. Yi Jung's hand was playing with the hem of her blouse when suddenly, a ringing phone was heard. At first, they ignored the call and continued to share the passionate kiss. But then, the phone kept ringing and ringing. Annoyed, Yi Jung pulled off from the kiss and fished his phone out of his pocket. Ga Eul's face was so red when she broke from the kiss. She quickly turned her head away from him to hide the flush spreading across her face.

Yi Jung pressed the green button without looking at the caller id to answer the call. Before he was able to greet the caller, though, a woman's voice with so much worry and pain was heard from the other line. She said, "Yi Jung- ah, you need to come home… soon."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Just Say Goodnight**

"Why, Omma?" Yi Jung asked soon after he recognized the woman's voice in the other line.

"It's your grandfather." Madame So said. "He passed away just a couple of hours ago. It was heart attack."

"WHAT?" Yi Jung exclaimed. "Wh… Wha… What happened?" he asked stuttering. The news was so shocking that it could not even register in his mind. It seems that someone is playing a prank on him. For what he knows, his grandfather was alive and kicking when he left for Sweden. How come, that now, his grandfather… What? Passed away because of heart attack? "Omma, you're kidding, aren't you?" he inquired.

Yi Jung heard soft sobs from the other line. Madame So was quiet for a few moments until the sobs died out. "I wish I'm kidding, Yi Jung- ah. You need to come home as soon as possible." Madame So repeated to her son.

At that, Yi Jung turned to look at Ga Eul who was still blushing. She was looking at the smooth flow of the river before her eyes. He could see that she's happy now with how things are going on with them. Yi Jung's happy as well. How… how could he leave at a time like this? But his grandfather. His beloved grandfather.

"Yi Jung- ah, we need you here." Madame So informed Yi Jung for he was quiet for a few seconds while looking at Ga Eul. At Madame So's words, Yi Jung was struck back to reality.

"Omma…" He started. "I'll…" What should he say? Damn it. Why does this have to happen now? "I'll be there. Wait for me."

"I'm sure Ga Eul will understand." Madame So added as soon as she heard Yi Jung's confirmation. "I'm sorry son."

"It's alright, Omma." Yi Jung replied with a slight hint of lie in his voice.

"Bye, Yi Jung." Madame So said. Right after that, Yi Jung heard a long beep sound on the other line. He hung up his phone as well and then turned back to Ga Eul. She seemed oblivious that his phone call has already ended. Yi Jung took that chance and studied her face carefully and intently. 'Ga Eul- ah.' Her name repeated over and over in his mind.

Ga Eul, after a few moments of silence finally realized that Yi Jung's eyes were fixed on her. She turned to look at the man sitting right beside her and asked, "What did your mother say?"

"She…" Yi Jung paused contemplating whether or not he should tell Ga Eul. He wants to find the right time to tell her but when would that time be? He needs to be home as soon as possible, for goodness sake! His grandfather's already dead. Is this the right time to think of those things?

"Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul uttered his name with pure concern.

"My mother asked me to go back… to Seoul… as soon as possible." He delivered the message to her, pausing at each phrase. Ga Eul's eyes, from joy and contentment changed to an expression of shock and inquiry.

"Wh… Why?" she asked, stuttering, trying not to sound too shocked by his announcement.

"My grandfather passed away just a couple of hours ago." Yi Jung declared the news to her.

"What? Why?" she inquired.

"Heart attack. I don't know the full details yet. My mother just asked me to go home." Yi Jung replied. "I'm wondering… if…"

"If what?" Ga Eul asked when she noticed that Yi Jung was having some doubts whether or not he would ask the question.

"If… if… you would allow me to go."

A wry smile formed on her face and then turned back to a serious one. "Why wouldn't I let you?" she cupped his face in her hands and looked directly into his eyes. "Even if your mother didn't ask you to go home, I'll insist that you still go back to Seoul and spend the last minutes with your grandfather before he's buried a few feet under."

"But..." Yi Jung tried to argue with her but was stopped when Ga Eul soon spoke up after the word 'but'.

"No buts, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul declared firmly. "It's a family affair and…" she removed her hands off his face and then turned to face the river again. "I don't want to be an obstruction to you. It's your family we're talking about here, Yi Jung. They are important."

"But you're also important!" Yi Jung quickly argued.

Ga Eul let out a small smile at Yi Jung's words but the smile wore off fast as she started saying, "Your family's more important than me, Yi Jung."

"No." Yi Jung whispered.

"Yes. They are."

"I… I can't leave you here." Yi Jung admitted.

"Why?"

"I'm not used to not seeing your face everyday. I… I can't fall asleep unless I saw that you're sleeping as well. I…"

Yi Jung's speech was cut off when Ga Eul placed her index finger over his lips. "Ssshh…" Ga Eul muttered. "You're going back to Seoul, alright? No more arguments on that." Ga Eul then stood up from where she is seated and then headed towards Yi Jung's car and waited until he came and opened the door for her.

On their ride back home, the two were incredibly quiet, probably thinking of the call Yi Jung received a while ago. Yi Jung kept his eyes on the road but it was too obvious that his mind was flying. Ga Eul, on the other hand, kept her eyes glued to the side window, looking at the picturesque streets of Stockholm at night.

Upon reaching their apartments, Ga Eul immediately headed towards hers without waiting for Yi Jung to open the car door or apartment door for her. As soon as she closed the door of her apartment, small tears suddenly strolled down her face.

C,")

"Condolence, Yi Jung." Ji Hoo said as soon as Yi Jung was finished telling the F3 the call that he received last night. They were hanging out in his living room, waiting for the lunch that the girls are preparing over Ga Eul's.

"Yeah. I never thought your grandfather would die this early." Woo Bin said. "I mean, he was so strong and active every time I see him."

"I, too, never imagined that he would leave us this early." Yi Jung replied as he fidgeted with the strawberry key chain hanging in his finger.

"What did Ga Eul say about it?" Ji Hoo inquired his buddy as he saw Yi Jung confused and in deep thinking.

"She insisted that I go back to Seoul." Yi Jung replied sadness and disappointment can be heard from his voice. One reason is of course because of his deceased grandfather and the other one, because of leaving Ga Eul here in Sweden.

"Didn't you ask her to come back with us?" Jun Pyo asked. "You still have a day to convince her. We're scheduled to be back tomorrow."

Yi Jung's lips formed into a wry smile as he heard Jun Pyo's suggestion. Pabo. Why didn't he think of that? They could go to Seoul together and be back in Sweden after the funeral. He then turned to the Shinhwa heir and said, "This is a seldom time wherein what you say makes sense."

C,")

"Why don't you just come back with us?" Jan Di asked. "Yi Jung- Sunbae needs you by his side and I don't think his parents would mind you being there with them."

"I hate to say this, Ga Eul- ah, but you are giving Yi Jung a hard time. He needs to be there but he just can't leave you here." Jae Kyung added.

Ga Eul just continued sautéing the vegetables, as if she did not hear what the other to girls said.

"Ga Eul- ah." Jan Di and Jae Kyung chorused.

"I…" Ga Eul stopped stirring and looked at the two girls. "I just can't leave Sweden."

"Why?" Jan Di asked.

"There's something I'm yet to find out. I just can't leave Sweden… not now." Ga Eul replied with a sad tone in her voice. She then continued cooking, controlling the tears that are about to fall from her eyes.

C,")

After lunch, Yi Jung went over to Ga Eul's and asked the two girls to leave him and his girlfriend so that they could talk. As he entered her apartment, he found the first floor empty. He searched the living room and kitchen but did not find Ga Eul there. He then decided to go upstairs to her room for that's the only place she could be at the moment.

Quietly, Yi Jung ascended the stairs. He immediately went towards her room and stayed outside for a while before knocking. He put his ear close to Ga Eul's door and heard nothing inside. Assuming that she is asleep, Yi Jung turned the door knob. As he entered her room, he found her reading a newspaper as she was sitting on her bed.

Ga Eul immediately noticed that someone went inside her room. She lifted her head up from the newspaper she was reading to find Yi Jung staring at her. At that, she folded the newspaper and stood up from her bed. She first put the newspaper inside her side drawer before heading to Yi Jung who was standing by her door. With a fake smile on her face, she asked him, "What is it, Yi Jung- ah?"

Yi Jung watched Ga Eul as she moved gracefully from her bed and towards him. He is taking in all the details he could remember- how she stood up from her bed, put on her slippers, went over him, etc. He saw her smile but he knew instantly that it was fake smile for it didn't overwhelm his heart as he saw it. "I just want to talk about something… with you." Yi Jung replied as Ga Eul stepped closer to him.

"Hmmm?"

Yi Jung stared at those brown orbs staring directly at him. He can't be mistaken. She was crying for her eyes were all red and puffy. He gently placed his hand over her eyes and caressed it. Ga Eul closed her eyes as she felt Yi Jung's touch. As Yi Jung's hand went down to her cheeks, Ga Eul opened her eyes once again and was immediately asked by Yi Jung, "Were you crying?"

Ga Eul nodded her head a bit as the fake smile disappeared from her face.

"You do know it hurts me to leave you here in Sweden, right?" Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head once more. She can't speak now, seeing Yi Jung this close to her; imagining that he would leave her tomorrow.

"Then…" Yi Jung paused for a while as he took both of her hands and held them with his. "just come back with me to Seoul. Afterwards, we could both come back here in Stockholm. That way, I won't feel…"

Yi Jung was cut off as Ga Eul placed her index finger over his lips. "I can't go back with you." she simply said to him as she tried to avoid his eyes.

Yi Jung removed her finger and asked, "Why?"

Ga Eul bit her lower lip and turned to look back at him with those teary eyes. "I just can't."

"Tell me. Why?" Yi Jung asked once more in a more authoritative voice.

"I'm not to come back to Seoul yet. Not now, especially. I just can't come back there."

"Huh?" Yi Jung asked, somehow confused with what she is saying.

"I can't tell you now, Yi Jung- ah. Not yet."

"What the heck are you saying Ga Eul?" he asked her.

"I came here to Sweden not just to study. But also because of something else." Ga Eul paused as she cupped his face with her hands. "I'm near to finding that _thing_ and I can't leave now. I hope you understand."

"How can I understand when you're not telling me what that thing is?" Yi Jung slightly raised his voice upon hearing Ga Eul's reason. What is that thing that Ga Eul is hiding from him? Why won't she tell him? How could that thing stop her from coming back to Seoul with him?

"Yi Jung- ah, please." Ga Eul pleaded. "Don't be like this today, alright? This matter… we'll just talk about it once you're back, alright? Think about you grandfather first now. Think about your family first, how much they need you in a situation like this."

"But…" Yi Jung tried to argue with her but stopped when she felt Ga Eul's arms wrap around him.

"Not now, Yi Jung- ah. Not yet." She softly whispered as she buried herself in Yi Jung's embrace.

C,")

Woo Bin was drinking beer outside Yi Jung's apartment after dinner that night. He is thinking what his best friend feels right now- with his grandfather dying and Ga Eul's matters here in Sweden. Why do these things need to happen suddenly? Why do they need to happen at a time like this? And at the same time?

As he gulped the last portion of his beer, Woo Bin felt a warm figure sit beside him. The figure offered him another bottle of beer as he put down the empty one. Thinking that it might be one of his buddies, Woo Bin took the bottle from the figure sitting next to him when he felt the hand of the figure that is soft and like a woman's. He turned his head, finding Jae Kyung sitting beside him, drinking her own bottle of beer.

"Jae Kyung." he softly uttered her name as he can't believe that she is with him now.

"Here." Jae Kyung asked as she pushed the bottle into Woo Bin's grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Woo Bin asked.

"Drinking with you?" Jae Kyung said sarcastically as she showed him her own bottle of beer. "Why all alone here, huh, Prince Song? Worrying about your friend's problem?"

"You can say that." Woo Bin replied as he took a sip from the beer she has given him.

"I can feel both of their loneliness, especially during dinner." Jae Kyung said. "Ga Eul's eyes were still red and puffy. I bet she would miss him."

"She should just go with us back to Seoul." Woo Bin reasoned out.

"She said she can't, right?" Jae Kyung answered.

"But she wouldn't be crying over Yi Jung if she would just come."

"Whatever her reason is, we need to respect that, Woo Bin- ah." Jae Kyung said.

They stayed quiet for a while because Woo Bin does not want to argue with her anymore. He kept drinking his beer with his eyes looking at the empty street in front of them. The silence broke, though, when Jae Kyung started, "Thanks about last night, by the way."

"Huh?" Woo Bin asked as he turned to face her.

"For assisting me home." Jae Kyung replied.

"You're welcome." Woo Bin said as he turned his gaze away from her.

"Uh… another thing." Jae Kyung said. She earned a 'hmmm' from Woo Bin, signaling that she could say it. "Are… are you… Aish." She cursed herself for stuttering like this.

"What is it?" Woo Bin asked as he faced her back. He saw Jae Kyung slightly blushing and contemplating whether she should say what she is about to. "Tell me." Woo Bin encouraged her.

"Do…" Jae Kyung again started. "Do you… do you still like me?" Jae Kyung blurted out which caused Woo Bin's eyes to widen.

"Wh… What did you just ask me?" Woo Bin asked as he can't believe what he just heard. 'Is she… is she?'

"Aish. I won' repeat what I asked you. If you didn't hear it, then it's your problem anymore." Jae Kyung said as she stood up and left a shocked Woo Bin.

C,")

Yi Jung was staring at the nighttime sky as he was lying on the roof of his apartment. As he was doing so, he would sometimes steal glances to Ga Eul's bedroom which has all its lights turned off. He could clearly see her silhouette as she was sleeping. Damn. If she just know how much Yi Jung wants to be beside her now and hug her before he leaves for Korea tomorrow.

He doesn't know how long he would be gone in Sweden but Yi Jung is sure of one thing, he would be coming back to her. Whatever happens, he would be going back to Stockholm for her. He would be coming back to love her.

Something struck him as he was looking at her sleeping figure. He checked his watch and saw that it was only a few minutes before midnight. Yi Jung stood carefully on the roof and jumped back to his room. He rummaged through some items under his bed and found it- he found his guitar.

C,")

_Our separation has it's faults  
But I don't wanna leave it all_

Yi Jung started to strum the strings of his guitar as he started singing the first two lines of the song, _Baby Just Say Goodnight_ by _The Click Five_. He suddenly thought of serenading her as he was looking at her a while ago. And the lyrics of the song just fit his feelings right now.

_So write the letters in teary ink  
I just need some time to think  
And I just need some time to breathe  
_

Ga Eul stirred a bit as she heard someone singing. Sleepily, she got out of her bed and unto her porch to find her boyfriend singing to her while plucking his guitar. "Yi Jung- ah." She softly whispered as the lyrics of the song he is singing sank to her. Ga Eul felt her eyes starting to get teary again as she watched Yi Jung outside of her house serenading her. She never imagined that Yi Jung would do this to her.

_We're in a spell that never ends  
The empty hourglass wore me thin  
So let the phone do it's work  
Your voice is heaven  
But it hurts  
Your words are memories  
But they burn_

Yi Jung saw Ga Eul emerge from her room. He smiled to himself as he saw her lovely face looking down at him. But at the same time, he felt sadness as he saw tears flowing down her angelic face.

As he saw that, Yi Jung felt his tears about to fall from his eyes. Just when he was nearing the chorus of the song, Yi Jung saw Ga Eul go back inside her room. Though she was gone from his sight, Yi Jung continued singing the song, taking in every line and singing it with all his heart.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow_

Just when he started with the chorus of the song, Yi Jung saw the lights in her first floor open and then saw Ga Eul emerging from her apartment with her pajamas on. She ran to him and hugged Yi Jung while crying. At that, Yi Jung stopped strumming his guitar but continued with his singing.

_Baby just close your eyes  
_

Yi Jung caressed her cheeks with his hands after he put down his guitar beside him. He ran his hand over her eyes, causing it to close. He softly leaned into her ear and whispered,

_I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay_

As she listened to his singing, Ga Eul's tears started to fall once more, wetting Yi Jung's shirt but it seems that he is not minding it. Ga Eul tightened her hug to him as he too, wrapped her in his muscular arms.

_There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

"You know that I love you, right?" Yi Jung whispered into her ears. Ga Eul nodded as she heard him. Breathing deeply to stop herself from crying, Ga Eul managed to say, "I love you too, Yi Jung- ah."

"I'll be back so don't cry like that, my strawberry. I'll be coming back for you."

"I know." Ga Eul whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm overacting about the situation, but I guess, you can't blame me. This is the first time we would be separating after we became official."

"I know. I know." Yi Jung replied. "But it's you who insisted that I go back!"

"Of course I would insist you to go back." Ga Eul broke the hug and turned to face Yi Jung. She cupped his handsome face and made him stare into her own eyes. "Just like what I said, your family needs you. They need you more than I do… at this moment."

"That's why I love you so much." Yi Jung said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ga Eul giggled a bit as she hugged him again. "Just promise me you'd call once you get there, alright?"

"I will. I will call you every single day that I am away from you."

"And promise me you won't look at other women, alright? Behave, Yi Jung- ah."

"Of course, I will! I promise, I won't look at other women. They are no match to my strawberry." Yi Jung said as he placed another kiss on her forehead.

_Baby just say goodnight _

"I love you, Ga Eul- ah."

"I love you too, Yi Jung."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Stop talking about that matter**

***two weeks later**

Ga Eul was awakened one morning upon hearing her alarm clock. She grumbled a little in her sleep and stopped the clock from ringing but then, her phone rang afterwards. She turned and tossed over her bed, figuring out where she put her phone. Her hands have been searching under her pillow and under her sheets. After a few more rings, Ga Eul was able to grab her phone. She then put it near her ear and then pressed the answer button, "Hello?" Ga Eul mumbled in her sleep.

"Wake up, strawberry." A soothing man's voice came from the other line.

A small smile formed on her face as she realized who that person on the other line was. "You're always waking me up, Yi Jung- ah."

"It's because I know you won't wake up by your alarm clock." Yi Jung answered from the other line. Slowly, Ga Eul sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes with her other hand. "Hey…" Yi Jung then continued talking. "I don't want to ruin your morning but… there's something I got to tell you."

Ga Eul's eyes widened at what she just heard. "You're staying longer?" she asked.

"Ga Eul- yang, I'm trying to…" Yi Jung was about to begin his explanation when Ga Eul cut him off.

"I know. I understand, Yi Jung- ah. You've already explained the reason for staying a week longer last time, right?" Ga Eul said before he could even finish what he was about to say. She bit her lower lip and looked up to stop her tears from falling. "So, how… how long are you going to stay there?"

"It's not that." Yi Jung replied with a sad tone in his voice. "My father's telling me to stay here… for good."

Ga Eul couldn't believe what she just heard from him. What? He's staying for good? But didn't he say that…

Her thoughts were stopped when she heard Yi Jung's voice again, "Appa says that I need to get to know the business now since I'll be handling it in the near future. But don't worry, Ga Eul- yang, I'm still talking to him about this. And Omma seems to be on my side since she knows that I've left you there in Sweden." Yi Jung then heard sobs from the other line. "Ga Eul- yang…" he softly uttered her name. "Please don't cry. I hate to ruin your morning but there's no other time I could tell you this. Please. Stop crying. You're only making me feel guiltier than I already am."

"I'm sorry, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul replied, stuttering as she replied to him. Of course, he didn't want to ruin her morning. She knows that. But this is the only time when Yi Jung could call her since he's pretty busy the whole day. Only this time in the afternoon in Seoul is he free from stuff that his father orders him to do.

"You don't know how much I miss you. I'm dying to see you already." Yi Jung said to her in a soothing voice. "I promise, I'll be coming back. Whatever happens, I'll be back."

Ga Eul smiled a little as she heard Yi Jung's promise but the smile quickly wore off as soon as she realized that for the time being, there's little chance that his promise would come true. If only she could tell him to stop making promises to her so that she'll stop hoping. Last week, he promised that he would be back to Sweden but today's call broke that promise.

"Ga Eul- yang…" she heard him say her name once more.

"Don' worry about me, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul said as she composed herself. "I'm fine here in Sweden. Though I admit that I miss you so much. But, there's nothing that I could really do, right? I understand your situation. In the first place, it's me who initiated you to go back home."

"Why don't you just go back here to Seoul?" Yi Jung asked.

"Are we going over that topic again?" Ga Eul sighed. Since he left, Yi Jung has been asking her to go back to Seoul. He's been pestering her why she would not go back to Korea yet. He has been repeatedly asking her the reason but then again, Ga Eul has been giving him the same answer. "I can't say it yet, alright?"

"But…" Yi Jung tried to argue but was stopped when he heard Ga Eul's voice.

"No buts, Yi Jung- ah. We are not talking about that matter anymore, alright? I… I can't talk about it over the phone nor by e- mail nor Facebook."

"Why didn't you just say it to me before we left? At least, I won't be bothered by that matter while I'm here in Korea."

"It's not the matter we are supposed to talk about before you left. There are some things more important than that."

"It's as important as those other things Ga Eul- yang, because it involves you." Yi Jung reasoned out.

"Please, Yi Jung." Ga Eul begged him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay?" Ga Eul breathed for a while as she wiped the last tear on her face. "I got to hang up now, Yi Jung- ah. Love you. Bye." And then she pressed the end button without letting Yi Jung say his goodbye to her.

So that's how their call ended, just like how their other calls ended whenever the reason of Ga Eul's stay in Sweden is brought up. "Aish." She cursed under her breath as Ga Eul slipped on her house slippers and got out of bed to start her day.

C,")

Ga Eul was walking along the streets of Stockholm, holding a small note in her hand. Her eyes were wandering from one building to the next, trying to figure out the address on the note. She would sometimes look down at the note just to be sure that she's going to the right direction.

"Where is it?" she asked herself loudly as she stopped in the middle of the long street of Sherwood. "It should be just right here. This is the address Master Han gave me." Ga Eul then continued to walk again, looking at the buildings carefully as she passes by them.

As Ga Eul was searching for that certain building, her eyes landed on one announcement posted at the window of a pottery store across the street. It caught her interest the Ga Eul crossed the street just to be able to see the announcement better.

**So Masterpieces' Auction on the 24****th**** of October**

"So Masterpieces?" Ga Eul asked herself as she read the announcement posted. "Does it mean Yi Jung's family?" she asked herself again. Curious it's really Yi Jung's family, Ga Eul went inside the pottery store and asked the receptionist, "Are the masterpieces to be auctioned made by the Sos? I mean, the Sos that own the Woo Sung Museum in Korea."

"Yes ma'am. Why do you ask?" the receptionist, a Korean herself, asked Ga Eul.

"Nothing really. Just curious." Ga Eul replied with a smile to the receptionist.

"You might be interested in joining, ma'am. You can sign up now." The receptionist was about to pull a paper from her drawer but Ga Eul stopped her from doing so.

"No. No." Ga Eul waved her hand to gesture that she's not interested. "I'm just curious, that's all. Besides, I don't have enough money to join such auctions."

"Oh okay then." The receptionist replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Ga Eul said to the receptionist and went outside of the store.

C,")

***Back in Korea**

"Young master So," a young lady called to Yi Jung in his studio. "Master So wants to talk to you. He said that you must go to his office as soon as possible."

Yi Jung stopped the potter's wheel and replied to the young lady, "I'll follow."

"Yes sir." The secretary bowed down to him and left.

Before going to his father's office, Yi Jung looked at the pottery he made to kill time. He then put lifted his right hand from the side of the pot and looked at it intently with his eyes. Then his gaze went back to the pot on the potter's wheel. Yi Jung then smiled a little to himself and said, "I'm beginning to be like you, Ga Eul- yang. Putting too much pressure on my wrist."

Yi Jung then went over to the washing area and removed the clay stuck on his hand. Afterwards, he grabbed his phone from the table and then followed to his father's office.

As Yi Jung opened the door, he saw his father talking over the phone. He then entered his father' office and settled himself on the chair by his father's table and because of that, he was able to listen to the conversation of his father over the phone.

"Yes, yes." Mr. So said to the other line. "I want him to manage the auction there in Sweden. I could not trust anyone else. Okay then. Let me know if he agrees. Thank you." Mr. So then put down the phone and saw Yi Jung sitting across him.

"So…" Mr. So locked his fingers and settled it on top of the table as he started talking. "…You'll be starting to work in the museum tomorrow. Director Choi would be assisting you with the affairs in the museum."

"Appa…" Yi Jung called his father. "Can't this matter wait? I mean, I could learn these things after I graduate in Sweden."

"Are we going to talk about that again, Yi Jung- ah?" Mr. So questioned Yi Jung as the older man leaned his back to his office chair.

"Appa, you know that Ga Eul is…" Yi Jung was trying to reason out again with his father but Mr. So cut him off.

"We're not talking about you leaving Ga Eul in Sweden again. She should understand your situation now, Yi Jung. She should know that you're not just an ordinary man here in Seoul. I expect, he knows that you're the heir of this clan?" Yi Jung nodded at his father's question. "Yi Jung, as your girlfriend, Ga Eul should understand your situation… your responsibilities. Now that your grandfather has left the museum to my care, you must start learning how to handle the museum from its very base. Studying how to museum works cannot be learned in a short span of time. I was younger than you are when your grandfather has introduced me the responsibilities of handling this business."

"But Appa…" Yi Jung tried to reason out but stopped when he saw authority in his father's eyes.

"No buts, Yi Jung. I've met Ga Eul and I should say that I like her. I know that she'll understand your situation." Mr. So paused. "You cannot go back at this time. I've already removed you from your university in Sweden. You'll be continuing your college here in Korea as you learn the things in our museum. I'll let you know when you could go back to Sweden. That's all I want to say. You can leave now."

Yi Jung then stood up from his seat and bowed down to his father before going out of his office. Just then, he heard his phone and fished it out of his pocket. He received a messaged from Ga Eul way back in Sweden.

_I'm sorry about earlier. I guess, I'm just surprised to hear your news that early. I Hope you understand me. Love you, Yi Jung- ah. I miss you as well._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The one she's looking for**

Yi Jung was walking towards his father's office in the museum. He just had another lecture from Director Choi about the business in the museum and he was required to tell his father what he learned today. Yi Jung was told by his father's secretary that he could enter Master So's office without knocking or whatever as Master So told the secretary. And so, Yi Jung did what he was told and just opened his father's office. Once he was inside, he again found his father talking over the phone.

"Yes yes. Mr. Chu. I'm glad you accepted my offer. Without you, I don't know how the auction there will go on. Thank you so much." Master So told the person in the other line. He was not able to notice Yi Jung because he was facing the huge glass windows that overlooks the city. He has his back on Yi Jung. After a few more words over the phone, Master So ended the call and then turned back to face his table. There, he found Yi Jung staring at him from the door of his office. "What are you doing there, son?" Master So asked. "Come here. Sit."

Yi Jung did as he was told and sat on one of the seats on his father's office.

"So, what did Director Choi tell you today?" Master So inquired.

"We went over the reserved section of the museum where the newly bought pieces are. He explained each and every of the piece."

"Good." Master So replied. "I think that's the only part of the museum you have not yet memorized. Next week, instead of Director Choi, you would be having your lessons with me. I'm just so busy with the auction this week but if not, I could have lectured those things to you myself. Don't worry son, starting next week, I'll be your personal tutor. Just like how your grandfather told me the affairs in this museum."

Yi Jung just nodded his head and smiled. Some father- and- son bonding won't hurt once in a while. "Oh. Appa, about the auction, I want to ask you something about it."

"What is it?"

"It's done in Sweden, right?"

"Yes. Yi Jung, don't ask me why…"

"Don't worry, Appa. It's not about me staying over in Sweden again." Yi Jung assured his father. "I just happen to know that theone handling the auction there is Mr. Chu Il Won?"

"Yes. He's a friend of mine for years. I don't let anyone handle our auctions and exhibits besides him if I am not available."

Yi Jung nodded his head in understanding. 'So that explains it.' He thought. Yi Jung then felt his phone ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id, _Woo Bin._

"Go and have some good time with your friends now." Master So told his son.

Yi Jung then stood up, bowed at his father and left his father's office. Once he was out in the corridor, he answered Woo Bin's call. "What's up?"

"I just got some news for you, bro." Woo Bin explained from the other line. "Let's meet at the lounge."

C,")

_*flashback_

"Good evening, Master Han." Yi Jung greeted the man on the other line.

"Yi Jung- ah!" the old man called his name. "How are you? Ga Eul told me you are back there in Korea."

"Yes I am."

"So how are things going over there? How's your father?"

"Everything's fine. My father's doing good." Yi Jung said. "How about you?"

"I'm good as well." Master Han replied. "So, why did you call? I mean, it was so sudden."

"I have a question to ask you, Master Han." Yi Jung replied with a serious tone in his voice.

"What's that?"

"Do you have any idea of Ga Eul's affairs there in Sweden? She won't come back here with me in Seoul. I've been asking her why but she won't tell me the reason."

"It's a family affair, I should say." Master Han said.

"What?" Yi Jung asked.

"I think it's best if she would be the one to tell you."

"But she wouldn't. I'm clueless of what she's up to. It's making me worry every time I think of her reason."

"Then let me just tell you this… she's looking for someone very important to her. She cannot go back there now since the lead to finding that person is very close already." Master Han said. "It's really better if Ga Eul tells you the whole story. Don't worry about her, Yi Jung. I'm looking after her. Besides, I think she knows what she's up to."

"Okay then. Thank you Master Han. You've always been a help to me."

C,")

"Woo Bin, hey man!" Yi Jung greeted Woo Bin who was hanging out in the lounge by himself, as if waiting for someone to come.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Woo Bin asked, startled at why his friend would appear here now.

"I need your help."

"Whatever it is."

"Help me find out what Ga Eul is up to in Sweden."

"What?" Woo Bin exclaimed.

"She's been finding someone. I don't know who the hell that person is, that's why I need to know. I want to help her to find that person. I feel that it's someone very important to her."

"But didn't she say you guys will talk things over? I mean, she's your girlfriend, yes. But…" Woo Bin was cut off with Yi Jung's pleads.

"Please? Just help me know who that person is. Afterwards, I won't bother you again. I just want to know… and help her."

Woo Bin squinted his eyes and saw the sincerity in Yi Jung to find out who Ga Eul was looking for. "Alright." Woo Bin said in defeat. "I can never say 'no' to you."

_*end of flashback_

C,")

"She's looking for her father." Woo Bin said as he handed Yi Jung a glass of wine. Woo Bin watched as his best friend looked at his sides and contemplated.

"She never mentioned that to me." Yi Jung whispered. "I never thought…"

"Ga Eul went to Sweden because she found out that her father was staying there. From what I learned, her father left them when she was just seven years old. He had business to do in Sweden but never contacted them when he reached Sweden and never came back. She has been looking for her father- Chu Il Won for quite some time now. I heard that Mr. Chu is a well- known Korean arts dealer. He had been featured in the arts section of a newspaper just recently." Woo Bin told Yi Jung all the things that he learned from his men.

"Could it be that newspaper she was reading before I left?" Yi Jung asked himself. He then remembered Ga Eul telling him that she could not leave when he was asking her since she told him she was near to finding that _thing_- her father. "Any idea why he did leave them?"

"Not a single idea, bro. I asked my men the same thing but they could not answer me. They have already done their best in finding the reason but they can't get their hands on it."

Yi Jung drank a little of the wine that Woo Bin handed him. "Chu Il Won." He repeated the name. it sounds familiar to him… very familiar. "The person handling the auction in Sweden."

C,")

Ga Eul was walking again along the street of Stockholm. She has been visiting the area for while but she still can't seem to find the place she was looking for. Then again, every time she would come there, her eyes would always be attracted to the poster about the auction of the So masterpieces. She doesn't know if it's because of Yi Jung or what, but there's something about the auction.

She stopped in front of the pottery store to stare at the poster. Ga Eul found herself being drawn to the event. She felt that she should come but she doesn't know the reason why. Besides, she doesn't have enough money to attend such thing. What would she do there anyway?

Sighing, Ga Eul turned her back from the poster and started walking again along the street. She was holding onto the paper that Master Han gave her. She was sure that the building is just somewhere here. Maybe the store changed its name?

As Ga Eul was walking, a man in his late 40s just came out of his car that is parked in front of the pottery store that Ga Eul just stopped at a while ago. Before going out of his car, the man stared at Ga Eul as she started walking again. The man then came out of his car and stared at Ga Eul intently. What is with this girl? Why does he feel something towards this young lasso? And why does she seem so familiar to him?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: An Invitation**

"Huh?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung as he heard his friend murmur something in the air.

"The person handling our auction in Sweden is named Chu Il Won." Yi Jung answered. He then fixed himself and drank his last sip of his wine before he stood up from his seat. "Thanks for the information, bro. I'll go now." Yi Jung patted the shoulder of his friend before leaving Woo Bin.

As soon as Yi Jung left the lounge, Woo Bin went over to the bar to have a drink to himself. He is thinking of something that happened just a few days ago, over the lounge as well.

_*flashback_

After promising to Yi Jung that he would help him, Yi Jung left the lounge and so, making Woo Bin wait by himself again. "Aish." He cursed. "Where's that monkey? She's already an hour late." Woo Bin said under his breath as he looked at his watch for the millionth time tonight.

He doesn't have any idea why he is waiting for her here. She just called him a few hours ago, while he is still in school, saying that she would like to talk with him. She is serious when she called him, something that rarely happens to Jae Kyung. They have been friends for years and Woo Bin knows that when she speaks seriously, she is definitely serious about what she is talking about. She's not the normal Jae Kyung, a happy- go- lucky girl. As Woo Bin was playing pool by himself, he heard the door open and sounds of footsteps walking. He stopped playing pool and turned to look at his side where Jae Kyung is standing.

"You walk quite fast." Woo Bin commented.

Jae Kyung barely nodded her head in response. She has a small smile on her face and Woo Bin can't help but admire her. Her eyes were looking directly at him, with her fingers fidgeting in front.

Woo Bin gave her a small smile as well and invited Jae Kyung over the bar to have some drink. They occupied their seats and ordered their respective drinks from the bartender. After doing so, Woo Bin turned to look at her, "So, what brings you here?"

"I just want to ask you something." Jae Kyung said.

"Hmmm?"

"Well… for the past few days, I've been thinking." Jae Kyung started.

"About?" Woo Bin asked as the Jae Kyung started to get quiet again. She drank a little of her drink first before continuing what she's saying.

"I've been wondering if you…" Jae Kyung paused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them a few moments later and with a small smile on her face, she asked him, "Would you give me a second chance? I mean…" She quickly added. "I know I've been a not a very nice girl to you for quite sometime now. And maybe you got…" she started stammering.

Woo Bin took her hand and pressed it a little. A smile crept to his lips as he looked at her, "If you would give me a second chance as well, why not?"

_*end of flashback_

C,")

Ga Eul was working alone inside Master Han's studio one night. Since Yi Jung left, it was her all alone again working inside this studio. Each and every time she would be doing so, Ga Eul would miss the times when they were here working here together, until late at night. She missed the times when Yi Jung would say over and over again how her wrists were still too strong. She would especially remember when Yi Jung would comment that her vase is already distorting because she's not focused on her work since Ga Eul is looking at him. Ga Eul sighed and tried hard not to cry. She knows that someday, they'd be working together again, maybe not in Master Han's studio but in his own, back in Korea. He promised her one time that once they get home, Yi Jung would bring her to his studio and work there. A smile spread across her face as the thought sank in her mind.

"Ga Eul- ah." She heard a voice say from behind her. Ga Eul stopped the spinning of the wheel and looked at her back. She saw Master Han walking towards her direction with a small envelope in his hands. "Here." she stood up from her seat and went over the sink to clean her hands. After doing so, she went to the wooden table nearby where Master Han sat. Ga Eul took a seat. Afterwards, Master Han handed the envelope to here. "Here. Take this."

"What's this?" Ga Eul asked as she holds the envelope.

"Just open it." Master Han said.

Ga Eul did as she was told and found an invitation inside. It was an invitation to the auction of the So Masterpieces that would be held tomorrow. "Why are you giving this to me, Master?" she asked.

"Someone invited me to come over but I couldn't come tomorrow. I have a convention to attend tomorrow. Knowing that So masterpieces would be auctioned, I thought you would want to come. I found out that some of Yi Jung's pottery when he was young would be auctioned too. I thought you might want to see them." Master Han said with a smile.

"But… am I not required to bid or something?" Ga Eul asked.

"No." Master Han answered. "You can just sit there and watch the masterpieces to be auctioned. You just need to be in formal wear to attend."

"Oh Alright." Ga Eul answered. "Thank you, Master."

"I really hope you could come." Master Han said to her as he stood up from his seat. "You can continue your work."

C,")

"Excuse me, Young Master So." His father's secretary told Yi Jung as Master So and Yi Jung were touring the museum. Master So is already the one lecturing Yi Jung about the things he should know in the museum.

"Excuse me, father." Yi Jung said to him. "What is it?" Yi Jung asked his father's secretary.

"Master Han from Sweden called just a while ago. He asked me to tell you that he has already given the invitation to Ga Eul- sshi."

"Alright. Thanks." Yi Jung said to the secretary with a smile and went back to his father.

"An invitation for what?" Master So inquired.

"I gave Ga Eul an invitation of the auction in Sweden. I thought she might be interested." Yi Jung replied to his father.

"You miss her, don't you?" Master So asked as they continued walking along the corridors of the museum.

"I admit, I do." Yi Jung replied with a wry smile. The image of Ga Eul flashed in his head. He missed touching her face. He misses seeing her smile. He misses hugging her. He misses kissing her. He misses her. Period.

"You just need to endure a little more weeks, son." Master So said to Yi Jung as he stopped to look at one of the vases displayed. "If you really love her, you can wait. She can wait. You don't know how long I've endured to not see your mother when I was your age." Master So said with a smile.

"I know, Appa." Yi Jung replied to his father.

C,")

Ga Eul was reading the invitation over and over again. "Should I come? Or not?" she asked herself for the millionth time tonight. She has to prepare for a presentation for one of her subjects tomorrow. It is a major requirement and she can't just ignore or cram it. But something tells her that she should come. Well, maybe because of Yi Jung's works but really, she can still see some of them when she comes back to Korea, right?

As she was contemplating, Ga Eul heard her phone ringing. She opened her drawer and grabbed her phone inside. "Hey." Ga Eul said with a smile as she answered her phone.

"How's your day?" Yi Jung's voice echoed in her ears like a melody of her favorite song.

"I'm good. I went over to Master Han's today." Ga Eul said. "How about you?"

"I'm good too. Father started lecturing me today." Yi Jung said. Ga Eul waited for a few seconds before she heard Yi Jung's voice again. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Ga Eul said to him. Her eyes were starting to water again. She raised her head to stop the tears from falling.

"Don't tell me you're crying again."

"No, I'm not." She lied to him. "Why would I cry?" Her cracking voice, though, gave away that she is indeed crying.

"Hey hey… I didn't call to make you cry, alright?" Yi Jung said to her. "You miss me so much, eh?"

"Hmmm." Ga Eul answered.

"How about this…" Yi Jung said. "Go to the auction tomorrow. Some of my childhood pieces would be auctioned. I'm sure you'll smile when you see them. I'll just call the people to allow you to come in."

"Oh. About that." Ga Eul started. She wiped her tears and looked at the invitation once more. "Master Han actually gave me an invitation earlier. I think it was his. He said he can't come and so, asked me to."

"Then go tomorrow. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I'm not being arrogant or anything but the pieces to be auctioned are really wonderful."

"But I have a report the next day. I need to prepare for it." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"You can prepare for it once you get home." Yi Jung replied.

"But…" Ga Eul tried to argue.

"Please?" Yi Jung said. His voice was pleading and Ga Eul could imagine him doing puppy eyes as he was asking her to come.

"I'll see. Okay?"

"Alright." Yi Jung said to her. "Now now… It's already late there. Go to sleep now, my strawberry."

"Yah! When will you stop calling me strawberry?" Ga Eul said to him.

"I don't know." Yi Jung chuckled at the other line. "Good night."

"Good night too. I love you, Yi Jung- ah."

"I love you more, Ga Eul."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Reunion**

Ga Eul was standing in front of her dresser that afternoon of October 24. She's still thinking if she should come to that auction today. She has already started on her report last night and she was near to finishing it. She knows that she could easily finish it tonight since she only needs to add a little more information to it. "Yi Jung said that I should come." Ga Eul said as she stared at her wardrobe. "He's really persistent that I come. Why is that?" she asked herself as she starter to browse through her clothes. "Could it be that he's there?" Ga Eul thought as she stopped at one blue knee- length dress. A smile formed in her lips as she thought of the possibility that Yi Jung is there tonight. At that thought, Ga Eul nodded her head and picked the dress her hand stopped on and got ready for the auction tonight.

C,")

"Is everything ready?" A tall man in around his 40s asked the staff as he checked the pieces to be auctioned tonight. On the ID hanging around his neck, it read: Chu Il Won, organizer.

"Yes sir." One of the men in black with gloves answered him as he adjusted the piece inside the glass case.

"Good then." Mr. Chu said to him. "I'll go outside to check. We'll be starting in a few minutes so be sure that everything's ready. Line them up by the door so that it will be out once the emcee called for it. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Chu left the preparation room and went over to the bidding place. As he passed through the crowd, a smile is plastered to his face as he needs to appear respectable and approachable. Besides that, he's happy that the auction he's handling for the So's turned to be pretty successful based on the number of bidders present tonight. He stopped at the end of the hall and signaled the emcee to take over his place by the podium in the stage. Il Won pressed the button on his wireless earphone and said, "Let's start."

At his signal, the lights inside the hall were turned off and after a few moments, a few lights focused on the stage opened. The emcee greeted all the people present in the hall and started the auction by calling the first piece tonight.

C,")

Ga Eul paid the cab driver hastily as she got out of the cab and ran to the hall of the auction. The corridor to the hall seems to be empty and she's sure that the auction has already started.

It has taken her quite a few hours to get ready as she thought that Yi Jung could possibly be in the auction. They have not seen each other for a few weeks already and if her hunch is correct, she wants to be beautiful in front of Yi Jung tonight.

She has taken quite a few strides before she was able to reach the door for the auction hall. Slowly, Ga Eul turned the knob of the door and got inside. The lights were turned off at the back and the only lights on were the ones on stage where a cream- white vase was displayed inside a glass case.

"This is a creation of the So heir, So Yi Jung when he was still twelve years old. This piece is debut piece of the young heir, the first work of his to be out in the public. This is also the winning piece of the prodigy in the respectable Korean National Pottery Competition." The emcee described the piece and Ga Eul smiled as she heard the descriptions about the vase. Yi Jung is indeed a talented potter ever since he was young for he was able to create such a beautiful piece. As the bidding for the vase started, Ga Eul made her way towards once of the seats in the back row of the hall. As she was making her way towards it, Ga Eul was not able to notice that she a man was walking towards her direction. Blinded by the darkness, Ga Eul bumped into the man. "Aww." Ga Eul muttered as she stepped back to see the face of the man. She bowed down her head and quickly said, "Sorry."

"Sorry." The man said as well. "May I help you, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Uhmmm. No, thanks." Ga Eul replied. "I'm just going to sit down. I can handle it."

"No, let me escort you." the man said to her as he pointed his hand towards the seats.

As Ga Eul was following the man, a thought ran through her head. _His voice sounds familiar. I think I know him. If only I could see his face._

"This is your seat." The man said to Ga Eul as he pointed to a vacant seat.

"Thanks." Ga Eul said as she occupied the seat and forgot her thoughts a while ago as she focused her attention to the auction going on.

The man left as soon as Ga Eul sat down on the seat. Mr. Chu went back to his work afterwards.

C,")

"Where are we going?" Jae Kyung asked as she put her hands over her eyes.

"Just follow what I say." Woo Bin instructed her as he escorted Jae Kyung towards the table he has reserved for them tonight. "A few more steps." He instructed her.

Jae Kyung followed as she was told and as soon as Woo Bin said that she could remove the cover on her eyes, Jae Kyung untied the blindfold. As she adjusted her eyes to the light, Jae Kyung vaguely saw a candle burning in front of her eyes. As he eyesight was able to cope up with the light, a smile crept to her face as she saw what was prepared in front of her. Woo Bin patted her back and pulled a chair for her to sit on.

"What is this about?" Jae Kyung asked as she followed Woo Bin until he sat down on the chair across her.

"A candlelit dinner." Woo Bin said with a smile. "You said that you'd give me another chance so, here."

"But I didn't mean it to be like this." Jae Kyung said as she stared into the delicious food. "I mean, giving you that chance doesn't mean you need to treat e to dinner every now and then or take me out."

"Then, what do you want?" Woo Bin asked curiously.

"Just a simple question will do." Jae Kyung said with a small smile.

"That would be easy." Woo Bin said with a smile. He got up from his seat and walked over to Jae Kyung. in front of her, he knelt down on one of his knees and offered his hand to her. "Ha Jae Kyung…" he softly said her name. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jae Kyung nodded her head in response as she took Woo Bin's hand and stood up together with him. She then gave him a quick peck on the lips and hugged him tightly.

C,")

Ga Eul stood up from her seat when the auction is finally finished. Even though she wasn't able to bid for any of Yi Jung's works, she was still glad to see them even from afar. She never knew that her boyfriend was that good before his hand was broken.

Ga Eul came out of the hall along with the dozens more of people. As she was walking towards the exit, Ga Eul saw a familiar man standing by the door. Her heart skipped a bit as soon as she saw the face of the man talking to his wireless earphone. "Appa." She softly uttered as she took a few steps towards the man. From afar, Ga Eul could hear his voice and she was sure that her father and the man she bumped into awhile ago is the person.

Tears were forming in her eyes as she was getting nearer Mr. Chu. When she was just a few feet away from him, Ga Eul said, "Appa."

Mr. Chu turned to look at the owner of the voice and found Ga Eul staring at him with tears slowly escaping from her eyes. Mr. Chu was surprised to see her looking at him now that he stopped talking and everything he hears from the earphones seemed to be buzzes of bees.

"Ga Eul, my daughter."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Chu Il Won**

As soon as Mr. Chu's eyes fell on Ga Eul, he moved forward and gave his daughter a tight hug. He could feel Ga Eul's tears escaping from her eyes as she, too, hugged him. But hell, he didn't care. The girl in front of him is his daughter he hasn't seen in years… years that made him think he would never see her again. Who would ever think that they could see each other again today?

"Ga Eul..." Mr. Chu whispered his daughter's name over and over again as he caressed her hair.

"Appa…" Ga Eul too whispered. She broke free from her father's hug and said, "You're here. I finally found you."

"Yes,, my dear. I'm here." Mr. Chu answered. He then looked at his surroundings and whispered something in the microphone hanging on the side of his collar. Afterwards, he seems to turn off something hanging on his back pocket. He then turned back to Ga Eul and said, "You wouldn't mind talking to me over coffee, eh?"

C,")

"Where have you been?" That was the first question that Ga Eul asked as soon as they were both settled on their respective chairs. Mr. Chu chose a café nearby where only a few people were inside since it was already a little late.

"Ga Eul…" Mr. Chu started to say but stopped as soon as he said his daughter's name. He closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking deeply, trying to figure out how to explain things to Ga Eul.

"Tell me." Ga Eul encouraged her father. "All these years, where have you been?"

Mr. Chu took another deep breath and opened his eyes. He then started to explain things. "That time… when I left… you know the business I do, right?" Ga Eul nodded but didn't speak a word for she did not want to interrupt her father while explaining things to her. "I had this deal a few years back with people I barely know. They offered me a big amount of money just to handle and transport some ancient Korean paintings and pottery. I'd admit that I was blinded with the amount of money they offered me that's why I agreed to have a deal with them and transport the said pieces here in Sweden. What I didn't know was that… they are smuggling those pieces out of the country without the proper papers. When I arrived here in Sweden, the authorities blamed me for the transaction since my name was used in the deal. I didn't know that they were that kind of people. I tried very hard to explain to the authorities that it was not me who paid for the transaction and that I was just a mere handler of those pieces. However, they did not believe me and quickly sent me to jail." Ga Eul was again teary eyed as she was taking in every word her father says. "I stayed in jail for days that turned into weeks then into months and then to years. That was the reason I was not able to contact you anymore. Until just a few years ago, someone helped me to get out of jail."

"Who?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

"Mr. So."

"Yi Jung's father?" Ga Eul whispered to herself. Her father was not able to hear it for Mr. Chu continued talking.

"He helped me get out of jail and proved that I have nothing to do with those smugglers. I don't know how he did it. I just found out that I was going out of jail already." Mr. Chu explained further. "When I was out, I started working for him, handling auctions and exhibits for the So's here in Europe. When I'm free of those stuff, I'm usually making some ways to find your whereabouts, and so is your mother's. Unfortunately, I was not able to get my hands on anything since I found out that you moved out of our house."

"Mother decided to sell the house and move to a smaller one since we don't have enough capacity to live in such place." Ga Eul explained to her father. "Forget about those things." She later on said. "They are not important. What matters is that I finally found you." Ga Eul said with a smile.

"I'm glad I found you too." Mr. Chu said to his daughter. "By the way, why are you here in Sweden? And what are you doing in that auction?"

"I asked mother to send me here. My real reason is finding you, Appa. I've been looking all over Sweden, traveling from one city to another. But I just couldn't find you. Until I stayed here in Stockholm to continue studying, just like what Omma suggested." Ga Eul explained. "As for the auction, someone gave me an invitation and pushed me to come to the auction." Ga Eul replied with a smile on her face as she remembered Yi Jung and Master Han. She made a mental note to thank the two men.

"I see." Mr. Chu answered. "How about your mother? How is she?"

"She's doing well back in Korea, together with Grandfather. I haven't seen them in a while too. I miss Omma." Ga Eul said with a wry smile. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that I finally found you. And I'm also sure she'll be happy to see you again."

"I can't wait to see her again."

"Omma still loves you. That, I'm very sure of."

C,")

"Yi Jung- ah!" Ga Eul shouted over the phone happily as soon as Yi Jung picked his phone.

"Why are you shouting, Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung asked though he knows why she's acting that way.

"I'm just so happy!" Ga Eul replied enthusiastically. "Yi Jung, thank you so much!"

"For what?"

"For pushing me to go to that auction. I finally found Appa." Ga Eul replied. "Even though you are miles away from me, you still never fails to amaze me. Even though I haven't said anything to you about him, you still helped me. For that, I'm very thankful Yi Jung."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it!" Ga Eul replied over the phone. "I've talked to Master Han and he said that you planned everything so that I could see my father again. Yi Jung, you don't know how happy you made me feel today!"

"Aish." Yi Jung replied that is followed by a soft chuckle. "I asked Master Han to not tel you anything."

"Even if he doesn't, I know it's still you. Thank you, Yi Jung- ah. Thank you so much!"

"You're very much welcome, Ga Eul- yang. You're always welcome."

"Thank you! I can't wait to see you again and hug you and tell you over and over again how much I owe you!"

"We'll e seeing each other soon." Yi Jung replied.

"By the way, did you sell your house?"

"I did not sell it." Yi Jung replied. "I just rented it the duration I was there in Sweden. Why ask?"

"I heard someone's occupying it. And he'll be arriving next week."

"He?" Yi Jung asked, a tinge of jealousy evident in his voice. "You're planning to bake an apple pie for him?"

"Well, I planned about that. But thinking how things ended up that day when I tried to give you one, I decided against it. And from the tone of your voice, I could say that you're jealous." Ga Eul teased.

"I admit, I'm jealous." Yi Jung replied. "But it wouldn't hurt to welcome your new neighbor with a strawberry cake."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Strawberry Cake**

Ga Eul was sitting in her living room one morning, drinking coffee and eating her breakfast when I thought suddenly occurred in her mind. Last week, when she talked with Yi Jung, he said something about strawberry cake and her new neighbor. Yi Jung has loved strawberry when he was still here in Sweden. She smiled at the thought because she very well knows why Yi Jung likes strawberry so much.

She tried to erase the thought in her mind but it can happen. It can really happen. Is Yi Jung planning to surprise her that he will be back in Sweden? Did he use that strawberry cake suggestion as a clue for her? Her smile grew wider at the idea. That's so Yi Jung.

Thinking that might be the case, Ga Eul got up from her seat and immediately changed her clothes to go shopping for the ingredients she needed.

C,")

While Ga Eul was away from her apartment, a car stopped in front of Yi Jung's ex- house. He opened the trunk of his car and picked the baggage. Making his up to the doorstep of the house, he fished the key out of his pocket and inserted it in the hole and turned it. As the door opened, he smiled to himself at the sight of the house. The house is perfect. Just perfect.

He entered the house and went upstairs and settled the baggage on the bed. Afterwards, he opened it and arranged the clothes inside the cabinet. Hanging some polos and shirts and folding the other things. Once finished, he went downstairs and examined the kitchen, the living room and then outside to see the yard that is cared of.

C,")

When Ga Eul arrived, she then immediately proceeded into baking that strawberry cake. Throughout the whole time that Ga Eul is baking, she kept smiling to herself thinking that Yi Jung might be the occupant. Weird. Crazy. Yet, she kept help but think of it.

Truly, the strawberry cake is made of love; made from the heart. She's expecting to see him later; to be able to give the cake to him instead of smashing it against his door, unlike the first time they met.

Once done, Ga Eul checked first if there's already a person inside the other apartment. She could see a man's silhouette moving inside. Afterwards, she picked up the cake she baked and proceeded to the door of the apartment next to hers.

Ringing the doorbell twice, a man's voice was heard inside saying that he'll be there in a minute. Her smile faded once she realized that it was not Yi Jung's voice. Yi Jung was not her new neighbor, after all.

After a few moments, the door opened revealing a man with a sweet smile plastered on his face. He was Korean just like her. Ga Eul returned the smile and said, "Hello! My name's Chu Ga Eul. Here's cake I baked as a sign of welcome."

The guy accepted the cake Ga Eul gave him. "Thank you. I'm Han Kyu Min. But I'm not…"

The guy was not able to finish what he's saying because Ga Eul phone rang. She excused herself from Kyu Min, saying that she needed to take the call. "Enjoy the cake. I'll be going."

"Hello?" Ga Eul said to the other line.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jung's voice was heard from the other line.

"What is it Yi Jung?" she asked.

"Nothing." Yi Jung said from the other line. "I just want to hear your voice."

"You miss me so much, eh?" Ga Eul teased.

"Yeah. I miss you so much." Yi Jung replied.

"I miss you too." Ga Eul replied, her voice with a hint of disappointment since she made the wrong assumption today.

"How are you doing?" Yi Jung asked.

"Fine. I'm doing good, as usual. I just gave my new neighbor the strawberry cake you suggested."

"So you really baked?"

"Yeah." Ga Eul replied weakly as she settled on her couch.

"I'm sure he'll like it." Yi Jung replied. "I gotta go now, Ga Eul- yang. I got to go somewhere. I just want to hear your voice before I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Yi Jung teased, heightening Ga Eul's curiosity. But before she was able to ask another question, Yi Jung said goodbye to her and the usual 'I love you.' before hanging up.

Ga Eul sighed at the end of the phone call. How long has it been since she hasn't seen Yi Jung? She missed him like crazy. Thinking that he would be back to Sweden was a total disappointment. Trying to keep her disappointment away, Ga Eul dozed off to sleep.

C,")

Yi Jung exited the airport, with only a bag pack since his luggage was sent earlier today. Just before Yi Jung boarded the plane, his assistant in Sweden called him saying that his luggage was already in his apartment. His assistant also told Yi Jung that a female neighbor gave him a strawberry cake as a sign of welcome and that he placed the cake inside the refrigerator. Yi Jung smiled at the thought of it. in just a few minutes, he'll be back again in his apartment and he'll be seeing his Ga Eul once again.

C,")

Ga Eul woke up from her sleep, seeing that the sun has already set and that night has taken place. She was definitely hungry and immediately, Ga Eul went downstairs to cook her dinner. But then, as she was making her way to the kitchen, she saw a candlelit dinner set outside of her apartment; on the same table where she and Yi Jung would sometimes eat together when he was still in Sweden. Curiosity struck her so, Ga Eul went over to the window and opened the curtain a bit to see the dinner set outside. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell. What could it be? Her new neighbor set up a candlelit dinner for the two of them? Nah. She tried to erase the thought but who could be ringing her doorbell now? Her father is not in Stockholm since he has a convention to attend in Italy.

Ga Eul slowly opened the door as she was thinking on how to decline the offer of her new neighbor. But then, as she saw the person standing outside her door, carrying a bouquet of flowers, tears suddenly escaped her eyes. "Yi Jung- ah…" she whispered.

"Why are you crying?" Yi Jung asked as he stepped forward and gave the Ga Eul the flowers. He then wiped the tears away from her eyes and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Aren't you happy that I'm back?"

"Of course, I'm happy." Ga Eul replied. "When did you arrive?"

"Just a few hours ago." Yi Jung responded. "I made a candlelit dinner. Care to join me?"

"I would love to."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul settled on the seats and ate the dinner Yi Jung prepared. As they were doing so, Yi Jung and Ga Eul exchanged stories and stories and stories on how their lives went on when they were apart. Though they call each other everyday, the stories told first- hand is still better.

"Where are you staying?" Ga Eul asked out of the blue.

"There." Yi Jung pointed to the black door.

"But…" Ga Eul tried to say that there was a new occupant to the house but then, Yi Jung cut her off.

"That was my assistant you saw earlier. He brought my luggage here." Yi Jung explained. "You thought he was your new neighbor?" Ga Eul nodded her head in response. Yi Jung chuckled a bit and continued, "You baked a little early. You should have waited until evening to give the cake."

"I don't know that my real neighbor would be arriving at night." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"Alright, then." Yi Jung replied with a smile. "I'll just get the cake. Wait here." he instructed.

After a few minutes, Yi Jung went back carrying the cake Ga Eul made. He then sliced the cake in front of her and placed a slice on a plate. He then got a fork and took a part of the cake. "Say Ah."

"What?"

"Say Ah. Open your mouth." Yi Jung teased her while trying to feed the slice of cake in her mouth. Ga Eul did as she was told and ate the cake Yi Jung fed her. Afterwards, Yi Jung tasted the cake himself. "Hmmm. Still good."

"Of course." Ga Eul replied proudly.

Yi Jung then stood up from his seat and went over to her. He offered his hand and guided Ga Eul to stand up as well. He put his hands around her slender waist and pulled Ga Eul closer to him. "Let me thank you with this." He whispered into her ear before capturing her lips once again.


End file.
